


auf Kollisionskurs

by leiks, xPhosphenes



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Antisemitism, Bullying, Deutsch | German, Enemies to still very hostile lovers, Historians will say they were very good friends, M/M, Manipulation, Nazi ideology, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, War, Wilde Ehe, jesus take the wheel, we're going to gay paradise
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiks/pseuds/leiks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhosphenes/pseuds/xPhosphenes
Summary: [Canon Compliant bis Folge 5 Season 1]  "Max war schon klar, dass es hässlich werden würde, als er den leicht schwankenden Unteroffizier näher kommen sah. Sie hatten Wochen auf See vor sich, wieder einmal, und auch wenn sein Fell dicker geworden war und er über zwei Jahre auf die harte Tour gelernt hatte, im Zweifelsfall die Fresse zu halten, war es immer kritisch zwischen ihnen beiden geblieben. Und er würde sich diesen einen, hartverdienten, gottverdammtbeschissenen Abend nicht von dem bayrischen Bollerkopf versauen lassen, oh nein. Nicht, wenn er seine sechste Feindfahrt vor sich hatte und weitere endlose Stunden damit zubringen würde, unter Männern der schlimmsten, ungehemmtesten Sorte zu leben, bis er vor Ekel sterben wollte. Nicht, wenn ein wunderschönes Mädchen zusah und er Wolf zum ersten Mal ohne direkte Strafe auf die Schnauze hauen konnte."
Relationships: Max/Josef
Comments: 24
Kudos: 19





	1. Kapitel 1

Ironischerweise war es die Schlägerei um ein Mädel im _Etablissement_ _à_ _la Place de Saint Christophe_ – für sie kurz nur _Zur schönen Möwe_ genannt – die Obermechanikermaat Josef Wolf und Maximilian Ludwig Tassilo von Haber das Leben rettete.

Der Anlass ihres Streits war gleichzeitig so banal wie typisch für die Dynamik der beiden Männer. Max, seines Zeichens selbsternannter Gentleman der U-612, hatte sich ganz nach Gewohnheit am letzten Abend vor der geplanten Ausfahrt an die Bar gesetzt und sich mit dem Schankfräulein unterhalten – Marie hieß sie, oder Auguste – und sich wider Erwarten so gut amüsiert, dass er es lose in Erwägung gezogen hatte, seiner Hand in dieser Nacht untreu zu werden, und zum ersten Mal in über zwei Dienstjahren tatsächlicher Kunde in Madame Lacroix‘ Etablissement zu werden, als er von seinem Feind entdeckt wurde.

Josef Wolf, seines Zeichens Gesetzesgeber im Torpedoraum, Bewahrer seemännischen Brauchtums und selbsternannter Vollstrecker des Faustrechts, konnte sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen, ebenfalls ganz nach der Gewohnheit handelnd.

Es stimmte, der blonde Oberprimaner hatte sich gemacht und war langsam aber sicher von seinem Radar verschwunden, einfach weil sie mit jeder weiteren Feindfahrt immer jüngere und dümmere Jungspunde vorgesetzt bekommen hatten, die er zu drangsalieren hatte. Aber auch mit zwanzig hatte _Tassilo_ immer noch etwas an sich, was es fast unmöglich machte, ihn _nicht_ zu schikanieren, wenn sich die günstige Gelegenheit bot. Außerdem hatte er vermutlich drei, vier Klare zu viel gehabt, sein eines Kondom zweimal benutzt und die um vier Uhr morgens noch Anwesenden waren zu betrunken, um ihn irgendwie anders zu unterhalten. Und das Mädel war hübsch; nicht nur bei der Aussicht auf Wochen ohne Dusche, schimmeligem Brot, Wichsflecken vom Ablösemann, Sauerkraut und Zitronen gegen Skorbut, endlosen Furz- und Fickwitzen, schmierölgetränkten Hemden, dem Gestank nach Schweiß und Fäulnis, und, schlussendlich, Ertrinken und Verderben.

Max war schon klar, dass es hässlich werden würde, als er den leicht schwankenden Unteroffizier näher kommen sah. Sie hatten Wochen auf See vor sich, wieder einmal, und auch wenn sein Fell dicker geworden war und er über zwei Jahre auf die harte Tour gelernt hatte, im Zweifelsfall die Fresse zu halten, war es immer kritisch zwischen ihnen beiden geblieben. Und er würde sich diesen einen, hartverdienten, _gottverdammtbeschissenen_ Abend nicht von dem bayrischen Bollerkopf versauen lassen, oh nein. Nicht, wenn er seine sechste Feindfahrt vor sich hatte und weitere endlose Stunden damit zubringen würde, unter Männern der schlimmsten, ungehemmtesten Sorte zu leben, bis er vor Ekel sterben wollte. Nicht, wenn ein wunderschönes Mädchen zusah und er Wolf zum ersten Mal ohne direkte Strafe auf die Schnauze hauen konnte.

„Verschwend‘ deine Zeit nicht mit dem, Schätzchen, dem schrumpeln die Eier, sobald ihr nach oben geht,“ war der Auftakt, den Wolf herzlich lustig fand und der von Habers Blut zum Kochen brachte.

Und auch wenn das Mädel keine Chance hatte, irgendetwas von dem Ganzen zu verstehen – sie konnte etwas Deutsch, so wie jeder Franzose in La Rochelle, dem etwas an seinem Leben lag, aber kreative Obszönitäten gingen eindeutig über ihr Können hinaus – kapierte sie ganz schnell, dass sie sich hinter der Bar zu verschanzen hatte, als Max aufstand und vorsichtshalber nach dem nächstbesten Flaschenhals griff.

Es eskalierte ziemlich schnell.

Es war überraschend befriedigend, die Literflasche mit dem Boden aus Hartglas in das Gesicht eines derartigen Arschlochs zu dreschen, stellte Max fest, und diese Erkenntnis beunruhigte ihn nach so vielen verschissenen Monaten auf See weniger, als es ihn als angehenden Arzt eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Endlich verstand er Hamlets blutigen Rachedurst, endlich verstand er die Befriedigung, die blinde Brutalität einem verschaffte, und auch wenn er sich bei der ganzen Prozedur den Speichenknochen brach und ihm am Ende eine Glasscherbe von der Große eines Gänseeis in der Handfläche stecken hatte, die sich auch noch bösartig entzünden sollte, bereute er nichts.

Die Nase des Obermechanikermaats glich grobstückigem Apfelmus und sein blauschillernder, dick angelaufener Kiefer wurde unter dem kritischen Blick des diensthabenden Chirurgen als ‚nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausgerenkt‘ betitelt, nachdem von Haber mit ihm fertig war.

Traurig war nur, dass das Mädel hinter der Bar zu weinen begonnen hatte, und sich nach dem ganzen Adrenalinrausch auch das Schmerzempfingen langsam wieder einstellte, ansonsten wäre Max wohl mit hocherhobenem Kopf in eins der oberen Zimmer stolziert, um sich als der siegreiche Rebell, _der er eben verdammt nochmal geworden war_ , das Gehirn aus dem Schädel zu vögeln; leider war aber schlussendlich doch noch die Polizei gerufen worden, die ihn und Wolf unter dem Absingen schmutzigster Lieder ins Lazarett verfrachtete und dem ganzen Spaß ein vorzeitiges Ende bereitete. 

Es war schade, eigentlich.

Josef Wolf konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, dass er das erwartet hatte. Er hatte mehrere Monate darein gesteckt, das verfluchte Bürschchen zu erziehen und er war tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass der Mangel an Strenge und Aufmerksamkeit auf den letzten Feindfahrten der Verschüchterung von Habers nicht geschadet hatte. Nun musste er blutspuckend erkennen, dass er den Jungen unterschätzt hatte. Auch wenn das ihn, seine Autorität und sein Urteilsvermögen schmerzte.

Aber, verflixt nochmal und zugenäht: vor allem schmerzte sein beschissener Kiefer, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Nase. Der Junge hatte zugelangt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, und er hätte fast Beifall geklatscht, wenn es nicht sein eigenes Gesicht gewesen wäre, dass er da zermatscht hatte.

Hatte _Tassilo_ auf ihn etwa wie einer gewirkt, der auf Schläge nur mit Trotz reagierte und auf die Chance lauerte, es seinem Peiniger heimzuzahlen? Ganz klares Nein. Der Junge war ein verschissener Gymnasiast mit murmelgroßen Eiern, _eigentlich_ , und trotzdem hatte er sie beide derart malträtiert, dass der Einsatz ohne sie stattfinden musste, obwohl die Marine in diesen Tagen alles andere als großzügig mit ihren betrunkenen Querulanten umging und jeden Mann brauchen konnte. Sie blieben in La Rochelle, im Lazarett, im gleichen Hospitalzimmer, in ein und demselben Raumklima, und obwohl es drei Wochen dauerte, bis Wolfs Kieferschiene entfernt wurde und von Habers hässlich entzündete Fingerknöchel sich soweit beruhigt hatten, bis sie beide entlassen wurden, sprachen sie nicht ein Wort miteinander.

Nicht, dass Josef es gekonnt hätte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte; sein Kiefer war so fixiert worden, dass sein Mund zwar dümmlich offen stand, er aber nicht viel mehr als schwachsinniges Genuschel von sich geben konnte, und selbst wenn der Dreckskerl das Wort an ihn gerichtet hätte, hätte er trotz der blöden Fixierung eher Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um ihn niederzuschlagen, als mit ihm zu sprechen.

Max wiederum brütete mit einer Mischung aus stummer Verachtung, Trotz und Schuldbewusstsein vor sich hin, während er seinem Zimmerkameraden so lange wie möglich den Rücken hingedreht hielt und sich nur im äußersten Notfall bei drohenden Liegedruckstellen herumdrehte, um mit dem Gesicht zu Wolfs Bett zu liegen. Er hatte zuerst zugeschlagen, und auch wenn der Scheißkerl von einem sadistischen Schinder es selbst in seinem gemäßigten, humanitären Weltbild nicht anders verdient hatte, nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm. Er war noch nie zuvor so ausgerastet; seine Eltern hatten ihn besser erzogen und mit ein bisschen Abstand zur eigentlichen Situation und der traurigen Wahrheit über das Leben der grauen Wölfe auf See erschien ihm seine Reaktion ungeheuerlich. Er war ein intelligenter, guter Junge. Kein Grobian, der mit Gewalt Probleme zu lösen glaubte.

_Aber, Herrgottnochmal, es war ja nicht so, als ob er es nicht anders probiert hatte._

Selbst, nachdem die ganze Mannschaft auf Tennstedts und Wrangels Befehl hin fast auf seiner ersten Feindfahrt gemeutert hätte und Wolf sich dabei lustig fand, den kleinen Thorsten gegen ihn aufzubringen, bis er Max ein Stück Schneidezahn abgebrochen hatte und sie trotz ihrem geteilten Schicksal als Benjamine kein Wort mehr miteinander wechselten.

‚Ich hab kein Problem mit Ihnen‘, hatte er gesagt und ein spöttisches ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Pimpf‘ kassiert. ‚Von mir aus können wir ja Freunde sein‘, hatte er es noch einmal versucht und ‚Ganz sicher nicht, du Arschloch‘ geerntet. Er hatte es versucht, wirklich. Es war nicht seine Schuld, wenn der Mann so verdammt zänkisch war und ihn partout nicht mögen wollte.

_Was konnte jemand schon nicht an ihm mögen?_

Max gab zu, dass er durchaus ein anstrengender Junge gewesen war. Vermutlich. Seine Eltern hatten ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass an ihm irgendetwas nicht _einfach toll_ , _bewundernswert, wunderbar, beachtlich_ oder im positiven Sinne _erstaunlich_ war. Er hatte auf die harte Tour im Torpedoraum lernen müssen, dass es nicht jeder so sah, allen voran Obermechanikermaat Josef Wolf. Und _ja_ , vermutlich war er mit seinen übermotivierten achtzehnzehn Jahren schon ein kleines bisschen nervig gewesen. So viel sah er ein.

Nichts davon rechtfertigte allerdings auf lange Sicht die ausgemachte Gehässigkeit des anderen Mannes ihm gegenüber.

Josef hatte an sich nichts dagegen, von einer Krankenschwester gefüttert werden zu müssen. Im Gegenteil. Die ganze Prozedur war zwar unbestreitbar entwürdigend, aber es ermöglichte einem zusätzlichen, sehr versehentlichen Körperkontakt, und der war bekanntlich auf großer Fahrt immer rar.

Überhaupt, womit hatte er dieses verdammte Glück eigentlich verdient? Neun Feindfahrten hatte er überlebt, und die zehnte soeben geschwänzt bekommen. Sicher, die Begleitumstände waren mehr als unglücklich – sie beide hatten einen derartigen Anschiss für die Prügelei bekommen, und es würde weitere, nach Marineausschluss riechende Folgen geben – aber Wolf war schlau genug, dass ihm die lebensverlängernde Wirkung der ganzen Angelegenheit durchaus bewusst war.

Auch schon bevor sie ihn und von Haber zehn Tage später darüber in Kenntnis setzten, dass der letzte Funkspruch von der U-612 beinahe eine Woche her war und die darauffolgende Stille im Zimmer schwerer als die in einer halbzerfallenden Gruft war.

Der Rest war also abgesoffen. Der kleine Thorsten, der gar nicht mehr so klein war, ihr E-Maschinenmaat aus Windhoek, der neue Kaleun mit den wässrigen Augen, der keinen Tag älter als von Haber mit seinen Babywangen sein konnte, der 2 WO aus Sudetendeutschland, die Horde dumm blinzelnder Kälber, die inzwischen die halbe Mannschaft ausgemacht hatte, ihr Bootsmann, der Artillerie-Obermechanikermaat, den Josef zwar nicht mochte, aber schon seit seiner Zeit in Emden kannte. Alle weg, alle tot, gesunken mit Maus und Mann.

An sich war es nicht wirklich überraschend. Die U-612 hatte es lange gemacht, so lange, dass es fast schon verdächtig gewesen war. Ihre Leute starben immerhin wie die Fliegen, zumindest seit Hoffmann und Tennstedt sich davon gemacht hatten, Ehrenberg zwangspensioniert worden war und auch der Smut den Absprung gefunden hatte, und die Boote leisteten sich ein wahres Wettrennen, wenn es ums Sinken ging.

Trotzdem. Es war surreal, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war. Wolf hatte so lange auf dem verfluchten Hadesdampfer gedient, dass er fest damit gerechnet hatte, auf ihm auch das Zeitliche zu segnen. Wenn schon, denn schon, nicht wahr?

Max brach, spät in der ersten Nacht der Gewissheit, in Tränen aus und dämpfte seine heiseren Schluchzer mit dem dünnen, zerpflückten Kopfkissen. Hatte er sich je zuvor so alleine gefühlt, Wolf nicht einmal zwei Meter entfernt, selig schlummernd und leise an seinem ausgerenkten Kiefer vorbei vor sich hin schnorchelnd? Vermutlich nur in den schlimmsten Nächten während seiner ersten beiden Feindfahrten, als sein Gesicht dauerhaft blau angelaufen gewesen war und er durch das Verdikt eines Tyrannen auf drei mal zwei Meter zum Aussätzigen erklärt worden war.

Aber jetzt... Sie waren die Letzten, begriff Max, er und besagter Tyrann, die einzigen Überlebenden, gerettet durch ihre kleinliche Feindschaft und den lächerlichen Streit um die kurzweilige Aufmerksamkeit einer Prostituierten, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Sahen so heldenhafte Heimkehrer aus? Hatten sie dafür über zwei Jahre lang ihren Arsch riskiert?

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Max keinem der anderen je besonders viel abgewonnen. Außer Hoffmann, sein großes Vorbild mit seinen peinlichen achtzehn Jahren, und Ehrenberg, den jeder mochte, und der Smut, der sie alle wie ein Pfarrer seine Schäfchen behandelt hatte. Die anderen waren ihm immer so egal gewesen, wie es einem fünfzig Männer auf knapp sechzig Meter Länge eben sein konnten.

Es war, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, einfach eine beschissen einsame Zeit für ihn gewesen. Keine Freunde, nur grobe, ungehobelte Menschen mit Volksschulabschluss soweit das Auge reichte, mehr Langeweile als erwartet, krasser Stress in den Gefechtssituationen, Kameradschaft Fehlanzeige, grässlicher Gestank, am Leib schimmelnde Kleidung, Nahrung die nicht mehr als das bezeichnet werden konnte, Lästereien und endloses Gezanke. Und doch wünschte er sich gerade nichts sehnlicher, als irgendwie wieder an Bord zu sein, einem nach dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen und ein letztes Mal wenigstens die Hand zu geben. Sie hatten es nicht verdient, keiner von ihnen. Die Kleinen waren mittlerweile zum Großteil jünger als er, und Max konnte und wollte sich partout nicht vorstellen, wie sie alle hilflos im steigenden Wasser standen und dabei zusahen, wie der Atlantik durch die geplatzten Nieten einbrach und sie alle verschlang.

Natürlich tat er es doch. Und während Max so in die Dunkelheit starrte und sich an die Atemgeräusche aus dem Bett nebenan klammerte, um das panische Gebrüll und das ohrenbetäubende Wasserrauschen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht viel mehr als den anderen Mann hatte, um als Beweis für seine U-Boot-Fahrerei und die siebenundzwanzig verlorenen Monate herzuhalten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> vielen Dank für das Interesse an der vorliegenden Arbeit. Eigentlich handelt es sich um ein Partnerprojekt mit leiks, deren Werk an dem Ausgangspunkt dieser Fanfiktion [Season 1 Folge 5] anknüpft und sich um Hoffmann und Tennstedt drehen wird, aber an sich ist die Reihenfolge zum Lesen egal.   
> Bleibt gesund und seid lieb zueinander,  
> xPhosphenes


	2. Kapitel 2

Es dauerte bis zum zweiten einschneidenden Ereignis in ihrer Bekanntschaft drei Wochen später, dass sie wieder ein Wort miteinander wechselten, und das lag ganz einfach an der schlichten Notwendigkeit, den Tod noch ein kleines bisschen weiter aufzuschieben.

Um von vorne zu beginnen: Man hatte sie beide in den Schoß des Reiches zurückbeordert. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand munkelte man, dass ein Invasionsversuch der Alliierten erwartet wurde, die Lage in Frankreich war seit Max‘ erster Feindfahrt immer nur brenzliger geworden, ihr Fall war bis auf weiteres vertagt, und sie beide waren nicht in der Lage, in den nächsten paar Wochen einer neuen Mannschaft zugesprochen zu werden. Offiziell hätte man sie todsicher für die Verwendung dieser Begrifflichkeit kielgeholt, aber sie hatten Urlaub, vorerst.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt natürlich, an welchem sie irgendwo im Département du Pas-de-Calais von britischen Jägern von den Schienen geschossen wurden, ihr Zug entgleiste und die Hölle losbrach.

Tatsächlich war es für sie beide das erste Mal, dass sie tatsächlich mit dem Krieg an Land in Berührung kamen. Max‘ Heimatstadt Münster war bis jetzt vollständig verschont geblieben, anders als das etwas weiter südlich gelegene und mittlerweile ordentlich durchsiebte Ruhrgebiet, und Josefs Kaff von einem bayrischen Heimatdorf tauchte nicht einmal auf irgendeiner den Alliierten zugänglichen Karte auf, deshalb kannten sie die Berichte von fallenden Bomben und brennenden Häusern nur aus den stark geschönten Berichten der Wochenschau und den in dieser Hinsicht tatsächlich verlässlicheren Erzählungen, die per Buschfunk murmelnd weitergegeben wurden. Und es stimmte immerhin, nicht wahr? Ehrenbergs Familie war bei einem der Bombardements auf Kiel draufgegangen, ’41 schon, bevor die Tommies überhaupt Langstreckenbomber hatten und nur in die Randbezirke des deutschen Hoheitsgebiet eingedrungen waren.

Natürlich wollten sie beide nicht wirklich glauben, was man sonst so erzählte – in diesem Sinne war es fast friedlich im grünlichen, gedämpften Licht im Bauch eines U-Boots, fern ab von Zuhause und allen schlechten Nachrichten – aber in dem Moment, als die beiden vordersten Waggons mit den Munitionsmagazinen für die Luftwaffenstützpunkte in den Niederlanden ratternd in die Luft flogen und die bläuliche Feuersbrunst hungrig mehrere Meter in die Höhe stieg und alles in ihrer Reichweite verkohlte, war sie plötzlich für sie beide da, die greifbar reale Bedrohung des Heimatlandes durch den Krieg von zu vielen Fronten aus.

 _Verdammte Scheiße, sie ersoffen dafür, den britischen Nachschub aus Amerika vom Seeweg aus abzuschneiden, und ihre Leute verbrannten elendig in ihren Wohnungen, weil die wirklichen Schweinereien von_ oben _kamen??_

Es ging tatsächlich sehr plötzlich. Eben noch dämmerte Max in stummen Selbstmitleid vor sich hin und blickte unbewegt durch das schmutzige Zugfenster auf die ewig gleichen Felder herunter, den eilig geschienten Arm schützend an die Brust gepresst, dann splitterte Glas, die Maschinengewehre der heranbrausenden Jäger ratterten, es knallte und rumste und die Leute brüllten, warfen sich auf den schwankenden Boden und versteckten sich unter den Sitzen. Fast, als begriffen sie nicht, dass die Spitfires einen vollen Tank, massenhaft Zeit und keine Gegenwehr hatten, die ihnen den Luftraum noch irgendwie streitig machen würde.

Der Zug hatte tatsächlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance, kapierte Max später, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass nur die strategisch wichtigsten Nachschubzüge mit Flakabwehr bestückt worden waren, nicht die mit ein bisschen Munition für die abgeschlagene Luftwaffe und ein paar verwundeten Soldaten und U-Boot-Fahrern an Bord. Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade weil die britischen Piloten nicht unter Zeitdruck standen, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich die wichtigen Waggons durchsiebt hatten, der vordere Teil des Zugs in die Luft flog und alle weiteren Abteile ruckartig zum Stehen kamen und schlingernd entgleisten.

Im ersten Moment ging von Haber davon aus, tot zu sein. Er war ohne die geringste Knautschzone auf seinen gebrochenen rechten Arm gefallen, von irgendwo lief ihm Blut in die Augen, in seinen Ohren summte es, und der erneut aufwallende Schmerz knapp oberhalb seines Handgelenks ließ ihn sich als allererstes erbrechen, nachdem er schwankend auf die Knie gekommen war und halb blind in Richtung Licht nach draußen kroch.

Es war dumm, eigentlich. Sie waren immer noch unter Beschuss und der Großteil der Toten an diesem Tag starb durchsiebt von Kugeln, nicht durch die eigentliche Entgleisung oder die Explosionen der Munitionsmagazine in Waggon eins und zwei, aber Max dachte nicht mehr. Alles, was irgendwie zählte, war aus der rauchenden Enge des Abteils zu kommen und dem seltsamen Geruch von versengtem Fleisch zu entgehen, dem Duft eines gut durchgegarten Sonntagsbraten an sich gar nicht so unähnlich, und dieser Gedanke brachte ihn ein zweites Mal kopfüber zum Kotzen, direkt neben den verfluchten Schienen, bevor eine Salve von Kugeln zwei Meter vor ihm das trockene Gras durchlöcherte und er sich bäuchlings in sein eigenes Erbrochenes werfen musste, um dem sicheren Kopfschuss zu entgehen.

Es war der absolute, totale Wahnsinn. Max war U-Boot gefahren, er wusste wie sich nackte Angst anfühlte. Er wusste, wie man mit nasser Hose auf den Tod wartete, er wusste, wie man mit bebenden Fingern das Kruzifix unter seinem Hemd hervorfischte und so inbrünstig betete, wie man es zuletzt mit sechs Jahren in der Weihnachtsmesse getan hatte, um das Christkind um Schlittschuhe unterm Weihnachtsbaum zu bitten. Er wusste, wie sich viel zu nah explodierende Wasserbomben anhörten, wie das Gebälk eines U-Boots unter den wechselnden Druckverhältnissen quietschen konnte und wie es unter Wasser hallte und kreischte und ächzte, wenn ein Schiff in Hörweite sank.

Und trotzdem war dies etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, auf das er nach allem nicht vorbereitet war.

Während von Haber den Jägern mit starrem, ungläubigem Blick hinterherschaute, die Hände wrang und kurz verzweifelte, kam Josef lange genug zu Bewusstsein, um seine Lage als absolut beschissen zu bewerten, selbst unter den optimistischsten Bewertungskriterien. Irgendetwas hatte ihn ab der Hüfte an eingeklemmt, seine untere Körperhälfte reagierte nicht wirklich, weder mit Schmerzsignalen noch auf den Versuch zur Bewegung, sein Kiefer war erneut ausgerenkt, etwas hatte ihn hart am Hinterkopf getroffen, und obwohl er nicht viel mehr als das entsprechende Wummern in seinem Schädel wahrnahm, wusste er, dass es nicht allzu weit entfernt brannte.

 _War’s das, endgültig, nachdem er dem Tod erst gerade so_ raffiniert _von der Schippe gesprungen war?_

Zu seinem Glück griff die Ohnmacht nach ihm, bevor er wirklich bemerken konnte, _wie_ verflucht nah sich das Feuer bereits herangefressen hatte und er, angesichts der sicheren Rauchvergiftung, in Panik ausbrechen konnte.

Was war wohl schlimmer, ertrinken und in einem U-Boot-Wrack auf den Meeresboden sinken, oder ersticken und anschließend zu einem kleinen Häufchen Asche verbrennen, der vom Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon geweht werden würde?...

Die Erkenntnis, dass er verdammt nochmal nicht alleine war und keine Zeit zu verschwenden hatte, traf Max wie ein Schlag. Um ihn herum waren Menschen, _überall_ ; heulende, stumm vor sich hin glotzende, verletzte, sterbende Menschen, die aus den auseinandergebrochenen Abteilen und durchschlagenden Waggons hinauskrochen, sich ihre brennenden Kleidungsstücke vom Leib rissen und ihre Gliedmaßen zählten. Max blickte durch sie alle hindurch; sie interessierten ihn nicht. Zumindest nicht, bevor Wolf aus einem der umgestürzten Zugteile herausgewankt kam und sie alle feige Versager nannte, die ihren hässlichen Fotzenmüttern mit dem ganzen Gejammer Schande bereiteten, ganz als hätten ein paar Wasserbomben sie ordentlich durchgeschüttelt und fast die Torpedos aus ihren Apparaturen herausgeschleudert. Nichts, was einen richtigen Bajuwaren schocken würde. 

Es passierte nicht, auch nachdem Max mit zitternden Knien die Gleise abgeschritten war und gleichermaßen über Tote und Verwundete gestolpert war, um so nah wie möglich an die rauchenden Wrackteile heranzukommen, sein stechend pochender Arm nutzlos um die eigene Mitte geschlungen.

Wo in drei Teufels Namen war der elende Mistkerl? 

Von Haber war in der Tat nicht zu unterschätzen, stellte Josef Wolf ein weiteres Mal fest, nachdem der Junge an seinem entzündeten Kiefergelenk herumruckte und ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht drosch, bis er schmerzgepeinigt hochzuckte und soweit bei Bewusstsein war, dass er die Faust der Bratze reflexartig wegschlug und nach seiner Kehle greifen wollte.

„Bist du noch bei _Trost_??“

„Bist du’s? Aufstehen, verdammte Scheiße, ich hab dich nicht für Nichts und wieder Nichts ausgegraben!“

Er wurde gestoßen, hart vor die Brust, und er sah an sich herunter, blinzelte, begegnete von Habers wildem Blick, spürte den Rauch viel zu heiß in seiner Lunge, und alles ging plötzlich viel zu schnell. Josef wurde an den Schultern gepackt und mit einem Ruck unter der umgestürzten Abdeckung hervorgezogen, die sich tief in seinen rechten Oberschenkel geschnitten hatte, von Haber brüllte wie ein Kalb beim Schlachten – _sein Arm ist gebrochen_ , fiel Josef lahm ein – dann explodierte grellweißer Schmerz hinter seiner eigenen Stirn, als er versuchte, das linke Bein irgendwie zu belasten, und er sackte gequält ächzend in sich zusammen.

„Weiter, du Sauhund!“ Von Haber schäumte über. „Ich sterb‘ hier nicht, also beweg dich, Himmel Arsch und Zwirn!“

Josef konnte nicht wirklich widersprechen und war vollkommen damit überfordert, irgendetwas anderes als pfeifende Atemzüge und gepeinigtes Wimmern von sich zu geben, aber _laufen??_ Sein linkes Bein war absolut im Arsch, anders war das Gefühl blanker Folter nicht zu erklären, dass sich jetzt mit plötzlicher Intensität in sein wiedergekehrtes Bewusstsein grub und ihn den Tod herbeisehnen ließ. Hatte das Bürschchen sie noch alle? Hatte er Augen in seinem Schlaumeierschädel?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, kaltschweißig und zitternd.

„Ich streite jetzt nicht!“ _Tassilo_ packte ihn drohend und Josef versuchte ihm auszuweichen, versuchte zu bitten, aber der Junge hatte ihn und er war stärker.

Josef hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr gehasst. Von Haber hatte ihn halb auf die eigene Schulter gestützt und zwang ihn im Würgegriff voran, und Josef schrie bei jedem Schritt markerschütternd, kämpfte halb von Sinnen gegen den schraubstockartigen Arm um seine Schultern an, der ihn zu diesen Höllenschmerzen zwang, biss, weinte die Tränen nackter Pein und verwünschte den Anderen unter Zuhilfenahme sämtlicher biblischer Plagen, aber es brachte nichts. Der Junge hielt ihn, als wäre sein Arm spontan geheilt, er schleppte sie voran, als hätte er inmitten des Beschusses seine Bestimmung zum Notretter gefunden, und er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, während Josef ihn halb wahnsinnig vor Qual aufs Übelste beschimpfte und sein Bestes tat, um die ganze Prozedur in instinktiver Gegenwehr zu erschweren.

Irgendwie schafften sie es aus den Überresten des Zugwaggons heraus. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich scherte. Josef kratzte so nah am Rand des Erträglichen herum, dass er nichts mehr sah, nicht wirklich etwas hörte, und ihn erst recht nichts mehr kümmerte, abgesehen von den Empfindungen seines Körpers und dem heftigen Auf- und Abwallen des Schmerzes. Und die Dunkelheit war da, seltsam einladend und heimelig, aber immer, wenn er sich gerade fallen lassen wollte, bekam er eine Ohrfeige und der Junge schrie ihm wüste Dinge ins Ohr, die er ihn nie zuvor hatte sagen hören. 

Von Haber hatte ihm den rechten Oberschenkel mit der munter vor sich hin sprudelnden, erstaunlich tiefen Wunde abgebunden, erfuhr er später, denn obwohl das linke Bein mit den Brüchen ihn mehrmals das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ, war es der Blutverlust, der ihn nach allem fast doch noch draufgehen ließ.

Josef hatte nie zuvor einer Person so viel geschuldet, und selbst halb im Delirium vor sich hin dämmernd und am ganzen Körper zitternd, war da dieser fremdartige, furchterregende Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf.

Er hatte ein weiteres Mal durch Maximilian Ludwig Tassilo von Haber überlebt, fast, als könnte der Junge den Tod riechen und ihn alleine mit großer Geste und seinen wichtigtuerischen Shakespeare-Zitaten abwehren.

Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis sie von diesem gottverdammten Flecken französischer Erde gerettet und in ein Lazarett verfrachtet wurden, und bis es soweit war, hatte Max drei halbe Nervenzusammenbrüche hinter sich. Das Adrenalin verhinderte zunächst, dass er seinen Arm und die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn wirklich wahrnahm, auch wenn er eine heftige Migräne herankriechen spüren konnte, aber nachdem er die Verantwortung für Wolf in die Hände der Schwestern und Ärzte des nächstgelegenen Lazaretts abgegeben hatte, traf ihn schließlich die ganze Breitseite des Schocks und er warf sich dem armen Mädchen in die Arme, das ihm eine Baby-Dosis Morphium verabreichen wollte und unbeholfen seinen Rücken tätschelte, während er hemmungslos vor sich hin flennte.

War es in diesem Moment, dass Max beschloss, dass der Krieg für ihn unter allen Umständen vorbei war? Gut möglich. Er hatte seinen Soll geleistet, fand er, er war nicht bereit, mehr von dem eben Geschehenen zu ertragen, Weltanschauung hin oder her, und es musste Wege und Möglichkeiten geben, um an dieser Stelle mit seinen Verletzungen das Handtuch werfen zu können, auch ohne dafür direkt an die Wand gestellt zu werden. Für Josef Wolf war der Krieg immerhin definitiv vorbei, und wenn Max es schlau anstellte, dann würde der Mann ihm in seinem jetzigen Zustand ein absolutes Ass im Ärmel liefern.

Nach zwei Jahren übler Schikane war er es ihm irgendwie schuldig, fand Max.

Natürlich gestaltete sich alles überaus schwierig. Max schlief kaum, seit er beinahe an den Gleisen verreckt wäre, und obwohl er körperlich noch vergleichsweise gut dran war und seine Fraktur nicht so beschissen stand, wie er selbst nach der ganzen schweren Betätigung erwartet hatte, hatte er seinem eigenen Gefühl nach ein viel zu großes Verlangen nach dem süßen, einlullenden Frieden des Morphiums, der einem wenigstens ein paar Stunden Ruhe zugestand. Obwohl er nie viel bekommen hatte und selbst irgendwie sein Bestes tat, nicht nach mehr zu fragen und das Ganze im Blick zu halten. Er konnte verdammt nochmal nicht opiatabhängig werden, unter allen möglichen Zeitpunkten vor allem nicht jetzt, wo er doch sein Gehirn so sehr brauchte.

Wolfs linker Oberschenkel war zweimal übel gebrochen und das ganze sah denkbar schlecht aus, sodass die Ärzte sich tatsächlich zum Operieren durchrangen, auch wenn dafür die Ressourcen eigentlich hinten und vorne nicht reichten. An Bord hätten sie definitiv kurzen Prozess gemacht und amputiert, so viel war sicher, von daher war es sein Glück. Max frage sich mehr als einmal, ob es an seinem hübschen, totenblassen Gesicht lag, das selbst durch seine Faust und den Nasenbruch nicht wesentlich entstellt worden war, aber natürlich war das nur seine eigene Bitterkeit, die da aus ihm sprach.

Max hatte bis auf die drei Wochen in La Rochelle nie zuvor so lange im Krankenhaus gelegen, und auch wenn er partout kein Mitleid mit dem anderen Mann haben wollte, war offensichtlich, dass es ihm beschissen ging. Trotz der beiden Krankenschwestern, die viel zu häufig kichernd durch den schützenden Wandschirm hindurchlugten. Obwohl der Fraß im Lazarett essbarer als Laudrups Zeug und das von ihrem neuen Koch zusammen war.

Das Schlimme war, dass Max es _verstand_. Den plötzlichen Koller in der Realität, die Unfähigkeit, mit irgendjemandem Zivilen zu reden, fast, als gehörten sie einer anderen Spezies an, die unbedarften Fragen der paar deutschen Ärzte nach ihren Feindfahrten. Alles war zu grell und schmerzte beim Wahrnehmen. Die Menschen benahmen sich zu fein. Das Essen war zu lecker. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen duftete es überall frisch und reinlich, so als wäre gerade geputzt worden. Es war der krasseste Kontrast, den es zu den Wochen auf See geben konnte und wenn er sich nicht komplett täuschte, hatte Obermechanikermaat Wolf seit jeher zu denjenigen gehört, die die paar Wochen zwischen ihren Einsätzen nur in den seltensten Fällen tatsächlich zuhause bei der Familie verbrachten und sich stattdessen in ihrem Urlaub durch die Hafenpuffs der französischen Küste schliefen und soffen.

Mit siebzehn hatte Max gedacht, sie nie verstehen zu können. Drei Feindfahrten später tat er es ihnen zwar nicht gleich, wusste aber nur zu gut, wovor es sich auf diese Art und Weise wegzulaufen lohnte und verkniff sich sein Naserümpfen. Auch wenn das nicht hieß, dass er den Mann sonst in seinem Verhalten entschuldigte, oder, noch schlimmer, billigte. Auch, wenn sein widerwilliges Mitleid mit dem Andere nicht bedeuteten, dass er ihn als irgendetwas anderes sah, als das emotional inkontinente, tyrannische Bauernschwein, dass der Bayer nun mal war.

Wolf wusste, dass der Junge dort stand und ihn anstarrte. Natürlich. Er machte ja nicht umsonst seit fünf Minuten einen Punkt darin, die Augen fest geschlossen zu halten und den Burschen zu ignorieren. Eigentlich blamabel, wenn man so darüber nachdachte. Er versteckte sich. Josef war keiner, der sich versteckte; nie gewesen, nie im U-Boot geworden. Er konnte wenig mit Sicherheit über sich selbst sagen, aber er war kein Schisser. Außer wenn es darum ging, einem blonden Oberprimaner in die Augen zu schauen, nachdem er ihm ernsthaft die Eier aus der Pfanne gerettet hatte.

Es war eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass Josef das nicht konnte und phänomenal versagte, als er sich doch selbst dazu zwang und missmutig gähnend die verquollenen Augen öffnete.

„Du bist eine Zecke, von Haber.“

Der Junge musterte ihn kurz mit kritisch hochgeschossenen Augenbrauen und spielte mit der linken Hand an seinem Gips herum. „Und du bist ein einbeiniges Huhn. Haben wir es jetzt? Jungejunge, stellst du dich etwa immer schlafend, sobald jemand vorbeikommt?“

„Halt die Fresse, oder willste den anderen Zahn auch noch n‘ Stück kürzer?“

Max holte tief Luft und runzelte entschlossen die Stirn, fast als wollte er erneut mit seinen süßen achtzehn Jahren in den Krieg ziehen, um Josef Wolf die Meinung zu sagen und zur passenden Gelegenheit bei sterneklarer Nacht auf der Brücke Eichendoff zitieren und sie alle an seiner umfassenden Bildung teilhaben zu lassen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Einerseits bescheuert, peinlich und lächerlich, andererseits unbestreitbar bewundernswert, seit jeher.

Jetzt war der Junge vor allem wütend.

„Nein. Nicht ‚ _halt die Fresse_ ‘, nicht ‚ _Schnauze_ ‘. Nicht ‚ _Ruhe dahinten, sonst knallt’s_ ‘, gar nichts davon. Ich bin nicht der Benjamin, ich bin es seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr, und wenn du es nicht hinkriegst, jetzt damit aufzuhören, dann kannst du alleine auf allen Vieren Richtung _Breitengüßbach-Unterböblingen_ kriechen, oder weiß der Geier, wo du sonst aus der Erde gekrochen bist. Verstanden, du blöder Mistkerl?“

Josef schnaubte. Wie viele Kinnhaken hätte er ihm unter normalen Umständen verpassen lassen, gerecht aufgeteilt unter allen Jungs im Torpedoraum, damit das Milchgesicht nie vergaß, dass absolut _niemand_ auf seiner Seite war? Einige, so viel war sicher.

Jetzt, nach einer ausgewachsenen Kneipenklopperei, der Nachricht, dass ihr Kahn abgesoffen war, und dem Entkommen aus einem unter Beschuss stehenden Zuges tat vor allem sein Kiefer bei jeder einzelnen Sprechbewegung weh. Außerdem duzte ihn der kleine Pisser dreist, fast als hätte er jeden militärischen Drill vergessen, und Josef konnte nicht mal alleine pissen gehen, weil seine untere Körperhälfte nicht funktionierte. Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass gefüttert zu werden entwürdigend war, dann beförderte ihn _das_ _jetzt_ in eine ganz neue Dimension der schamhaften Hilflosigkeit, und er war schlichtweg noch nicht weit genug hin, um das in irgendeiner Weise ertragen zu können.

„Spitz die Ohren, Hans Wurst.“ stieß er irgendwann hervor, um einiges müder als er sich selbst fühlte. „Ist nicht mein verschissenes Problem, wenn das jetzt dein Heldenmoment sein soll. Mach was du willst. Geh nach Hause, zurück an die Mutterbrust, zieh die Eier ein, _es ist mir komplett egal_.“ Er fuchtelte mit den Händen, als Max nur eine Augenbraue hob. „Sie werden dich eh bald wieder rausjagen, also triff deine bescheuerten Pfadfinderfreunde, mach einen drauf, _begatte_ dein Mädel oder tu was auch immer Ärztesöhnchen wie du so tun. Solange du jemandem anderes auf die Nerven fällst, ist es mir absolut _wurscht_ , klar? Ich _weiß_ verdammt nochmal, dass ich hier ewig nicht wegkomme, auch ohne dass du blöde Sau es mir sagst.“

Nicht einmal in der Stimmung für gute Beleidigungen war er.

Von Haber schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge und es schien ihn ohne Frage einiges zu kosten, ihm nicht noch einmal ins Gesicht zu langen – diesmal vielleicht mit der Aluminiumschale auf seinem Nachttisch anstelle einer Cognacflasche – aber er beherrschte sich. Das Bürschchen hatte sich wirklich verändert, seit er ’42 mit den besten Intentionen in ihren Stammpuff gestolpert war, um sich in seiner gewohnten Manier von jedem ein Sternchen ins Heft malen zu lassen und mit traurigen Hundeaugen erkennen musste, dass absolut niemand ihn so toll fand, wie seine Eltern es ihn vermutlich hatten glauben lassen.

Statt einem verletzten Ausbruch von _Ihr seid ja alle sooo gemein_ hob der Junge also nur vielsagend den rechten Arm und wies auf den Gips, den sie ihm nach dem Desaster auf den Schienen neu zusammengepappt hatten.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht halb zerquetscht worden, aber für mich dauert’s auch noch ein Weilchen, bis ich hier raus bin. Wird wohl vorerst nichts mit ‘nem neuen Boot für mich.“

Wolf runzelte die Stirn und kam nicht gegen den Zwang an, sich nervös umzusehen. „Wenn du das nicht ‘n klein bisschen bedauernder sagst, schmücken deine Eingeweide bald die Außenmauer von diesem verdammten Lazarett, und ich möchte nicht als Mitwisser daneben stehen, kapiert?“

„Willst _du_ zurück?“

„Ist nicht die Frage. Die nehmen keine, die sich nicht selbst den Arsch abwischen können.“

Von Haber lächelte fast kurz und kaschierte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, indem er sich räuspernd die Locken aus der Stirn wischte. Vermutlich Schadenfreude.

„Warum hast du’s getan?“ brachte Wolf unwillkürlich hervor und ärgerte sich im selben Moment über seine lockere Zunge. Er wollte den Burschen loswerden, nicht noch länger in seinem Zimmer haben, warum stellte er also Fragen?

„Was?“

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine, du Bettnässer.“

Tassilos blinzelte verwundert, aber sein Blick war erstaunlich fest und er sprach langsam, fast als redete er mit einem Begriffsstutzigen. Vermutlich hielt er ihn tatsächlich für zurückgeblieben, der arrogante Fatzke.

„Wir sind die _Letzten_ , das ist dir klar, oder? Ich werde mir _nicht_ nachsagen lassen, dass ich den anderen Überlebenden der U-612 hab verbrennen lassen, nur weil er ein sadistischer Choleriker ist. Ich bin nicht so.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja.“

„Sag schon, _was_ bist du nicht?“

„Ich bin kein Arschloch, Wolf. Tut mir leid für dich, aber du hast es nicht geschafft, mich so zu machen.“

Josef prustete hämisch. Das Muttersöhnchen war wirklich unmöglich. „Hah, du glaubst, ich habe so viel Gedanken an dich verschwendet? Um etwas aus dir zu machen? Hackt’s bei dir? Es war nicht ‚Tassilo und die U-612‘, sondern ‚die U-612‘ und Ende. Du hast nicht begriffen, dass es nicht um dich ging und _das_ war das Problem. Nicht ich, nicht Mathias, nicht Thorsten.“

„Ich hatte mit _niemandem_ ein Problem. Nur mit dir. Und wann genau habe ich _je_ gesagt, dass ihr alle meine Bediensteten seid und ich mich so viel besser finde? Wann genau war das, Wolf?“

„Indem du _pausenlos_ gequatscht hast!“

„Ich war achtzehn, Josef. _Achtzehn_.“

„Ja freilich! Alt genug um zu wissen, wann man die elendige Schnauze zu halten hat!“

Von Haber starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang anklagend an – er war immer noch so verflucht idealistisch, obwohl er innerhalb von zwei Jahren vermutlich mehr gealtert war als die meisten anderen – und Josef hatte das drängende Gefühl, dass dem Burschen eine Gemeinheit der besonderen Art auf der Zunge lag, aber der Junge entschied sich letztlich nur für ein missbilligendes Naserümpfen und verkniff sich seine Worte. Er hatte _wirklich_ eine ganze Menge gelernt, und obwohl es genau die Sache war, die Josef gerade noch an seinem vergangenen Ich bemängelt hatte, regte ihn sein beleidigtes Schweigen nun fast mehr auf als es jede altkluge Bemerkung getan hätte.

„ _Was_??“

„Nichts. Nichts, was ich teilen möchte. Nicht, dass du dich wieder von meinen Meinungen und meiner Bildung und meinem _pausenlosen Gequatsche_ angegriffen fühlst und es nötig findest, kleine Jungs zu schikanieren, nur weil sie schlauer als du sind.“

Wolf glaubte kurz, sich verhört zu haben. Tassilo machte keine Gefangenen, wurde ihm bewusst, nicht wenn sein ehemaliger Peiniger mit eingegipstem Oberschenkel in einem Dreckslazarett vor sich hin dümpelte und keine Chance hatte, ihm für seine Unverschämtheit die Fresse zu polieren.

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu, du Unfall eines sich prostituierenden Schweines,“ er versuchte nicht laut zu werden, wirklich, aber Josef hatte nie wirklich gelernt noch vorgelebt bekommen, sich diesbezüglich groß zurückzuhalten, besonders wenn sein militärischer Rang es ihm erlaubte. „Ich weiß nicht, was sich deine Eltern bei deiner Erziehung gedacht haben. _Wirklich nicht_. Mag sein, dass es ihnen gefallen hat, dich nach Strich und Faden zu verziehen, aber du hast dich zum beschissenen Militär gemeldet, bevor du auf unseren Kahn Luft weggeatmet hast, und dich nicht an irgendeiner jüdischen Universität eingeschrieben. Was zum Henker hast du Vollidiot erwartet? Dass wir alle nur auf unseren Messias _Tassilo von Haber_ gewartet haben? Verflixt nochmal!“

Eine Augenbraue des Bengels war immer höher gerutscht, je lauter Wolf wurde, und sehr zu seiner Überraschung begann der Junge nach ein paar Sekunden zu schmunzeln. Josef war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Das Bürschchen war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Biste endgültig übergeschnappt, Junge?“

Von Habers Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert – verfluchte Mädchenlippen, wenn man sich die Sache genau besah – und diesmal zögerte er nicht, Josef seine Gedanken ausführlichst mitzuteilen und nicht das letzte Bisschen zurückzuhalten.

„Du hast in überraschend vielen Punkten Recht. Gebe ich zu und ich gönne es dir sogar. Das, was du allerdings auf Teufel komm raus nicht erkennen kannst, ist, dass du mit jedem Punkt auch etwas über dich selbst sagst.“

Josef lächelte unangenehm. Der Junge war eine heftige Nervensäge, ja, aber sich mit ihm verbal und ohne die Möglichkeit der Gewaltanwendung zu streiten, machte überraschend viel Spaß. „Und was soll das mir jetzt sagen, Klugscheißer? Na? Bleibt’s jetzt dabei? Eingebildete Worte und nicht viel mehr?“

Von Haber sollte nicht enttäuschen. „Na, Hosen runter. Wenn schon, denn schon. Ich _bin_ ein verzogenes Einzelkind, das ist korrekt. Eltern, die sich lange ein Kind gewünscht haben, alles richtig machen wollten und mir immer das Beste vom Besten ermöglicht haben. Ich habe mich freiwillig bei der Kriegsmarine mustern lassen, weil ich mein eigenes antikes Heldenepos erleben wollte und weil es die erste Sache war, die ich jemals selbst entschieden habe. Punkt.“

Max lächelte fast freundlich.

„Und was ist mit _dir_? Was ist dein Problem damit, dass ich ohne den Krieg Abitur gemacht und studiert hätte, und am Ende vielleicht der Arzt gewesen wäre, der deine Syphilis behandelt hätte? Vielleicht der Neid darauf, dass du seit... wie viel wohl?... Zehn Jahren malochen musst, während andere mit Papis Geld Pfarrer, Lehrer oder Arzt werden, eben das, was man gerade in euren bayrischen Käffern respektiert?“

Josef schluckte. „Sehe ich verdammt nochmal so aus, als ob ich mich den ganzen Tag mit Blagen herumschlagen wollen würde? Oder auf einer Kanzel stehen? Oder Sackratten behandeln, indem ich den Leuten wie eine Schwuchtel die Schamhaare durchkämme?“

„Nein. Aber du wirkst wie jemand, der gerne mehr Macht hätte als nur die eigene Frau zu vermöbeln oder seine Untergebenen zu drangsalieren, aber du bist ein kleiner, _wirklich_ kleiner Fisch und das merkst du besonders stark, wenn jemand wie ich vor deiner Nase herumscharwenzelt.“

„Meinst du also? _Meinst du_?“

Der Bengel blinzelte völlig unbeeindruckt und Josef nahm alles zurück, was er zuvor bezüglich _Streit_ und _Spaß machen_ gedacht hatte, während Tassilo sich, wie um es sich bequem zu machen, auf seiner Bettkante niederließ und seinen Gips im Schoß wog, bevor er erneut bedächtig den Mund öffnete und fast nachdenklich fortfuhr.

„Natürlich ist da auch noch die familiäre Sache. Jemand wie du ist ordentlich verdroschen worden, und wenn ich mir so anschaue, wie du völlig ungehemmt bei den kleinsten Dingen herumbrüllst, denke ich, dass das bei euch zuhause vollkommen normal war. Dein Vater ist ‘n ziemlicher Bollerkopf, nicht wahr? Genau wie du jetzt, aber vielleicht noch etwas gröber und hitzköpfiger.“ Der Junge machte eine kurze, effekheischende Pause. „Dann hast du keinerlei Respekt vor Frauen und nicht den geringsten Beschützerinstinkt, also wirst du keine Schwestern haben. Brüder vielleicht, aber wenn dann kleinere. Irgendwie glaubst du ja tatsächlich, neben dem ganzen Geprügel auf uns im Torpedoraum aufgepasst zu haben, vor allem auf Thorsten, und das passt gut in den ganzen Erstgeborenen- und Großer-Bruder-Komplex. Auf der anderen Seite warst du in zwei Jahren kaum zuhause. Spricht für die These, dass deine Eltern nicht einfach sind, spricht aber gegen eine Schar von kleinen Geschwistern, für die du den großen Helden im Krieg spielen musst.“

Von Haber wartete kurz ab, die Augen unbewegt auf ihn gerichtet. Josef wollte ihn herunter auf den Boden schubsen und seinen Stiefelabsatz in seine Gurgel rammen, wollte ihm den Ausdruck von ungehemmten Interesse vom Gesicht wischen und ihn auf die Art und Weise auslachen, die den Buben mit dem Schwanz zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt winselnd in die Ecke geschickt hätte. Leider funktionierte letzteres nicht ohne Zuschauer, die auf ihn zu hören hatten, und es war nicht so, als ob Josef sich alleine auf die Seite drehen konnte, wenn seine Glieder einschliefen und zu kribbeln begannen, geschweige denn hochkam. Er schwieg also, vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, und versuchte das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

„Na?“ Tassilo schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge, plötzlich wieder ein Grundschulkind, das bespaßt und gelobt werden wollte. „Was ist nun? Stimmt’s?“

Josefs Schädel drohte zu platzen.

„Verzieh dich einfach, Arschloch. Und sag der Fotze mit den braunen Zöpfen, dass ich Morphium brauche, wenn du schon dabei bist.“

Eigentlich ging es noch – es war ihm schleierhaft wie viel Opiate sie ihm in den Körper jagten, um die Schmerzen einigermaßen erträglich zu machen, aber in der Regel war es gerade so ausreichend, um ihn nicht vor Qual an die Decke gehen zu lassen – aber jetzt sehnte er sich vor allem nach dem sanften Hinwegschlummern, dass ihn ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an von Haber und seine selbstgefälligen Kapriolen einige Stunden schlafen lassen würde. Er hatte sie bitter nötig, wenn der Bursche die kommenden Tage damit zubringen wollte, ihm auf die Nerven zu fallen und ungefragt seine Thesen über Josefs Familienleben mit der Welt zu teilen.

War dies etwa seine Strafe fürs Trinken, Herumhuren und Beinahe-Meutern auf ihrer ersten Feindfahrt mit Hoffmann? Der Ausgleich dafür, dass er einfach nicht sterben wollte, obwohl der Sensenmann ein paar Mal sein Glück mit ihm versucht hatte?


	3. Kapitel 3

Max wusste nicht ganz genau, ab wann aus seinem Vorhaben, aus Wolfs Verwundung Nutzen zu ziehen und seine Anstrengungen für den Krieg zu reduzieren, die Bereitschaft wurde, Krankenschwester zu spielen. Vielleicht war es an dem Nachmittag, als das Lazarett von amerikanischen Bombern angegriffen wurde und der Flügel, in dem sie beide untergebracht wurden, innerhalb einer Viertelstunde in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Wieder hatte Max die Wahl, sich selbst aus der Affäre zu ziehen und die Alliierten die Arbeit machen zu lassen, den bayrischen Obermechanikermaat über den Jordan zu befördern – verflixt, vor nicht einmal vier Wochen war das eine absolut attraktive Aussicht gewesen – aber Max konnte das nicht und es blieb dabei.

Josef war in seiner Anwesenheit sehr still geworden, auch schon bevor er ihn ein weiteres Mal evakuiert und in den Lazarettbunker geschubst hatte, wo sie mit den Schwestern und Ärzten fast zwei Stunden lang bang ausharrten. Am Ende des Tages war die Hälfte der Patienten tot. Keiner hatte die Zeit gehabt, die Bettlägerigen irgendwie in Sicherheit zu bringen; Josef war dementsprechend der einzige Patient mit einer Verletzung an den Beinen, und seiner zu blanken Miene nach zu urteilen, war es ihm sehr wohl bewusst, dank Max eine Ausnahme zu sein.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich wirklich zurückhielt, wenn er denn mit Max sprach – meist, um ihn auf kreativste Art und Weise aufzufordern, den Mund zu halten – aber Max war nach dem Bombardement an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihn tatsächlich jedes Wort freute, freundlich oder unfreundlich.

Es war tatsächlich so, wie Hoffmann mal gesagt hatte: seinen ersten Patienten vergaß man nie.

Er wusste nicht ganz genau, warum Wolf es zuließ. Vielleicht, weil ihm klar war, dass er ohne Max zu denjenigen gehört hätte, die verkohlt aus ihren eigenen Kissen hatten geschüttelt werden müssen und auch die Schwestern, die wie verknallte Schulmädchen um ihn herumgestrichen waren, im Zweifelsfall keine Hilfe waren; jedenfalls nicht so wie jemand, mit dem man schon vorher wohl oder übel durch Himmel und Hölle gegangen war. Vielleicht täuschte Max sich jedoch auch und dachte gemäß seiner schulischen Erziehung erneut in der Philosophie von _dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_ , und wenn man ehrlich war, hatte er immer eine außerordentliche Schwäche für die Vorstellung von echter männlicher Kameradschaft und soldatischem Vertrauen in den Nebenmann gehabt, von daher war das gar nicht mal so sehr aus der Luft gegriffen.

Vermutlich dachte Josef nicht einmal so weit und tat das, was in seiner Situation das einzig Mögliche war: sich abfinden.

Von Haber hatte nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf seinen kurzen Versuch der Psychoanalyse bekommen, aber wenn man so wollte, dann war Schweigen ja auch eine Antwort. Natürlich entstammte das Meiste dem Tratsch der Mannschaftsmitglieder, die in fast zwei Jahren auf See auch ab und an über den Obermechanikermaat gemunkelt hatten, denn das blieb nicht aus, selbst wenn man so einschüchternd wie Wolf war. Jeder schlief ab und zu oder ging zum Rauchen auf die Brücke.

Max hatte anfangs gedacht, dass Männer weniger als Frauen lästerten, aber spätestens nach seiner ersten Feindfahrt sah er ein, dass er sich da geirrt hatte. Zumindest bei den U-Boot-Fahrern. Ohne wirkliche Ablenkung außer Gespräche über Sex, Furzwitze und durchsiffte Kreuzworträtsel war das Getratsche über die Mannschaftsmitglieder und, noch brisanter, _die Offiziere_ , das einzig wirkliche Spannende. Dass der Bayer mit seinen stolzen sechsundzwanzig unverheiratet war und einen wesentlich jüngeren Bruder hatte, wusste Max tatsächlich von Ritzenhoff, der seine Klappe selbst auf Teufel komm raus nicht halten konnte, aber die geschockte Überraschung in Wolfs Blick war unbezahlbar gewesen, von daher bereute Max es im Nachhinein nicht, die Ohren an den richtigen Stellen gespitzt zu haben.

Tatsächlich kam er irgendwann zu der Einsicht, dass Wolf abgesehen von seinen cholerischen Wutausbrüchen vermutlich eher schweigsam war. Max selbst hätte die Peinlichkeit, auf Gedeih und Verderb dem guten Willen einer anderen Person ausgeliefert zu sein, definitiv mit nervösem Geplapper versucht zu zerstreuen; Josef wiederum machte komplett dicht und schien sich weit in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, von wo aus er Max misstrauisch zu beäugte, und in den angespanntesten Momenten hatte er in der Tat manchmal Angst davor, dass Wolf ihn in einem unbedachten Moment mit dem überschüssigen Verbandszeug strangulieren würde. Er tat es natürlich nicht. Max machte bewusst einen Punkt darin, dem anderen Mann klipp und klar zu zeigen, dass er seine einzige Chance war, so früh wie möglich in die Heimat fahren zu können, vor allem nachdem er in einem heftigen Wutausbruch alle Schwestern verschreckt hatte, und man musste lobend hervorheben, dass Wolf sich seitdem weitestgehend am Riemen riss.

Außer in den Momenten, wenn die schmerzstillende Wirkung des Morphiums nachließ und Max ihn daran erinnern musste, dass sie nur noch etwas für die Nacht haben würden, wenn er die nächsten drei Stunden die Zähne zusammenbiss. Auch, wenn er sich vor Schmerzen hin und her wandt, bettelte, stöhnte und frustriert schrie. Es war wahrhaftig verheerend, wie viel Schmerzmittel die Verwundeten des Bombardements verschlangen, obwohl so viele der eigentlichen Patienten mittlerweile eingeäschert und im besten Fall nach Hause verschickt worden waren, und die für Josef übrig bleibende Ration langte hinten und vorne nicht; _obwohl_ Max ihm mittlerweile die paar Tröpfchen zusätzlich spritzte, die eigentlich für ihn und seinen Arm vorgesehen waren.

Max hatte selbst einen gebrochenen Knochen und er wusste auch noch grob, wie sehr sein Oberschenkel geschmerzt hatte, nachdem er sich ihn mit acht bei einem Sturz von einem Baum gebrochen hatte, aber laut den Ärzten glich Wolfs linkes Bein einer reinen Splitterlandschaft, und dem Mann brach auch nach einer frischen Dosis Morphin der kalte Schweiß aus, sobald er seinen Rumpf bewegen sollte, und seine Gesichtsfarbe war ungesunder als nach vier Wochen Dauerschleichfahrt.

Kurzum, Max hatte verschissen viel Mitleid.

Nicht nur in den Momenten, wenn sich Josefs Finger in das schweißdurchweichte Betttuch krallten und er sich tonlos wimmernd hin und her drehte, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einer Positur, die weniger schmerzhaft war als die vorherige. Er erbrach sich häufig, entweder wenn ihm von den Opiaten schlecht wurde, oder wenn sein Körper vor lauter Qual nach einem Mechanismus suchte, der es alles irgendwie besser machen würde, und es verstand sich von selbst, wie unangenehm das Ganze ihm war. Nicht nur, weil die Kotzerei es mit sich brachte, häufiger als einmal am Tag gereinigt werden zu müssen, und _die_ Prozedur trotz dem Maß an Enthemmung an Bord für sie beide mehr als unangenehm war. Auch schon bevor Max eines schönen Tages eine ausgewachsene Erektion in Wolfs Schritt bemerkte, gerade als er eigentlich damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihm Schultern und Brust zu waschen.

Es war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Als Arztsprössling wusste Max genug über die Konstitution des Körpers, dass ihm die Funktionsweise des Schwellkörpers bewusst war und er niemanden einen Strick aus einem unfreiwilligen Ständer drehen, geschweige denn Perversion vorwerfen würde. Außerdem machte es Sinn. Er selbst hatte so lange keinen richtigen Körperkontakt gehabt, dass alleine ein einziger flüchtiger Gedanke ihm das Blut nach unten rauschen ließ. Max konnte sich also bunt ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn _ihm_ jemand die Kleidung ausziehen und dann mit den Händen den Oberkörper einseifen würde.

Das Schöne war, dass Wolf das nicht wusste. Und wenn seine plötzliche Anspannung irgendein Indikator sein sollte, dann machte er sich die Gedanken, von denen von Haber wusste, dass sie vermutlich unbegründet waren, aber er würde sich davor hüten, den Obermechanikermaat darüber aufzuklären.

Max hatte soeben das Handwerkszeug dazu bekommen, ihm ein Ultimatum zu stellen, wenn denn nötig, und er würde es einsetzen, oh ja.

Nachdem er zwei Tage lang überaus großzügig so tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt, benahm sich Josef am dritten Tag derart daneben, dass Max‘ Zeit der Rache gekommen war. Und es war ja nicht nur Rache – es war seine eine, einmalige Chance, den anderen Mann zumindest vorläufig an sich zu binden und so abhängig zu machen, wie er im Superlativ eben sein konnte.

An sich war es keine schlimme Situation. Das Morphium war noch etwas knapper geworden und Max hatte in schärfster Logik daraus geschlossen, dass die beste Zeit zum Saubermachen wohl direkt nach der Injektion war, denn es war eine unglaubliche Prozedur, den anderen Mann mit seinen Schmerzen zur ausführlichen Dusche alle zwei Tage ins Badezimmer zu schaffen. Er hatte damit Recht, das wussten sie beide, aber Wolf war selbst für seine Verhältnisse in außergewöhnlich mieser Stimmung und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, ihn in schmerzhaft gewohnter Manier anzupöbeln. Er hatte am Morgen die Nachricht erhalten, dass er nach dem Abheilen der Brüche für die Heimatfront gemustert werden sollte, und Max _verstand_ es, wirklich. Nicht nur, weil das für ihn hieß, dass er noch früher dran war und für irgendein Himmelfahrtskommando der Marine abgestellt werden würde, und sein eigener Brief ebenfalls dräute.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte auch Max nur eine begrenzte Geduld und er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder derart auszurasten wie an jenem Abend im _Etablissement_ _à_ _la Place de Saint Christophe_. Wenn die Alternative war, den Obermechanikermaat damit zu konfrontieren, dass er seit ein paar Tagen durch Max‘ Berührungen Erektionen bekam, dann war es ebenso.

Seine Entscheidung fiel, als Wolf partout sein Gezeter nicht einstellen wollte und sich unter wüsten Beschimpfungen wiederholt weigerte, sich die Hose zumindest auf der rechten Seite bis zum Knie herunterziehen zu lassen, damit man ihn zumindest notdürftig waschen konnte.

„Weißt du was, mein _Lieber_ ,“ begann Max betont ruhig. „Ich weiß es. Du kannst also aufhören, das Handtuch zu umarmen, als hinge dein Leben davon ab. Außerdem sind wir hier nicht auf Feindfahrt – es gibt eine beschissene Dusche und sie nicht zu nutzen ist einfach nur respektlos gegenüber allen, die momentan keine haben, also _hör auf dich so anzustellen_ , gottverdammte Scheiße.“

Josef war noch blasser geworden, als er ohnehin seit des Angriffs auf den Schienen war, und er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, blinzelte und versuchte es noch einmal mit halb erstickter Stimme.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, dummes Arschloch. Ich habe _Schmerzen_ und ich werde garantiert nicht versuchen, an meinem Gips herumzuwurschteln oder auf meinem Bein herumzustehen!“

„Sicher hast du Schmerzen. Und einen Ständer. Den du seit drei Tagen versteckst, weil du es magst, von mir berührt zu werden.“

Es war ein fast berauschendes Gefühl, mit derart viel Wut angeschaut zu werden, ohne dass Wolf irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte. Max gab zu, dass sein Herz so schnell pumpte wie zuletzt bei dem Applaus für seinen _Hamlet_ und es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Kraft, nicht wild vor sich hin zu grinsen – möglicherweise hatte er vorher nicht gewusst, wie absolut _geil_ Manipulation und Kontrolle eigentlich sein konnten – aber er musste es vorsichtig angehen lassen, wenn er seinen Punkt deutlich machen wollte.

Diesmal wehrte Josef sich nur halbherzig.

„Ich bin keine verdammte Schwuchtel.“

„Na sicher.“

Max zwang sich dazu, so unbeeindruckt wie möglich mit seiner Tätigkeit fortzufahren. Hatte er je so etwas Gemeines gemacht? Sehr wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber es fühlte sich gut an und rückte alle Erinnerungen aus den verschissen einsamen letzten zwei Jahren irgendwie ins richtige Licht. Der Mann hatte es absolut verdient, sagte er sich, und irgendwie gefiel es Max, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf Moral zu scheißen. Er war nicht nett zu ihm gewesen; jetzt war Max mal nicht nett und es war ein faszinierendes, seltsam intensives Gefühl.

Es war tatsächlich nicht allzu einfach, so zu tun als wäre nichts, seine Berührungen ganz beiläufig zu halten und dabei Wolfs Gesicht genauestens zu beobachten. Von Haber war nicht mehr prüde, seit er neben wichsenden Männern auf dick eingeölten Torpedos versucht hatte zu schlafen, aber das Geschlecht von jemand anderem anzufassen, kostete trotzdem etwas Überwindung, auch wenn er es erst ohne jegliche Sinnlichkeit und unter dem Vorwand der Körperhygiene tat. Es ging nicht darum, dem anderen schnellstmöglich einen herunterzuholen, es ging darum, ihm auf perfide Art und Weise vor Augen zu führen, wer er war und was er wollte. Und Josef enttäuschte nicht. Auch wenn er die Augen fest geschlossen hielt und so leidend aussah, als hätte er soeben auch noch Zahnschmerzen gekriegt. Seinem Körper gefiel es, derartig berührt zu werden, ganz egal wer es tat, und auch wenn Max sein ‚sicher‘ ernst gemeint hatte – eine Hand am Schwanz war eine Hand am Schwanz, kein Grund sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen – konnte Wolf das nicht wissen.

Und, heilige Maria Mutter Gottes, der Mann war steinhart. Ein unwilliges, abgehacktes Ächzen kämpfte sich Wolfs Kehle hoch, als Max‘ Hand noch tiefer wanderte, um den Bereich zwischen Arsch und Eiern einzuseifen, und es war etwas ungerecht, dass sogar dieser Teil von ihm schön war.

„Du Mistkerl. _Das_ war es also?“ Er ließ seinen Daumen ein klein bisschen kreisen und Wolf biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe, auch wenn Max‘ Finger sofort wieder weg waren und sich stattdessen darauf konzentrierten, die Haut bis zum beginnenden Gips auf der linken Seite mit dem Waschlappen zu bearbeiten.

Josefs Augen öffneten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und von Haber kam nicht umhin, zufrieden zu bemerken wie glasig sie waren, während sie sein Gesicht abtasteten. „Was _tust_ du?“ fragte er irgendwann, erstaunlich leise und unsicher für seine Verhältnisse, und es _gefiel_ Max. Außerordentlich gut sogar.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass du keine Läuse bekommst. Ist bestimmt besonders fies, wenn man den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen muss und sie bis in die Augenbrauen kriechen.“

„Du machst das _absichtlich_.“

„Was?“

Josef zischte böse und Max beschloss, noch einen draufzusetzen und besagte Augenbrauen fragend zu heben.

„Möchtest du das gerne selbst machen? Ich kann dir gern die Krücken bringen.“

„Es gibt ‘n besonderen Platz in der Hölle für Leute wie dich, von Haber, und wenn mein _verdammtes_ Bein verheilt ist, trete ich dich höchstpersönlich zum Teufel und wieder zurück, kapiert??“

„Ja? Warum? Weil _du_ darauf stehst, von mir gewaschen zu werden? Ist das hier,“ Max blickte mit verkniffenem Lächeln vielsagend in Wolfs außerordentlich aktiven Schoß hinunter. „... etwa mein Schwanz?“

„Ich bin _keine_ Schwuchtel!“

„Mag sein. Er hier denkt anders.“

Max war gemein, _so_ verflixt gemein. Auf Josefs Gesicht war zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Angst zu sehen, auch nachdem Max ihn erneut der Länge nach in die Hand nahm und mit den Fingerkuppen über die gut durchblutete, warme Haut strich. Diesmal nicht in der Absicht, zu waschen.

„Du könntest das haben, weißt du,“ murmelte Max und Wolfs Blick war so intensiv, dass er fast körperlich schmerzte. „Ich weiß es ja eh.“

„Bist du übergeschnappt?“

„Ach, du brauchst das hier also nicht? Oder hast du noch etwas anderes vor?“

Er nahm die Hand weg und Josef schwieg, zu gleichen Teilen peinlich berührt und sauer, und es _gefiel_ Max, erneut. Er hatte das ganze wirklich gut eingefädelt, wenn die geröteten Ohren des anderen Mannes irgendein Indikator sein sollten, und es war offensichtlich, _wie_ sehr er es nötig hatte. Max konnte sich fast einbilden, dass es tatsächlich wegen ihm war und nicht an der Abstinenz lag, die den Körper hypersensibel machte, aber so konnte und wollte er nicht denken. Nicht vor dem Hintergrund, dass es ihn jetzt schon diebisch freute, den Mann so zu sehen, während die Hämatome auf seinen Wangen- und Kieferknochen von Max‘ Fäusten immer noch gelblich durchschimmerten.

Im Nachhinein sollte ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst werden, dass die Aktion alles andere als angebracht gewesen war und er – eigentlich – mehr hätte fragen müssen. Natürlich tat Max es nicht. Er hofierte kein Mädel zur Tanzstunde und fragte nicht höflich beim Spazierengehen, ob er ihr die Hand halten dürfte, während sie mit ihrem Erdbeereis die Promenade entlangflanierten. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Krieg und machte sich in allen Bereichen unentbehrlich für einen Mann, den er verachtete, möglicherweise aber noch gut gebrauchen konnte. Josef würde ihm die Welt schulden, wenn er mit ihm fertig war, das war der Plan. Nicht das gegenseitige Einverständnis zu Sexualpraktiken.

Von Haber tat also, was ihm seine Entschlossenheit diktierte, und er tat es verdammt noch mal gut. Auch mit dem Libido nach wochenlanger Keuschheit herausberechnet. Josef wollte und Max war der Einzige, der das Gewünschte zum momentanen Zeitpunkt liefern konnte, und es überraschte ihn selbst, wie scheißegal es dem Unteroffizier zu sein schien, wessen Finger ihn da halb ins Delirium wichsten. Und selbst _dabei_ war Josef immer noch hübsch, gebrochene Nase hin oder her. Obwohl es ungerecht war und Max nichts außer Hässlichkeit in den Gesichtszügen des anderen Mannes finden wollte.

„Elender Scheißkerl,“ murmelte jemand, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen beiden gesprochen hatte.

Tatsächlich aber war Max sich sicher, noch nie etwas Faszinierenderes gesehen zu haben als das Zittern seiner Mundwinkel, während Josef versuchte nicht zu seufzen; oder das Gefühl, als er mit seinen warmen Fingern über Max‘ aus seinem Gips herausschauende Hand strich und sich ihm ausgehungert entgegendrängte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder weitere Hintergedanken. Oder der brennende Blick hinter den flatternden Augenlidern, die Josef beim besten Willen nicht geschlossen halten konnte, so sehr er es sich vermutlich auch wünschte. Er sah Max an, während es passierte und er es geschehen ließ, und sein fehlender Widerstand brachte Max‘ Herz kurz zum Stolpern. Auch, wenn das nicht Teil des Plans war.

„Wir reden nie wieder darüber,“ murmelte Wolf, nachdem Max ihn zurück ins Bett gestopft hatte, und Max verkniff es sich, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, auch wenn er ein nonverbales Schnauben nicht lassen konnte, nachdem der andere Mann selig weggeschlummert war.

Nie wieder darüber reden, oh ja. Sie fingen gerade erst an. 

Erst viele Jahre später wurde Josef im Rückblick tatsächlich bewusst, dass er nie eine Chance gehabt hatte. Von Haber hatte etwas beschlossen, und genau das sollte auch passieren. Max war der Teufel in Person, und da er, Josef, nicht gerade ein Engel war, hatte er ihm dementsprechend auch nichts entgegenzusetzten.

Er hielt den Beschluss, das Geschehene nie wieder anzusprechen, sage und schreibe vierzehn Stunden durch. ‚Besser als gar nichts‘, kommentierte er es später, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er mit zersplitterten Knochen irgendwo in einem zerschossenen Lazarett in der Normandie hockte, war es einfach nur blamabel.

Von Haber hatte recht gehabt. Wolf laborierte schon etwas länger mit der hartnäckigen, überaus peinlichen Reaktion seines Körpers auf die krankenpflegerischen Aktivitäten des Burschen herum, und er hatte selbst dutzende Stunden damit verbracht, über die Bedeutung des ganzen nachzugrübeln. Seiner Erfahrungen nach hatten Erektionen etwas mit Geilheit und Lust zu tun, Ende. Ganz egal, was von Haber ihm später versuchte, mit komplizierten medizinischen Begriffen zu erklären, er musste entdecken, dass er ganz offensichtlich beides tanzen konnte, und er sollte diese Art der Kategorisierung seinen Lebtag nicht mehr ändern; auch wenn er fortan bei den Männern bleiben sollte.

Aber zurück zum Geschehenden. Josef schlief nach allem vier Stunden am Stück durch, wälzte eine weitere Stunde unangenehme Gedanken und versuchte die sich wieder zu Wort meldenden Schmerzrezeptoren in seinen Beinen zu ignorieren, dann stolperte Tassilo irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden verstrubbelt herein und spritze ihm eine halbe Ampulle Morphium, die weder ihm noch Josef verschrieben worden war. Josef hielt sich an seine eigenen Regeln und fragte nicht nach, woher der Stoff kam; wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Er schlief noch einmal ein paar Stunden und versuchte zu vergessen, dass der verfluchte Junge nur im Flügelhemdchen und dementsprechend nacktem Arsch hinein- und genauso fix wieder hinausgestolpert war, um sich schnellstmöglich wieder aufs Ohr zu hauen. Er dachte damals nicht daran, dass vielleicht auch das geplant gewesen sein konnte.

Um die Mittagszeit war die Stille zwischen ihnen so dermaßen unangenehm, dass selbst er sie nicht länger aussitzen konnte. Während Max die Spritze also an seiner Schulter ansetzte und mit Karacho in seinem Fleisch versenkte, räusperte Wolf sich mutig, erntete prompt einen skeptischen Seitenblick, zögerte, und fragte irgendwann eine ganze Spur zu angriffslustig: „Woher weißte eigentlich, wie man das macht? Oder stichst du auf gut Glück zu und hoffst, dass keine Arterie im Weg ist?“

Von Haber lächelte, böse.

„Ich habe in den ersten paar Wochen in Bremen _aufgepasst_ , Wolf. Außerdem habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht, mich zum Lazarettdienst zu melden. Das Zeug muss in den Muskel oder in die Vene, aber die intravenöse Injektion flutet schneller an und gibt einen größeren Kick, deshalb haue ich es dir in den _musculus deltoideus,_ den Kappenmuskel.“

Der Bursche konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, und wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Genauso wenig, wie Josef nicht _nicht_ die Augen verdrehen konnte und es nur unter großem persönlichen Opfer schaffte, sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Musculus deltoideus, mein Arsch. Bescheuerter Streber.

Leider hielt Tassilo nach seiner kurzen Einführung in die Anatomie tatsächlich die Klappe – Josef fiel wieder ein, dass sein Papi Arzt war und sein Wonneproppen von einem engelslockigem Sohn vermutlich Stunden damit zugebracht hatte, in seinem Büro unter dem Schreibtisch herumzuglucksen und irgendwelche medizinischen Bücher zu lesen, für die Josef auch mit sechsundzwanzig nicht die Geduld aufbringen konnte – und die peinliche Stille hielt sich wie ein übler Geruch.

Natürlich war es nicht per se sein Problem. Wolf war es nicht gewohnt, sich für irgendwelche Auswüchse seiner sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu schämen, nicht zumindest, wenn es einen Preis zu zahlen gab und beide Parteien am Ende mit ihrem Handel zufrieden waren. Problematisch war, dass auch dies sich hier wie ein Geschäft angefühlt und er am Ende nicht in die Tasche gegriffen hatte, um ein paar Scheine hervorzuziehen, und er war sich sehr, _sehr_ sicher, dass der Junge tatsächlich alles andere als Geld für seine Vorleistung haben wollte. Kurzgesagt, es verwirrte und beunruhigte Wolf maßlos. Dass jemand das _freiwillig_ hatte tun wollen, kam nicht in seinem Weltbild vor und dass er irgendwie für das Ganze zu bezahlen hatte, stand für ihn absolut außer Frage.

Obwohl er sich trotz der Faktenlage nicht wirklich wie der Konsument gefühlt hatte, und der Bursche nicht wirklich ein ‚Nein‘ akzeptiert hatte, wenn er es sich recht überlegte.

Diesmal war es nicht Tassilo, der eine leicht prekäre Situation nutzte, um die Fühler auszustrecken. Josef hasste sich dafür, dass er den Körper des Burschen in seinem Rücken als angenehm warm wahrnahm und nach der Anfütterung gestern kaum anders konnte, als sich verstohlen in den Körperkontakt hineinzulehnen, während von Haber den Kolben der Spritze langsam herunterdrückte und der klaren Flüssigkeit beim Verschwinden zusah. Es war seltsam, allen anderen Dingen voran, aber es war auch schön, irgendwie.

„Was willst du, Wolf?“ fragte von Haber irgendwann leise, die freie Hand in Josefs Nacken geparkt, und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass seine Gänsehaut vermutlich vom für die Injektion freigemachten Oberkörper stammte.

Er schwieg, lange, und Max entfernte die Nadel aus seinem Fleisch, betupfte und desinfizierte die Austrittstelle, massierte den Muskel etwas und reichte ihm irgendwann seinen Pullover zum Überziehen, bevor er sich zum Händewaschen abwandte. Und Wolf begann zu sprechen, sobald er ihn nicht mehr im Auge hatte und sie mit dem Rücken einander zugewandt waren, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

„Ich will, dass du mich berührst. Irgendwie. Nicht unbedingt... Herrgott im Himmel, komm wieder her.“

Bis auf das Wasserrauschen war es lange still im Zimmer, zu lange.

„Bitte.“

Von Haber atmete bedächtig aus, stellte den Wasserhahn ab und machte einen Punkt darin, sich ganz langsam die Hände abzutrocknen. Josef hasste ihn dafür. Dann wandte er sich wieder um und da waren seine feuchtkalten Finger und die nachlässig geschnittenen Nägel, als er Wolf über die Schulter strich und seine Fingerkuppen in die Muskelansätze bohrte, die er seit seiner Verwundung dauerhaft verspannt vorfand. Er tat es nicht so, dass es ihm gut getan hätte, denn sein Griff war erstaunlich fest und entschlossen, aber Wolf konnte und wollte sich nicht beschweren. Nicht, nachdem er gerade darum gebeten hatte und dafür seinen Stolz geschluckt hatte, wie eine Hure den ihr dargebotenen Schwanz.

Was sollte man schon sagen; wer wollte, der musste bezahlen, nicht wahr?

Ohne dass Josef ihn darum bat, wanderten von Habers Hände irgendwann bedächtig tiefer und fuhren über seine Schlüsselbeine, die Brust, über seine Seiten und blieben irgendwann an seinen Rippen stehen. Sein Herz klopfte gegen Josefs Rückseite und er war näher gekommen, so nahe, dass Wolf die Kernseife und den Desinfektionsalkohol an seinen Armen riechen konnte, während ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und ihm schwindelig wurde. Zögernd griff er nach Max‘ freiem Handgelenk und dem eingegipsten, wagte für einen Moment nicht zu atmen, und zog ihn dann, als von Haber es geschehen ließ, noch ein bisschen näher. Obwohl es ihm peinlich war.

Josef war das letzte Mal im November umarmt worden, im Fronturlaub vor seiner achten Feindfahrt, als er tatsächlich nach Hause gefahren war, und seine Mutter ihn nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen, bis er sie halb gewaltsam weggeschubst hatte, um irgendwie in den Zug steigen zu können. Anschließend wusste er wieder, warum er sich fast nie blicken ließ. Aber dies hier, dies war anders. Bildete er sich jedenfalls ein, bevor er die Augen schloss und so tat als wusste er nicht, wer da hinter ihm stand und das Kinn halb auf seinen Kopf gelegt hatte.

Es klappte, wenn man ehrlich war, nur so mäßig gut. Von Habers Griff war zu fest, er roch nicht nach Puff und war auch nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit parfümiert. Er war ganz offensichtlich keine Hure, der Wolf einen Extrapreis für Zärtlichkeit gezahlt hatte.

Die Augen wieder öffnend blinzelte Josef vor sich hin und rückte etwas ab. Sich einen herunterzupfen zu lassen, war eine Sache. Sich wie eine Tunte mit Tränen in den Augen an irgend wessen Brust zu schmiegen, eine ganz andere.

Max glaubte gewonnen zu haben, als Wolf den Kopf an seine Brust legte und sich in seine Arme lehnte, und es wäre überraschend einfach gewesen. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr ein Mensch mit dem Schwanz denken konnte und wie gut der Mann auf Berührungen reagierte, fast als wäre er nie einigermaßen sanft in den Arm genommen worden. Es war ein trauriger Gedanke, ganz sicher, aber momentan Max‘ geringstes Problem. Er musste es sich zu Nutze machen und nicht Mitleid mit jemandem haben, der es ihm weder danken noch anrechnen würde. Natürlich, _natürlich_ , fiel es Max schwer, und obwohl er einigermaßen stolz auf seine neuentdeckten Fähigkeiten als Manipulator war, tat ihm das Herz bei dem Gedanken weh. Er war halt auch nur zwei Jahre älter als der Junge aus Münster, der genug Tränen beim Lesen von _Black Beauty_ vergossen hatte, um die Erde zu bewässern, so wie die kleine Meerjungfrau in dem Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen.

Aber genug davon. Wolfs Schultern waren hart geworden und er hatte sich zurück gezogen, das hübsche Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Max hatte etwas, um das er sich kümmern musste.

„Was ist? Doch kein Stoffbärchen?“

Wolf schnaubte. „Hör auf damit.“

„Womit?“

„Ich mag dich nicht einmal, blöder Streber.“

„Ja? Ich find dich auch nicht gerade sympathisch. Und heiraten will ich dich auch nicht.“

„Ich bin _keine_ Schwuchtel.“

„Wenn du das so häufig sagen musst, dann glaubt man dir nicht mehr, das ist dir klar, oder?“

Er trieb es auf die Spitze, das wusste Max. Das Ding war, dass es Josef nicht abzuschrecken schien. In irgendeiner Weise schien alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen ihn eher zu entspannen, als dass es ihn aufregte.

„Warum, zum Henker, tust du das?“

„Weil du’s bitter nötig hast. Und es ist mir lieber, es selbst zu machen als zu wissen, dass du dir einen runterholst, sobald ich aus dem Raum bin.“

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

„...Ist es dir nicht unangenehm?“

Max blies die Wangen auf. „Definiere unangenehm. Unangenehmer, als auf einem Torpedo zu schlafen, auf dem Thorsten sich vorher einen runtergejuckelt hat? Definitiv nicht. Unangenehmer, als Sackratten zu bekommen, nur weil ich mir mit einem von den anderen Affen das Bettzeug teile? _Definitiv_ nicht. Alles eine Sache der Perspektive.“

Josef schwieg. Er konnte immerhin nicht wissen, dass Max‘ große Jugendliebe einer seiner besten Kumpels aus der Schule war, den er in seinem dritten Fronturlaub mit der Aussicht auf Tod und Verderben und nach drei Kurzen zu viel tatsächlich geküsst hatte.

„Was willst du, Wolf?“ fragte Max also erneut und fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern durch die kurz rasierten Haare in Josefs Nacken, bis er erschauerte und sich unwillig auf die Lippen biss. „Na?...So schüchtern? Zeigst du im Restaurant etwa auch immer nur auf die Speisekarte? Und im Bordell sagst du ‚einmal das Übliche bitte‘? Raus mit der Sprache!“

„Bist du jetzt etwa n‘ Koch oder ‘ne Nutte? _Herr von und zu_?“

„Gut, vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe. Du bist einfach veranlagt, nicht wahr? Hose runter, Rock hoch und ab geht’s? Trifft’s das?“

Zu Max‘ großer Überraschung wurde er über Wolfs Schulter hinweg gepackt und an den Haaren so weit heruntergezogen, dass er völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht kam, fast vorneüberfiel und mit so viel Wucht geküsst wurde, dass Max‘ Zähne klapperten.

„Wa-!“

Es war so schnell wieder vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Max war zu gleichen Teilen beeindruckt und verwundert; er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Unteroffizier sich das trauen würde, und, noch brisanter, überhaupt wollte. Küssen war immerhin etwas anderes als Herumfummelei und Bedürfnisbefriedigung, zumindest seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach.

Am Frappierendsten war jedoch, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte.

„Du kannst das nochmal machen,“ murmelte Max als er sich etwas gefasst hatte, während er seine Stirn ermutigend gegen Wolfs drückte und mit den Lippen über seinen Mundwinkel strich. „Aber langsamer nicht so doll. Du willst mich schließlich nicht rammen, oder?“

Lange Zeit passierte gar nichts. Josefs Atem ging schnell, viel zu schnell, und Max hätte Angst gehabt dass er gleich umfiel, wenn er nicht schon gesessen hätte. Es war verrückt. Max wusste, dass er absolut kein Kind von Traurigkeit war und zusammen mit der raueren, halbstarken Hälfte der Mannschaft jede Prostituierte an der Westküste von Frankreich durchgebumst haben musste – kein Scherz – aber davon abgesehen benahm er sich als wäre er zwölf und ungeküsst.

Entschlossen nahm Max den immer noch bläulich angelaufenen Kiefer des anderen Mannes zwischen die Hände und zwang ihn dazu, ihn über die Schulter anzuschauen. Ohne seine Initiative wurde es immerhin wohl nichts. 

Von so nah sah er sogar noch hübscher aus.

„Hör zu,“ nachdenklich befeuchtete Max seine Lippen und schloss kurz die Augen. „Wir haben nicht genug Morphium für dich. Ich kann nicht darauf wetten, dass ich jeden Tag irgendwelche Reste finde und nicht dabei erwischt werde. Wenn es dir hilft und dir etwas Erleichterung verschafft... dann hör verdammt nochmal damit auf und komm darüber hinweg. Es gibt schlimmeres und wenn wir Pech haben, dann kommen die Yankees morgen wieder und räuchern uns endgültig aus. Schachmatt. Mach dir deine Sorgen meinetwegen, wenn du in ‘nem Monat noch lebst, aber bis dahin kannst du mit der Scheiße verflucht nochmal aufhören, klar?“

Wolfs dunkle Augen blitzten wütend, viel zu nah an seinen eigenen. „Ach ja? Weißt du, was passiert, wenn irgendjemand das mitkriegen sollte? Die fragen nicht lange und behandeln uns wie Juden!“

„Ja? Und wer glaubt ein paar französischen Schwestern eher als zwei verwundeten deutschen Helden? Wer, verdammt noch mal?“

Wolf rang mit sich und Max zwang sich dazu, den Blick keine Sekunde abzuwenden. Er hatte ihn fast, er konnte es spüren.

„Für jemanden, der so verflixt selbstgerecht ist, machst du ganz schön viel Scheiße, von Haber.“

Max schnaubte und rückte etwas ab. „Findest du, Mistkerl? Was denn zum Beispiel? Erzähl mir nicht, du beschwerst dich über ein bisschen zusätzliches Morphium und ein paar Orgasmen. Es schien dir bis jetzt nicht allzu viel auszumachen.“

Anstelle einer Antwort streckte Josef erneut zögerlich eine Hand nach Max‘ Nacken aus, tastete sein Gesicht mit den Augen ab und wandte ihm irgendwann den Kopf so vollständig zu, wie er es über die Schulter mit halbgedrehtem Oberkörper eben konnte. Und Max verstand die Einladung. Er beugte sich hinunter, überwand die Entfernung entschlossen und strich mit leicht geöffneten Lippen über den ihm dargebotenen Mund. Ganz vorsichtig. Ganz langsam. So, dass ihm niemand vorwerfen konnte, den anderen Mann zu überfallen. Es war, tatsächlich, überraschend schön und sehr anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte; sehr weich und warm und heimlich, fast wie ein geheimes Stelldichein hinter den Büschen vom Freibad, wo Max ’36 seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte um Susanne in ihrem hellblauen Badeanzug zu küssen, den Geruch ihrer Sonnenlotion und dem Chlorwasser in ihrem dunklen Haar in der Nase. Er war in diesem Moment weniger aufgeregt als damals und die ganze Welt hatte sich zu sehr verändert, um die Szenen wirklich vergleichbar zu machen, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm war wieder dreizehn, als er seinen Mund ein kleines bisschen mehr öffnete und den Kuss vertiefte, während er Josefs Hals streichelte und seine Finger irgendwann in die schmale Kette mit dem goldenen Kruzifix hakte, um ihn noch ein kleines bisschen näher zu ziehen.

Er hatte ihn, verflixt nochmal und zugenäht; er hatte den verfluchten Dreckskerl geknackt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> vielen Dank an alle, die bis jetzt dabei sind, es ist mir ein Fest. Da ich irgendwo bei Kapitel xyz bin, werde ich sehr viel häufiger updaten können, als ich eigentlich schreibe, gewöhnt euch deshalb lieber nicht daran :)


	4. Kapitel 4

Josef Wolf war neunzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als er beschlossen hatte, zur See zu fahren und sich in Regensburg für die Deutsche Marine mustern ließ. Es war das Jahr ’38 gewesen und die Welt hatte anders ausgesehen; jedenfalls für ihn, der zum ersten Mal auf sich alleine gestellt das ländliche Bayern und seine Arbeit als Feinmechaniker verließ, innerhalb ein paar einziger Tage München und Regensburg kennenlernte und wenig später einmal quer durchs Land in die Hansestadt Bremen fuhr, um anschließend zur Ausbildung nach Emden geschickt zu werden.

Es war im besten Fall eine intuitive Entscheidung gewesen, die er da getroffen hatte; er hatte nie vom Meer geträumt, er litt zunächst unter furchtbarer Seekrankheit und Norddeutschland war so hässlich, wie Bayern schön war. Trotzdem, vielleicht gerade weil es unüblich, gefährlich und auf seinem eigenen Mist gewachsen war, bereute er es nie. Es fühlte sich richtig an, irgendwie, und es blieb richtig, auch nach der erschreckenden Realität seiner ersten zwei Feindfahrten 1941. Josef konnte es nicht erklären, sicher nicht, aber obwohl er sich nie für Politik interessiert hatte und der ausbrechende Krieg ihn verhältnismäßig überraschend traf – klar war er bei der _Kriegs_ marine, aber dass der Verteidigungsfall so bald kommen mochte, hatte sich definitiv seiner Vorstellungskraft entzogen – er schien aufs U-Boot zu gehören und es war, als wäre zusammengekommen was zusammengehörte.

Es war, wenn man so wollte, ähnlich wie das, was im Frühsommer ’44 irgendwo in der Normandie mit ihm und Max von Haber passierte. Jedenfalls wenn man ihn fragte. Josef hatte es nicht kommen sehen, genauso wenig wie seine Marinelaufbahn oder den Kriegsausbruch, aber alles schien auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise zu geschehen, um ihn in die für ihn vorgesehene Richtung zu stoßen, und er begrüßte beides mit offenen Armen. Im Nachhinein jedenfalls. Obwohl die zersplitterten Knochen, die bösartige Weichteilquetschung seiner Beine und alles, was noch kommen sollte, absolut nicht hätten sein müssen, natürlich.

Von Haber war ein Schatz, der seinen Wert ganz gemächlich nach und nach offenbarte.

Zunächst war da der Fakt, dass man mit ihm in der Nähe einfach nicht starb und er ganz offensichtlich doch Glück brachte. Dann war er trotz seiner Weltfremdheit erstaunlich gewandt darin, die Umstände zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und das Recht soweit zu beugen, dass es Josef an seiner Stelle peinlich gewesen wäre; er sollte Jahre später erfahren, dass der Bursche die Hälfte seiner Morphiumdosen den Krankenschwestern dreist aus den Händen gequatscht hatte, während er sie aus seinen himmelblauen Augen heraus angeblinzelt und mit seiner Loyalität zu seinem Kameraden beeindruckt hatte.

Manchmal wünschte Josef sich, die Gutherzigkeit des Burschen als Farce überführen zu können, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Max tatsächlich vor allem eins war: loyal, immer, und bis zum Tod.

Nicht nur, weil der eulenäugige Oberprimaner ihn und seinen Körper wie ein Musikinstrument spielte und Josef nach zwei Tagen erbarmungslos darauf konditioniert hatte, Erektionen und Stielaugen zu bekommen, sobald das Schmerzmittel nachließ, Max sein winziges Zimmer betrat und entschlossen einen Stuhl unter die Türklinke schob.

Der Junge war ausgesprochen seltsam. Neben seinem Verdacht, dass er irgendwann einmal in Mürwik vorgesprochen hatte, sprach Max‘ überraschendes Wissen über Schifffahrt dafür, dass er kein durchschnittlicher Freiwilliger von der Schulbank war, aber er hielt sich diesbezüglich durchweg bedeckt und ließ sich zu nicht viel mehr als einem leichten Mundwinkelzucken herab. Außerdem war er eigentlich viel zu jung, um vor seiner Musterung bereits längeren Kontakt mit der Marine gehabt zu haben, zumindest wenn man den losen Anekdoten von seinen Oberprimaner-Zeiten Glauben schenken wollte. Dann hatte Max unglaubliche Probleme damit, für Geld die Dienste von Prostituierten in Anspruch zu nehmen, andererseits war er komplett abgeklärt und entspannt was alles Nicht-Käufliche anging, und Wolf fühlte sich angesichts solcher zynischer Gleichgültigkeit bezüglich seiner aktuellen inneren Schlacht wie die reinste Jungfrau.

Der kleine Pisser _konnte_ schlichtweg nicht aufholen, was Josef ihm alleine schon durch ihren Altersunterschied voraus hatte, geschweige denn genug Erfahrungen haben, um das grenzenlose Selbstvertrauen und die Selbstverständlichkeit in den Tag zu legen, wenn er es ihm wie _ganz nebenbei_ besorgte.

Leider tat er es aber; unbeeindruckt und kühl, so wie er sich irgendwann an Bord auf die Erfüllung seiner Pflichten zurückgezogen hatte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Störte es Wolf? Er war nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt, andere zu hinterfragen und sich zu beschweren, wenn ihm etwas in den Schoß fiel. Eigentlich. Was der Bursche sich dabei dachte, war immerhin nicht sein Problem und wenn er irgendwo gelernt hatte, sich wie eine hochklassige Hure zu benehmen, dann war das schön für Wolf. Eigentlich, wiederum. Auch wenn Josef sich nicht erklären konnte, warum _er_ sich gefickt vorkam, und nicht andersrum.

Tatsächlich gab er mittlerweile zu, dass Tassilo ordentlich Eier hatte und ihn vermutlich nach Strich und Faden gegen sich selbst ausspielte. Josef _wusste_ es, sie kannten sich immerhin nicht erst seit gestern und hassten sich gegenseitig so ziemlich seit Tag eins, aber es war nicht so, als ob ihm das Wissen darum irgendetwas bringen würde.

Der Junge brachte ihm Essen, machte seine Scheiße weg, wusch ihn, besorgte das Morphium, schnauzte ihn an, wenn Josef sich schlecht benahm, undankbar war, die Schwerstern verängstigte oder sich über ihn lustig machte, er fragte, wie es ihm ging und berührte Wolf, wie er noch nie berührt worden war. Es war über alle Maße entwürdigend, derart abhängig zu sein und sich in allen Bereichen und Aspekten des Lebens von einer Person versorgen zu lassen, die man nicht einmal mochte, aber auf der anderen Seite hätte Wolf auch nie gedacht, dass eine Männerhand zwischen seinen Beinen _besser_ sein konnte als ein mit Melkfett feucht gemachtes, rasiertes Loch zwischen einem Paar dünn bestrumpfter Frauenschenkel.

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass von Haber sich alle Zeit der Welt ließ und genauso sorgfältig wie arschig war, wenn er es ihm besorgte, die hellblauen Augen mit einem derart hypnotischen Blick auf Wolfs Gesicht fixiert, dass er auf Teufel komm raus nicht wegschauen konnte, selbst wenn ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und sein Körper vom Scheitel bis zu den Zehen vor Erregung erbebte, bis er sich am liebsten vor Scham selbst gefressen hätte. Danach hielt er ihn häufig ein paar Minuten, während sich Wolfs Atmung beruhigte und er sich ein bisschen selbst bemitleidete.

Er hatte es wirklich nicht über sich selbst gewusst, das schwor er bei Gott, seinem Kruzifix und dem Erbsenhirn seiner Mutter.

Max war diesbezüglich ziemlich streng.

„Hör auf so zu gucken, Arschloch. Du bist kein getretener Hund.“

„...Ich mach‘ doch gar nichts. Dumme Sau.“

„Ja, meinst du? Was ist jetzt schon wieder? ‚ _Vergib mir, Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt_ ‘? Oder möchtest du vielleicht ein paar _Ave Maria_ aufsagen, so wie gestern?“

„Damit macht man keine Witze. Du wüsstest das, wenn du vor irgendetwas einen verschissenen Funken Respekt hättest.“

Er konnte beinahe spüren, wie Max gehässigt lächelte. „Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Glaube und _Aber_ glaube, Josef.“

„Und ich gehe garantiert kein Risiko ein, nicht, nachdem ich im letzten Monat dreimal fast dran geglaubt hätte.“

Max schnaubte, aber es klang nach einem halben Lachen. Josef wurde nicht gerne ausgelacht. De facto hatte ihn niemand mehr ausgelacht, seit er seine Ausbildung absolviert und die Karriereleiter hoch genug geklettert war, um Obermechanikermaat zu werden; der Torpedoraum gehörte ihm und _nur_ ihm. Er bestimmte das Klima zwischen den Burschen, die sie ihm runterschickten, er entschied, wenn sie alle nicht mochten und über wen gelacht wurde. Natürlich mussten manchmal Zugeständnisse gemacht werden; es war in Ordnung, wenn sie ihn ab und zu foppten, schließlich erregte eine zu harte Hand eher Unmut als Gehorsam, aber er entschied, wenn es verdammt nochmal genug war.

Er gab allerdings _auch_ zu, dass der Junge es sich verdient hatte, irgendwie zumindest. Die Rechnung zwischen ihnen beiden war so derart asymmetrisch – zu Josefs Unkosten – dass er es sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, noch die Klappe aufzusperren.

Tat er natürlich doch.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht, häh?“

Max runzelte die Stirn und sah davon ab, ihm träge über den Nacken zu streichen, als Wolf sich angestrengt schnaufend umdrehte und zu ihm hochfunkelte.

„Gedacht? Wobei?“

Wolf versuchte, ihn nicht anzublaffen, es wurde schließlich übel wenn er es tat, deshalb verdrehte er nur die Augen und gestikulierte vielsagend mit den Händen.

Max zuckte mit den Schultern, verhältnismäßig gelangweilt. „Ich räche mich an dir, ist das nicht offensichtlich?“

„So? _So_?“

„Ja. Dank dir war mein Dienst so beschissen, wie er nur hätte sein können. Fällt dir vermutlich gar nicht mehr auf, aber bei dem Kleinen der Matthias ersetzen sollte, war’s genauso. Der wollte sich zwischendurch schon von der Brücke stürzen, der Arme.“

„Er _hat_ Matthias nicht ersetzt.“

„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber das war nicht seine Schuld. Er war _siebzehn_ , Josef. Und nicht jeder holt das alles auf, wenn jemand ihn nur lang genug zur Sau macht. Vor allem, wenn man noch auf sie einprügelt und den halben Torpedoraum mit reinbringt.“

Josef biss sich auf die Lippen. „Leiden stählt den Charakter.“

„Vielleicht bei einigen. Ich hoffe es für dich, ansonsten möchte ich nicht wissen, wer dank einer Feindfahrt mit dir als Schleifer sonst noch suizidgefährdet ist. Für die meisten ist es allerdings einfach nur scheiße und es wird Zeit, dass du das kapierst.“

„Was is‘ denn das jetzt für ‘ne Scheiße? Was _willst_ du?“

Max schnaubte kopfschüttelnd, klopfte eine Zigarette aus dem Päckchen in seiner Tasche und ließ seinen Blick versonnen durch die sechs Quadratmeter des Zimmers schweifen. „Du hast gefragt. Und du hast Verantwortung. Bist doch eigentlich ‘n großer Junge, sollte also eigentlich nicht allzu schwer sein.“

Er stand auf, die Kippe schon zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. Ohne auch nur einen Moment daran zu denken, dass Josef vielleicht auch gerne eine geraucht hätte. Dann nickte Max, wie zu sich selbst, und ein käferkleines Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte und beiläufig ein paar Wörter murmelte, die Josef so sehr trafen, wie zuletzt die rippenberstende Umarmung seiner Mutter.

„Du hast immer ein klein bisschen zu lange geguckt. Deswegen dachte ich’s mir.“

Dann war er weg, mit einem letzten Lächeln in Richtung Bett, so als wüsste er, dass Josef sich nie von dem Schock in seinen Gliedern erholen würde.

Es dauerte, bis der Bursche sich wieder blicken ließ, und Josef schwante Übles. Von Haber machte gerne einen Punkt darin, ihn für alle möglichen Verfehlungen zu bestrafen, er hatte ihn immerhin schon nackt und eingeseift im Badezimmer sitzen lassen – Wolf hatte ihren ehemaligen Kommandanten Hoffman einen _‚saft- und kraftlosen, triefäugigen Waschlappen‘_ genannt – und, zwei Tage später, mitten im Geschehen damit aufgehört, ihn bis ins nächste Leben zu wichsen – ‚ _weißt du was? Nein. Kannst du vergessen, solange du so bist. Mach’s dir selbst, du elendiges Stück Scheiße‘_ – aber er hatte es nie auf die Ebene gebracht, ihm die Schmerzmittel zu verweigern. Bis jetzt zumindest.

Eigentlich passte es nicht zu ihm. Dachte Josef jedenfalls. Andererseits hatte er auch nicht gedacht, dass der Junge derart die Schnauze von ihm voll hatte, dass er ihm ohne zu zögern eine Glasflasche ins Gesicht dreschen würde, und er hatte es getan. Wo war der Unterschied, ihn jetzt zitternd und schweißgebadet mit sich selbst verschlingendem Magen und brennenden Eingeweiden hier liegen zu lassen, bis er über den Flur gekrochen kam und seine einigermaßen begradigten Frakturen riskierte, um nach Morphium zu betteln?

Josef wusste, dass er mittlerweile abhängig war. Es war kein Wunder, es lag immerhin in der Natur der Sache, dass das Zeug süchtig machte und die Meisten nach schweren Verletzungen zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit dem Teufelsstoff kamen, aber er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Eher wie eine Entscheidung, schwach zu sein und weiter zu machen, obwohl es einem schadete. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nichts begriffen. Erst gestern Nacht hatte Max besorgt auf ihn herunter geschaut, während er ihm die Schulter desinfizierte, denn sie beide wussten, dass sie die Dosis verringern mussten um nicht noch mehr zu riskieren, aber Josef hatte zurückgeschaut, in das helle Licht der Neonleuchte geblinzelt und im Schutz der Nacht darum gebettelt, _erst morgen mit dem Runterrationieren anzufangen_. Max hatte genickt, mit zu traurigen Augen.

Jetzt war morgen und der Junge nirgendwo zu sehen.

‚Wir reduzieren ganz langsam‘, hatte er gesagt. Kein Radikalschlag, kein kaltes Ausnüchtern.

Josef wurde unruhig. Wie lange war die letzte Dosis her? Ihm war kotzübel, seine Gelenke puckerten wie entzündet und von seinen Beinen aus rollten immer wieder heiß stechende Schmerzwellen über ihn, obwohl es nach drei Wochen eigentlich hätte besser werden sollen. Hatte Max ihm in der Nacht etwa gar kein Morphium gespritzt und nur so getan, damit er Ruhe gab? Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall so an und wenn Josef es sich recht überlegte, konnte er es sich doch ziemlich gut von dem kleinen Pisser vorstellen.

‚Es wird unschön, leider. Aber wenigstens hast du es nie zuvor genommen und bist nicht mental abhängig.‘ Max hatte versucht, ihm zu erklären, wie das Zeug in seinem Blut aus Mohnkapseln gewonnen wurde und warum es nichts Besseres gab, um Schmerzen abzustellen, so, als würde ihm irgendetwas davon helfen, mit den heftigen Reaktionen seines Körpers klarzukommen. Es half nicht. Er hatte anfangs häufig nach den Injektionen erbrochen, bis er sich an das Gefühl plötzlicher Wärme in seinen Eingeweiden gewöhnt hatte, aber das was jetzt kommen sollte, stellte sogar die morgendliche Übelkeit seiner Mutter in den Schatten, als sie mit Jakob schwanger gewesen war.

Bis von Haber sich endlich mit linkisch zerzausten Haaren herbequemte, hatte Josef zweimal neben sein Bett gekotzt, die Laken kalt durchgeschwitzt und sich so häufig gepeinigt hin und her gewälzt, dass sein eingegipstes Bein völlig verdreht war und mit jedem Atemzug derart heftig wehtat, dass es ihn fast von dem Chaos in seinem Inneren ablenkte. Nicht mental abhängig, guter Witz. Er fühlte sich genauso erbärmlich wie die süchtigen Veteranen, die in Münchens dreckigeren Gassen ganze Tage vor sich hin dämmerten, die altersfleckigen Arme blau gestochen und so abgemagert, dass man ihnen das Aufstehen nicht zutraute.

„Scheiße,“ Von Haber klang überrascht und Josef hätte es ihm abgenommen, fast.

„Ich hasse dich,“ brachte er stattdessen erstickt hervor und schlang die Arme schützend um seinen bebenden Oberkörper. „Ich hasse dich, du erbärmlicher _hinterfotziger_ Hurensohn. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

„ _Zufrieden_? Bist du übergeschnappt?“ Josef konnte sich nicht wirklich wehren, als ihm die schweißverklebten Strähnen aus der Stirn gestrichen wurde, bevor von Haber seine Temperatur prüfte. „Du bist eiskalt, wir müssen dich warm kriegen.“

„Hast du das _verdammte_ Morphium?“ Seine Zähne klapperten tatsächlich, auch wenn ihm selbst viel zu heiß war.

„Ein Bisschen. Genug, um die Entzugserscheinungen einzudämmen. Aber wir müssen dich trotzdem von deiner Dosis runterbringen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon so verflucht tolerant bist, dass das hier passiert.“

„Gib es mir einfach. Gib es mir einfach, sonst... Verdammte Scheiße, mach schon, Mistkerl!“

Josef wusste, dass es mit ihm vorbei war. Er bat nicht um Dinge. Er trug die Dinge wie ein Mann. Jetzt verzerrte er sich nach ein paar Minuten sanften Hochgefühls und dumpfer Stille wie jemand, der nicht wusste wie es war, überlebt zu haben, sich jegliche Anspannung aus dem Leib zu vögeln und in der ersten Nacht an Land zu merken, wie es wirklich war zu leben. Morphium stellte auf falsche, heimtückische Art und Weise alles in den Schatten, was er je zuvor erlebt hatte.

Während das Schmerzmittel also durch seinen Körper flutete, Max ihm Wasser einflößte und ihn gegen seine schwachen Proteste unter seine Decke begrub, griff er irgendwann nach der gesunden Hand des Jungen und zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die glasigen, halb weggetretenen Augen zu schauen, bevor er sie nicht mehr offen halten können würde.

Hatte er wirklich halb wahnsinnig von den Entzugserscheinungen gedacht, Max hätte ihn extra warten lassen?

„Zieh es durch, Arschloch, versprech’s mir. Halbe Dosis ab jetzt. Auch wenn ich dich anschreie und flenne, mich einscheiße und dir drohe. Es wird nur schlimmer, je länger ich es nehme. Bring mich von diesem Teufelszeug runter.“

Max war überraschend blass, nickte aber. Er versuchte nichts zu sagen – gut so, denn nichts hätte es besser machen können – aber seine Hand war warm und schwielig und so rau, wie sie durch den ständigen Kontakt mit dem Atlantik eben wurde, und es war seltsam tröstlich.

Die nächste Woche hatte sich bis auf die Erinnerung an hundserbärmliches Elend fast vollständig aus Josefs Erinnerungen gelöscht. Max erzählte ihm später, dass er sensibler als der Durchschnitt auf das Opiat reagierte und er ihm trotz seiner Bedürftigkeit nie eine normale Dosis gegeben hätte, wenn er es gewusst hätte, aber Wolf war klar, dass es Augenwischerei war. Sie hatten schon zu wenig gehabt, um die Brüche, das verheilende Fleisch um die Quetschungen und die Operationsnähte halbwegs für ihn erträglich zu machen – eine weitere Entschuldigung, sich von Max anfassen zu lassen, denn Berührungen reduzierten den wahrgenommenen Schmerz – von daher wäre er mit noch weniger an die Decke gegangen und hätte den Jungen innerhalb der ersten drei Tage vermutlich tot geschlagen.

Es war, wenn man so wollte, die Krönung der letzten zwei Monate. Einerseits starb er nicht, so sehr wie der Herrgott ihn auch zu sich holen wollte, andererseits hatte er die Scheiße für zehn Männer gepachtet. Wäre es besser, zusammen mit der U-612 auf dem Meeresgrund zu liegen, die Knochen bereits zur Unkenntlichkeit zersetzt? War dies die Strafe für sein Überleben und die Sünden, denen er sich seit Wochen hingab?

Er wurde den Jungen jedenfalls nicht mehr los, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Der erste klare Gedanke, den er nach mehreren Tagen voller Magenkrämpfe und aggressivem Erbrechen fasste, war, dass er etwas Weiches in der Hand hielt. Tatsächlich fühlte es in Etwa so an, wie man es von den Federn von Entenküken erwartete – bevor man die Hand ausstreckte und bemerkte, dass die Biester ungefähr so weich wie eine Stahlbürste waren – und er stellte sich kurz vor, noch einmal wie vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren ein Entenei geklaut zu haben, um es Tage in seiner Jackentasche herumzutragen und zu wärmen, bis diesmal vielleicht etwas daraus schlüpfen würde.

Natürlich hatte er kein quietschgelbes Küken in der Hand, leider. Es war von Habers Schädel, den er vornübergebeugt auf seinen verschränkten Armen geparkt hatte, und in dessen Locken Wolf seine Hand vergraben haben musste. Der Junge musste eingeschlafen sein, nachdem er ihn gestern wie einen Säugling in den Schlaf gewogen hatte, um ihn von seinem in heftiger Migräne förmlich zerplatzenden Schädel abzulenken. Josef wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was Max wohl alles in der Zwischenzeit getan hatte, um ihn durch die Entwöhnung zu bringen, und der Gedanke schmerzte ihn so sehr wie es ihn wütend und beschämt machte.

Hätte es nicht wenigstens einer der Schwestern sein können, die er nie wiedersehen musste?

Energisch entwirrte er seine Finger aus den blonden Schweineschwänzchen und zog kurz in Erwägung, sich einfach schlafend zu stellen, als von irgendwo aus von Habers Körper tiefe, nicht artikulierte Laute tönten, die sein Aufwachen ankündigten. Irgendwann sollte er lernen, dass es für Max überall außerhalb einer U-Boot-Koje normal war, ein paar Minuten lang vor sich hin zu seufzen, halbwache Grimassen zu schneiden und sich dreimal herumzudrehen, bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirkte es einfach nur seltsam auf ihn.

„Warum tust du das alles für mich, Maxl?“ 

Er zuckte beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen. Hatte er sich je zuvor so blamabel gefühlt? Hatte er neun Feindfahrten überlebt, nur um jetzt aufzugeben und sich an jemanden zu klammern, der eines Tages abrechnen würde?

Von Haber blinzelte schlaftrunken die Müdigkeit weg – bei allen Heiligen, er sah beschissen aus mit seinen fast schwarzen Augenringen und den eingefallenen Wangen – aber er war roh und derangiert und nicht so glatt, dass alles an ihm abzuperlen schien, und es das war ein fast angenehmer Anblick.

„Weil ich immer noch an Kameradschaft glaube.“ Max‘ Stimme war nach langem Zögern und den paar Stunden Schlaf rau und sperrig, aber der Blick aus seinen himmelblauen Augen war so verteufelt entschlossen wie eh und je. „Von unserem Teufelsdampfer hast du nur noch mich und ich habe nur noch dich. Und ich werde dich verdammt nochmal nach Hause bringen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.“

Kaum eine Woche später landeten die Alliierten an den Strandabschnitten Utah und Omaha und Max‘ leise geraunte Worte an diesem dämmrigen Vormittag bekamen vor dem Hintergrund der Kriegswendung eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen,
> 
> allerliebsten Dank für die unglaublich netten Kommentare zu den ersten drei Abschnitten, ich bin sehr gerührt und freue mich unglaublich, dass dieser Fandom tatsächlich existiert und ich einen Ort gefunden habe, meine exzessiven, zu Papier gebrachten Tagträume über fiktive Personen zu teilen. Ihr seid die Besten!
> 
> Bleibt gesund und passt auf euch auf!


	5. Kapitel 5

Für Max war die Invasion eine – wie man sich denken konnte – komplizierte Sache. Er hatte mir ihr gerechnet, sogar auf sie gepokert, denn nichts gab ihm einen so guten Vorwand, sich nicht zurückzumelden, als zwischen amerikanischen und britischen Panzern verschütt zu gehen; andererseits erfüllte sie ihn mit einer Scheißangst.

Deutsche Soldaten starben. Jungs wie er, Jungs wie von der U-612, und obwohl er seine Sehnsucht nach Ruhm und Heldentum in dem Moment begraben hatte, als er zum ersten Mal unter Hoffmans Geheiß auf die Brücke gelassen wurde, um einem brennenden Frachter beim Versinken zuzuschauen, hatte er das hartnäckige Gefühl, sie alle im Stich zu lassen. Und es stimmte immerhin. Er plante wegzurennen, was gab es daran noch zu beschönigen? Der an ihn adressierte Brief war kurz nach Josefs Aufruf zur Heimatfront eingetroffen, und sein Befehl lautete, sich bei einer Administrationsstelle in Belgien zu melden, um seine Tauglichkeit begutachten zu lassen.

Pech war nur, dass besagte Administrationsstelle beim letzten Anflug der Yankees auf die süddeutschen Industriegebiete vernichtet worden war und man munkelte, dass die deutschen Stützpunkte in Belgien bereits in der Nacht der Invasion mit dem Kofferpacken angefangen hatten. Keiner konnte Max auf sein Nachfragen hin sagen, wo er oder Josef nun hinmussten. Sie hatten bereits mehr als genug Stunden mit Abwarten vergeudet, nachdem die Nachricht eingetroffen war, dass amerikanische Fallschirmjäger über die gesamte Normandie verstreut worden waren und sich die deutsche Artillerie einen erbitterten Kampf mit den am Strand ankommenden Panzern leistete. Sie mussten los, sie mussten Meter machen, ansonsten wartete im besten Fall nur Kriegsgefangenschaft auf sie, und sie waren sich darüber einig, dass das nicht passieren durfte.

Josef war nicht wirklich besser zu Fuß als vor zwei Wochen, aber wenigstens waren seine Knochen etwas belastbarer. Max wusste nicht wirklich, was er da tat – immerhin hatte er keinen Plan, keine Vorstellung, in welche Richtung das Ganze gehen sollte, und ihm war schleierhaft, warum Wolf ihn mit solchem gottgegebenen Vertrauen anschaute, so als wäre er bereit, sein Leben in Max‘ Hände zu geben.

Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, sicher. Keine Kriegsgefangenschaft. Kein Volkssturm. Kein offener Verrat. Es war ein erstaunlich kurzes Gespräch gewesen, bedachte man die Tragweite:

„Ich bin nicht U-Boot gefahren, um nun auf einer Ami-Plantage Baumwolle wie ein Neger zu pflücken, Maxl.“

„Und ich lass‘ mich jetzt nicht an Land verheizen. Wir haben den beschissenen Atlantik überlebt, du neun und ich sechs Feindfahrten. Das ist mehr als genug. Es reicht.“

„Der Führer sieht das sicher anders.“

„Sicher. Aber deine Meinung ist mir wichtiger als seine.“

Josef schnallzte abschätzig mit der Zunge. „Die erwischen uns.“

„Nicht, wenn wir einen Grund dafür haben, nicht dienen zu können.“

„Was hast du vor? _Selbstverstümmlung_? Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Hah. _Du_ kannst froh sein, wenn dein Bein noch dran ist, sobald wir aus Frankreich raus sind, das wird nämlich alles andere als einfach. Es geht um mich. _Mein_ Arm ist mittlerweile so gut wie neu, und du musst das jetzt für mich ändern.“

„...Bist du vollkommen geisteskrank?“

„Du schuldest mir etwas, Josef.“

„Ja, aber eher in einer ganz anderen Größenklasse!“

„Die Bruchstelle ist noch sehr empfindlich. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.“

„Na schön. Ich soll dir also den Arm brechen. Wunderbar. Ganz toll. Wirklich, von Haber? _Wirklich_?“

„Tu nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass du mir wehtust. Ich werd’s überleben, so wie bisher.“

Josef sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, aber er tat es, kurz bevor sie sich selbst aus dem Lazarett entließen. Max hatte sich zuvor eine gute Dosis Morphium reingepfiffen, um die ersten paar Stunden einigermaßen zu überstehen, aber es war ein blauäugiger Plan gewesen. Selbst das stärkste Schmerzmittel kam nicht dagegen an, wenn jemand sich zunächst zögerlich, dann mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf einen frisch zusammengewachsenen Knochen lehnte, und schlussendlich zuschlagen musste, bis es endlich knackte und Max aufheulend in sich zusammenfiel und Josef ihm die Hand auf den Mund pressen musste, damit nicht innerhalb einer Minute eine aufgewühlte Schwester vor der Tür stand.

Es war eine heftige Erfahrung. Max hatte versucht sich zu stählen – es war verflucht nochmal notwendig, wenn er nicht bei nächster Gelegenheit wegen Kriegsdienstverweigerung an die Wand gestellt werden wollte – aber es ging beileibe nicht so einfach und schnell, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Herrgott, tu’s einfach, verdammte Scheiße,“ knurrte er, als Wolf nichts anderes tat als ihn zögerlich anzustarren und sich an seine gesunde Hand zu klammern, fast als wäre er derjenige, dessen Speichenknochen wie auf einem Baumstumpf auf das Henkersbeil wartete. „Reiß dich zusammen, klar? Es _bringt_ nichts!“

Josef nickte kaum merklich. Ihm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und es war gruselig, wie still er seit Max‘ Verkündigung geworden war. Wenn er wenigstens gesprochen oder sich über das Zittern in von Habers Gesicht lustig gemacht und ihn keinen ganzen Mann genannt hätte, es hätte es definitiv einfacher gemacht. So wiederum musste Max ihn anblaffen, ihn beschimpfen und mit abscheulichen Worten bis zu dem Punkt reizen, an dem es eine Frage der Männlichkeit und des sich-Beweisens war, nicht mehr der Notwendigkeit. Es war das erste und letzte Mal, dass er ihn eine Schwuchtel nannte. Sie sprachen nie wieder darüber, denn beiden war irgendwie klar, dass es aus dem Moment heraus so weit gekommen war, aber es war wiederum das erste Mal, das Josef irgendetwas von Max‘ Worten tatsächlich zu verletzen schien, und sein schmerzhaft offener, getroffener Blick verfolgte Max noch lange.

Was danach folgte, ließ sich am besten mit totaler Kopflosigkeit betiteln, und Max musste lernen, dass man im Falle von drohender Verschleppung in die Staaten, standesrechtlicher Erschießung und Himmelfahrtskommandos des deutschen Militärs noch um einiges brutaler und rücksichtsloser handeln konnte, als er es von den verzweifelsten Stunden an Bord kannte. Innerhalb von zwei Stunden klaute er genug medizinische Utensilien, um ein geschlachtetes Schwein wiederzubeleben, entwendete die Luger eines in den frühen Morgenstunden verstorbenen Wehrmachtssoldaten und zwang den Dorfbäcker mit vorgehaltener Waffe, ihnen sein Fahrzeug auszuhändigen. Wenn das überhaupt ging, dann war Josef noch überraschter über seine plötzliche Kompromisslosigkeit als Max es selbst war, und es war neben seinem Schock darüber, eine Pistole auf einen Zivilisten zu richten und dabei nicht einmal zu zittern, ein befriedigendes Gefühl. Wolf würde nie wieder daran zweifeln, dass Max ein harter Hurensohn war, so viel war sicher.

Dann war da nur noch nackte Intuition. Er durfte nicht zu schnell fahren, einmal weil sie beide gebrochene Knochen hatten, der Wagen beschissen gefedert war und die abgelegenen Wege, über die Max sie grob Richtung Nordwesten und abseits der guten Straßen schleuste, ihr übriges taten, um sie durchzurütteln. Max war allerdings froh, dass er fuhr. Obwohl er keine schmerzstillende Wirkung durch seine vorherige Injektion spürte, und einhändig fahren bei den ganzen Schlaglöchern eine absolut beschissene Idee war, funktionierte er auf purem Adrenalin. Sie konnten nicht anhalten. Die Chancen, tatsächlich aus Frankreich rauszukommen, standen so schlecht wie irgend möglich. Die amerikanischen Fallschirmjäger hatten sicher ihr Bestes getan, sich in der Nacht neuzuformieren. Mittlerweile war es fast Mittag und obwohl die belgische Grenze nah war, wollte Max sich keine Hoffnungen machen. Sie mussten Hackengas geben, ansonsten wäre alles umsonst gewesen.

Von Haber war in einem Modus, der genauso beeindruckend wie unheimlich war. Josef hatte bereits gesehen, dass der Junge unter Stress gut arbeitete und im Ernstfall wie ein mit der Peitsche scharf gemachter Brauereigaul nochmal zehn Kilo mehr stemmte als bei harmlosen Übungen, aber ihr Entkommen aus Frankreich war wiederum eine ganz andere Sache. Es war, als würde er durch pure Willenskraft die Routen finden, die weder von den Truppentransporten der Wehrmacht genutzt wurden, noch bereits von Alliierten erschlossen worden waren, während er den kleinen Lieferwagen dazu zwang, so schnell wie möglich über die Landstraßen zu holpern, die bestenfalls verschlammte Trampelpfade waren, und Wolf mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen über die Geschichtsversion aufklärte, die sie erzählen würden: U-Bootfahrer, Verwundung vorm Auslaufen, Befehl zur Meldung irgendwo in Belgien, anschließende Musterung. Den Part, dass sie von der Zerstörung des Militärstützpunkt nahe von Lüttich wussten und nicht planten, in näherer Zukunft auf der Suche nach einer anderen zuständigen Administrationsstelle ihre Ärsche zu riskieren, würden sie weglassen.

Wenn man ehrlich war, dann hatte Josef keine Ahnung, wie in drei Teufels Namen es soweit gekommen war. Von einen auf den anderen Tag Deserteur. Der Begriff schmeckte ihm alles andere als gut, bedachte man, dass er sich in eigener Verantwortung für eine Militärkarriere entschlossen hatte. Er war nicht feige, er war kein Hosenscheißer; er hatte die Aussicht auf Tod und Ertrinken ohne zu Zögern in Kauf genommen, nachdem ihm auf seiner ersten Feindfahrt in aller Tragweite klargeworden war, dass ihre Tauchretter ein absoluter Witz waren und es in keiner noch so optimistischen Situation möglich war, aus einem sinkenden U-Boot auszusteigen. Auch nach den ersten harten Rückschlägen hatte er nicht den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, selbst als allen mit Gehirn bewusst geworden war, dass die Zeiten ihres technischen Vorsprungs Geschichte waren und die Tommies ihre Boote wie Sardinenbüchsen knackten. Auch, nachdem Überwasserschüsse und Rauchpausen auf der Brücke Erinnerungen an eine schönere Episode seiner Laufbahn waren und sie aus Angst vor den Flugzeugen nur noch tauchten und Wochen am Stück das Sonnenlicht nicht mehr sahen.

Mitgehangen, mitgefangen. Josef war kein Verräter.

Trotzdem hatte er nur genickt, sobald Max ihm sein Vorhaben unterbreitet hatte. Trotzdem saß er neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz und hielt auf der rechten Seite Ausschau nach sich nähernden Fahrzeugen, Truppen und Flugzeugen, auch wenn er vor Schmerzen mehrere Male beinahe kotzte. Und Josef wusste, wenn er sich diesen Gedanken in seiner Schändlichkeit erlaubte, dass er kriegsmüde war.

Er konnte alleine aus Sicht der U-Bootflotte begründen, warum jede weitere Woche eine Verschwendung von Materialien und Mannschaften war, _obwohl_ er sein Leben lang auf Durchhalten, Willensstärke, kämpfen bis zum letzten Mann und Tapferkeit gedrillt worden war. Er war in einer ländlichen Hochburg des Nationalsozialismus geboren, wo bereits ’24 kurz vor der Verhaftung des Führers die Reichsfahne neben der Bayrischen geweht hatte. Er konnte den Part, eigentlich, und hatte ihn bis vor Kurzem mit Überzeugung ausgefüllt. Jetzt hatte er eine wahre Lazarettodyssee hinter sich, alle Kameraden der letzten zwei Jahre auf einen Schlag verloren, einen Morphiumentzug durchgemacht, und ein Milchgesicht an der Backe, dass sein Schicksal auf Gedeih und Verderb zu seinem eigenen gemacht hatte. Es war zu viel passiert, um wie gewöhnlich weiter zu machen. Der Krieg würde sich noch hinziehen, sicher, aber Josef wusste, dass sie technisch nichts mehr auf der hohen Kante hatten. Nichts, was sich nach fünf Jahren Krieg mit ihren geschrumpften Reserven noch bauen ließ, jedenfalls.

Also hatte er nicht widersprochen, als Max in blindem Idealismus verkündet hatte, dass sich Sterben für eine verlorene Sache nicht lohnte, auch wenn es ihn wütend gemacht hatte und Josef dem Burschen am liebsten eine verpasst hätte. Nicht für jeden war das Ganze so einfach wie für schwerreiche Gymnasiasten, die man mit Heldengeschichten aus dem alten Griechenland und dem antiken Rom von der Schulbank heruntergelockt hat, hatte er sagen wollen, aber doch geschwiegen. Was war mit der verfluchten Scham? Was war damit, beim Aufgeben all jene im Stich zu lassen, die schon tot waren und noch sterben würden? Was war mit der Heimat und allem, woran sie glaubten?

Josef war mehr als einmal versucht, diese Dinge auszusprechen, auch wenn er sie vermutlich nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Er tat es nicht. Nachdem er sich wochenlang vor Qualen im Bett umhergewälzt und selten mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf ohne Schmerz bekommen hatte, war er nicht bereit zu sterben. Josef hatte gekämpft, sein Körper hatte alles gegeben um zu heilen, er hatte dem Morphium getrotzt und sich daran festgeklammert, leben zu können. Er würde nach allem nicht den Löffel abgeben, sicher nicht. Auch wenn ihn der Gedanke, wegzulaufen, fast umbrachte.

Der Moment, in dem sie die belgische Grenze überquerten und der zum Zerreißen angespannten Wache unter dem Lärm anfliegender Bomber ihre Musterungsbefehle unter die Nase hielten und wüst fluchend durchgewunken wurden, war unwirklich. Josef wäre zwar am liebsten ausgestiegen, um den Wehrmachtsbabys nach einem gemurmelten _Marinefeiglinge_ ihres Anführers den Schädel einzuschlagen, aber er wusste genau, dass sie unverschämtes Glück gehabt hatten. Sie waren nur einer einzigen Patrouille begegnet, die sie misstrauisch angehalten und genauso schnell wieder hatte fahren lassen, nachdem Max ihnen auf seine viel zu detailreiche, enthusiastische Art und Weise von ihrem Pech berichtet hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Josef sich fragte, wie viel von seinem Verhalten echt und was alles schlichte Strategie war.

„Du bist verdammt dreist,“ knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, nachdem von Haber der Grenzwache noch eine Richtungsbeschreibung aus den Rippen geleiert hatte, während nicht einmal hundert Meter entfernt die Flakabwehr auf die anfliegenden Bomber anlegte und er sie gerade noch in den Schutz des Waldes lenkte, bevor sich der alliierte Begleitschutz über die Bodentruppen hermachte. „Bei allen Heiligen, bist du verdammt nochmal _lebensmüde_?“

„Dank mir lieber, Arschloch,“ giftete der Junge zurück und gab Gas, um sie tiefer in die dichten, geschützten Teile des Waldes zu bringen, die mit ihren satten Baumkronen den Blick aus der Luft abschirmten. „Je häufiger wir das Ganze durchspielen, desto glaubwürdiger kommt es rüber. Willst du etwa, dass ich vor Dönitz höchstpersönlich anfange zu stottern und nicht mehr weiß, wie du heißt?“

„Nein, will ich nicht,“ gab Josef tief durchatmend zurück – Flugzeuge waren irgendwie ein rotes Tuch für ihn, seit er fast in einem entgleisten Zug gestorben wäre. „Aber wenn du so weiter machst, dann sind wir tot, bis wir uns überhaupt jemals verantworten mussten, also gib verdammt nochmal Stoff und sieh zu, dass wir hier wegkommen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> die wundervolle leiks hat es endlich in sich gefunden, uns mit "Auf Tuchfühlung" zu beglücken. Wie angekündigt befinden wir uns im gleichen Mikrokosmos und beziehen uns aufeinander, deshalb empfehle ich das Lesen sehr.  
> Allerliebsten Dank für das Feedback, ihr versüßt mir mein klausurenphasengeschädigtes Leben.
> 
> P.S. Das N-Wort tut mir als Autor wirklich, wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, jeder versteht dass ich auf Gründen der Authentizität hier Sprache verwende, die den damaligen Sichtweisen entspricht.


	6. Chapter 6

Max leistete, wenn man ehrlich war, verdammt gute Arbeit darin, sie aus dem Gefahrengebiet herauszubringen und auf dem letzten Tropfen Benzin bis ins Département Lüttich zu bringen, bis sie kurz vor der Bezirkshauptstadt stehen blieben und zu Fuß weiter mussten. Sie hatten sich darauf geeignet, das allgemeine Durcheinander nach der Landung der Alliierten so weit auszunutzen, dass sie wenigstens für ein, zwei Tage noch Zugang zu warmen Wasser hätten, und Max wiederholte in einem kleinen Ort namens Hèvremont das Kunststück, dass er bereits für den Zugang zu einem Fahrzeug vollbracht hatte: er quartierte sie in der Wohnung einer recht gut betuchten Witwe ein, die ganz offensichtlich nur Französisch sprach, die Schusswaffe aber richtig einordnete.

Josef war überrascht; er hatte Max nicht einmal darauf hinweisen müssen, einen Fick auf die Bedürfnisse der Anwohner zu geben, da hatte der Junge schon die eiserne Käsereserve der immer blasser werdenden Madame Bourienne hervorgeholt und die übrig gebliebenen Teigwaren vom Vortag entdeckt.

„Sehr nett von Ihnen,“ nuschelte von Haber zwischen zwei Bissen in Richtung ihrer unfreiwilligen Wirtin, unterstützt von ein paar losen Höflichkeitsfloskeln auf Französisch, die er sich offenbar vor seiner Versetzung nach La Rochelle selbst beigebracht hatte, „Bitte haben Sie keine Angst, wir sind bald wieder weg,“ etc., etc., und es war beeindruckend, wie schamlos der Bursche log, während er aß als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Nicht, dass Josef es ihm nicht gleichtat. Der Fraß im Lazarett war erstens knapp und zweitens auf Dauer ungenießbarer als Laudrups Zeug gewesen, von daher sagte er nicht Nein, als Max ihm ungefragt genug von dem Hartkäse abschnitt, um einen Stier sattzumachen, aber seine Ruchlosigkeit überraschte ihn doch. Vor allem, als er nach dem Essen der alten Dame ebenfalls keinen Halt vor ihrer Seife und der Wäsche ihres verstorbenen Mannes machte, und sie beide in ihrem Obergeschoss einquartierte.

Wolf sagte nichts. Es war keine Frage der Notwendigkeit, er _wusste_ genauso gut wie von Haber, dass es nicht die Zeit für Bescheidenheit und Zurückhaltung war, aber irgendwie war bei ihm noch nicht ganz angekommen, dass sie sich schon eine Woche später nicht mehr tagsüber auf der Straße sehen lassen durften und in dem Keller eines etwas außerhalb gelegenen, völlig verfallenen Hofes hausen würden, bis Max ihm klipp und klar ihre Aussichten unterbreitete. Sie stritten sich, kurz und heftig. Josef schäumte vor Wut, immerhin war er nicht zum Militär gegangen, um sich wie ein Verbrecher verstecken zu müssen, und er hätte dem ganzen nie zugestimmt, wenn es nicht für den verdammten Jungen wäre, aber er sah nach dem ersten Verrauchen seines Ärgers ein, dass es zu spät war. Mit seinen Beinen kam er nirgendwo hin. Nach dem Absetzten des Morphiums konnte er nicht einmal ohne Hilfe Treppe steigen, geschweige denn mehr als zwei Kilometer am Stück laufen. Er erwog kurz, von Haber darum anzubetteln, sich beim nächsten Wehrmachtsstützpunkt zu melden, aber er verwarf die Idee, sobald Max ihn an die Bombardements vom frühen Morgen erinnerte und ihn die Erinnerung an die Minuten in dem brennenden Zugabteil mit seinem unter Trümmern verschütteten Unterleib einholten.

Er sagte also nichts, als Max ihm auf das Bett mit dem angelaufenem, gusseisernem Rahmen half, im Bad verschwand und sich anschließend in den Sessel in der Ecke gefläzt eine Zigarette ansteckte und Josef durch den bläulichen Rauch hindurch so intensiv beobachtete, dass er entweder gerade darüber nachdachte, wie er ihn am liebsten umbringen wollte, oder überlegte, ob er ihn mit Haut und Haar verschlingen würde. Der Junge konnte so entspannt tun wie er wollte, sein Blick verriet ihn immer.

Josef wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, während er an seiner Schiene herumfummelte und so tat, als sähe er den nachdenklichen Blick des Burschen nicht. Er wollte nicht auf das reagieren, was im Raum stand und das Atmen erschwerte. Es war lächerlich, wie sehr er sich nach den einfachsten Berührungen verzehrte, nachdem die Woche seines Entzuges jede Annäherung unmöglich gemacht hatte, aber die Gedanken vermeiden zu wollen, schien sie nur noch präsenter zu machen.

Lag es daran, dass er mittlerweile daran gewöhnt war, jedes Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe durch Max befriedigt zu bekommen, so wie ein Säugling, für den nichts außer seiner Mutter zählte? Oder wollte er ihn etwa, so wie man die Frauen mit ihren weichen Lippen, der duftenden Haut und dem seidigen Haar wollte, um sich tief in ihnen zu vergraben und für einen kurzen Moment die Ruhe im Mutterleib nachzuempfinden, dort wo alles Leben begonnen hatte? Wollte er ihn besitzen, so wie man Huren für die gekaufte Zeit besaß? War es ihm nach allem nicht mehr genug, nur das zu genießen, was man im weitesten Sinne als ‚Fürsorge‘ betiteln konnte?

Sein Mund war so verdammt trocken, und sein Herz schien plötzlich Richtung Hals gewandert zu sein, wo es einen Kloß geformt hatte und so heftig pochte, dass man es von außen sehen können musste. Er hatte Angst, irgendwie. Konnte er nach dem, was jetzt passieren würde, noch zurückgehen?

Von Haber hatte sich näher geschlichen und beobachtete ihn mittlerweile von der Bettkante aus mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement, Neugierde und einer weiteren Komponente, die Wolf nicht wirklich deuten konnte, seine blauen Augen aber ganz schmal werden ließ. Dann griff der Junge unvermittelt nach seiner Hand und bedeckte seine Fingerknöchel ohne nur einen Augenblick zu Zögern mit Küssen, die beinahe so zart waren wie das erste Mal, dass sie herumgeknutscht hatten. 

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, wie unter einem Schlag.

„Was willst du, Pisser?“ stieß Josef hervor, immer der Angstbeißer, und er war einerseits erleichtert, einerseits beunruhigt darüber, dass Max nur die Augenbrauen hob und weiter mit den Fingern über seinen Handrücken und die Sehnenansätze oberhalb des Handgelenks strich, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und ihn nach einem kurzen Moment des viel zu nahen Betrachtens wirklich küsste, viel drängender und härter diesmal als im Lazarett. Josef zog es den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Ich will ‘ne ganze Menge,“ murmelte er gegen Wolfs Lippen. „Leben, zum Beispiel, und meinen Abschluss nachholen. Vielleicht studieren, wenn der Krieg irgendwann mal vorbei ist, und möglicherweise tatsächlich Arzt werden. Jetzt gerade begnüge ich mich mit genug zu essen, Zugang zu Wasser und Seife, und ein Bett mit Matratze. Und mit dir zu schlafen, wenn du willst.“

Josef glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ihm schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, während jeder hässliche Begriff für das Gesagte an irgendeiner Stelle seines Bewusstseins vorbeitrudelte und er für einige Sekunden sprachlos das Gesicht abwandte, um es an von Habers Schulter zu verstecken.

„Max,“ begann er, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Maxl, bist _du_ etwa eine Schwuchtel?“

Von Haber schnaubte und Wolf wusste, dass es das Falsche gewesen war. „Frauen sind in Ordnung, Männer sind’s auch. Noch Fragen? Oder siehst du hier vielleicht zwei Mädels, die nach der Invasion heute Morgen noch dazu bereit sind, mit zwei bedürftigen Deutschen herumzuvögeln, die es unglaublich nötig haben? Nein? Dacht‘ ich’s mir doch.“

„Ich kann das nicht.“

„Ach? Mir auf den Arsch schauen, küssen und es sich von mir besorgen zu lassen, geht irgendwie klar? Da schimpft der Führer noch nicht? Und der Papst applaudiert?“

Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte Josef ihn liebend gerne weggeschubst. Selbst das hatte er bemerkt.

„Du hast nicht den verschissenen Hauch einer Ahnung, du blöder, _selbstgefälliger_ Dreckskerl!“

„ _Doch_ , Josef. Doch, habe ich. Hör endlich auf, dir selbst leidzutun, und werd‘ erwachsen. Was zur Hölle bringt dir das hier? Denkst du, irgendjemand gratuliert dir noch an diesem Punkt? Für die Zurückhaltung?“

„Bring die Hölle und den Teufel hier nicht mithinein,“ knirschte Wolf zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, aber er gab zu, dass es reine Sturheit war. Max hatte immerhin recht. Er wollte ihn, mit jeder Faser seines Seins, und so heftig, wie er noch nie zuvor eine Prostituierte in Kiel, Paris und La Rochelle zusammen gewollt hatte. Vielleicht stellte er sich deshalb so an? Weil er sich nach getanem Werk nicht einfach vom Acker machen konnte und es um mehr als Angebot und Nachfrage ging?

Max holte ihn entschlossen aus dem Schatten seiner Schulter hervor, nahm seinen Kiefer zwischen die Hände und drückte ihn gegen das Kopfende, so wie er es selbst manchmal getan hatte, wenn die Nutten gute Zähne hatten und man sie küssen wollte, während man sie halb aufrecht gegen die Wand fickte. War _er_ jetzt etwa plötzlich die Hure geworden?

Max war so nah wie noch nie zuvor. Und er starrte ihn so an, als wäre er begehrenswert genug, damit der Junge sich von nichts und niemandem seinen Preis stehlen lassen würde, am allerwenigsten von Josef selbst. Er hatte wahrlich ein verdammt dickes Fell bekommen. Und er roch nach feiner Seife. Ohne noch wirklich lange zu überlegen, vergrub Josef die Hände in den noch feucht-dampfenden Locken, betete kurz um Vergebung, überwand den Abstand halb und ließ geschehen, was auch immer auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten sollte.

Max‘ Lippen waren glatt und weich und Josef wurde mit genug Überzeugung geküsst, dass ihm der Ausgangspunkt ihrer überaus peinlichen Unterhaltung entfallen war, sobald sein Hemd halb offen stand und warme Finger über seine Brust fuhren, um in unendlichen Spiralen jedes einzelne Härchen in die Gegenrichtung zu kämen. Sie waren zunächst ungelenk und befangen, denn obwohl die letzten Wochen nicht gerade viel Distanz zwischen ihnen übrig gelassen hatten, war dies irgendwie anders, intensiver, _verfänglicher_ , und vermutlich war es so, weil es zum ersten Mal auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Max wollte genauso wie er selbst möglichst schnell möglichst viel Nähe, und während er so halb über ihm kniete und ihre Lippen zusammenpresste als hinge sein Leben davon ab, wurde Josef klar, dass er nicht der einzige Perverse im Raum war. Max _wollte_ ihn. Er stand darauf, ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand zu drücken, während er sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen hielt und ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und so viel Hitze küsste, wie es vielleicht die Dietrich mit ihren Liebhabern machte.

Wenn man ehrlich war, dann konnte Max das mindestens genauso gut wie die Dietrich. Obwohl er zwanzig und männlich und ein Klugscheißer war. Obwohl Josef vor ihm nicht gewusst hatte, dass Männer gut sein konnten.

„Hast du wenigstens die beschissene Tür zugesperrt?“ traute er sich nachzufragen, während von Haber ihm einhändig Hemd und Unterhemd über den Kopf zog und sich vorsichtig zwischen seinen Schenkeln niederließ, penibel darauf bedacht, ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Es war fast lächerlich, wie sehr er auf ihn achtete.

„Nein, natürlich habe ich alles sperrangelweit aufgelassen, die Gardinen extra aufgezogen und Madame Bourienne darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, innerhalb der nächsten Stunde auf jeden Fall hier oben  
vorbeizuschauen. Nicht gut?“

„Du Scheißkerl, das ist nicht witzig.“

Max feixte, obwohl seine Wangen rot leuchteten und sein Atem schwer ging.

„Ich find‘ schon und das reicht mir.“

Es war paradox, wie schön Max war. Obwohl Josef wusste, wie der andere nach einer Woche ohne hinreichende Körperhygiene roch und er nichts von der Weichheit eines Mädels hatte, dass sich so gut an die Ecken des männlichen Körpers anpasste.

Es war eine Bezeichnung, die nicht zu Männern passte, fand er. Natürlich sah man gut aus, wenn man wie von Haber ein astreiner Abkömmling der Herrenrasse in der Blütezeit des Lebens war, aber _schön_? Schön schloss breite Lippen, Titten und Beine ein, die unter Röcken gut aussahen, nicht das Kreuz eines Ochsen, schmale Hüften und breite Kiefer, die wie Mühlsteine aufeinander herummalmten, wenn der Junge etwas zu Beißen bekam. Und trotzdem war Max mit seinen feuchten, angeschwollenen Lippen hübscher als jedes Mädel, dass er seit ’39 aufgegabelt hatte, und es verwirrte Josef maßlos.

Manche bekamen Syphilis, er bekam Schwulheit. Wunderbar.

Und Max war so gut darin, ihn zu berühren, auch wenn er nur eine Hand hatte und entsprechend ungelenk war. Seine Finger waren zwar rau und zu trocken, aber das Gefühl, wie sie an Josefs Seiten langfuhren, über seine Rippen strichen und seine Fingernägel Striemen auf seiner Bauchdecke hinterließen, war anders als jeder Liebesdienst, den man für Geld bekommen konnte. Josef seufzte leise und zögerlich, wie um es auszuprobieren. Er war nicht leise veranlagt, sicher nicht, aber er konnte sich in dieser Situation auf keinerlei Erfahrung stützen und war dementsprechend... ja, fast unsicher. Seine Lautäußerung schien allerdings gut anzukommen. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, dann wurde er noch fester gepackt, so dass es schon fast wehtat, und erneut mit so viel Hingabe geküsst, dass er nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war.

Natürlich war es alles andere als unproblematisch. Mit jeder überflüssigen Bewegung bewegten sich auch seine bereits vollkommen überbelasteten Beine, und es war eine absolute Scheißidee, in einer derart instabilen Position herumzuhocken, bis einer von ihnen beiden das Gleichgewicht verlieren und es einen lauten Knack geben würde, mit dem die halbverheilten Brüche ihren Protest ankündigten, aber Josef dachte nicht mehr in diesen Kategorien.

Er tat das, was Max verlangte. Er öffnete den Mund und ließ sich wie ein junges Mädchen küssen, seufzte, schaute nicht einen Augenblick weg und gab sich widerstandslos hin, als Max mit hitzigem Blick seine Hand zwischen Josefs Beine wandern ließ und die Auswölbung seines Geschlechts durch den Stoff hindurch mit der gesamten Handfläche streichelte. Das kannte er immerhin schon. Das war im weitesten Sinne sicher. Auch wenn er wohl nie darüber hinwegkommen würde, dass alleine ein paar fast züchtige Auf- und Abbewegungen ihn verrückter machten als die gemeinschaftlich zusammengetragenen Wichsvorlagen auf See, die mit jeder verstreichenden Woche attraktiver wurden.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Josef sich, woher Max bis jetzt seinen Anteil aus der ganzen Sache genommen hatte. Wenn man so wollte, hatte er sich heute zum ersten Mal selbst mit ins Spiel gebracht – nach _Wochen_ der Einseitigkeit – und Josef war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es normalerweise unter seiner Würde war, ob es dem Jungen genügte, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er ihn dermaßen geil machte, oder ob er es tatsächlich lieber hatte, sich nicht um sich selbst zu kümmern. Fest stand, dass er auf jeden Fall in dieser Hinsicht sehr seltsam war.

„Was tust du?“ Max machte Anstalten, ihn in die seltsam riechenden Kissen hinunterzudrücken und Wolf wollte folgen, wenn auch skeptisch, aber es war schwierig für ihn mit seinen Beinen und der Bedeutung, die sie für das Ganze hatten. Herumvögeln hatte er gesagt, nicht wahr? Josef konnte und wollte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie konkret das genau gemeint war, aber das aktuell alles in der Richtung schwierig für ihn war, wusste er.

„... Du weißt schon, dass ich mich kaum bewegen kann?“

Irgendwie war es noch schlimmer, es tatsächlich auszusprechen, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er keine Ahnung, warum er sich das Ganze überhaupt antat. Klar, der Ständer war da, aber alles drumherum war dermaßen unangenehm, dass eine Stunde übelgelaunt an die Decke starren definitiv angenehmer gewesen wäre.

Vor allem, da von Haber nur schmunzelte. „Ja, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich habe dich halb hierhergetragen und du bist so schwer wie ein Kartoffelsack voller Wackersteine.“

Er robbte etwas zurück, half Josef, sich lang hinzulegen und die Beine auf die Art und Weise leicht geöffnet zu halten, die für ihn erträglich war und es Max wiederum erlaubte, sich dazwischen niederzulassen, endlich eine leichte Spur Unsicherheit im Gesicht, bis sich die Hüftknochen des anderen Mannes in Josefs Seiten gruben und der Junge es mit einer einzigen Bewegung schaffte, ihn nach Luft japsen zu lassen. Jesus, Maria, und Joseph! Er hätte es schon nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, aber Max war hart wie Stahl. Von wegen genügsam! Wenn er es richtig registrierte, dann hatte der Junge eine derartige Erektion, um mindestens drei Nummern schieben zu können, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Warum zum Henker enthaltsam, wenn man etwas Derartiges in der Hose hatte?

Josef ächzte, ungewollt, und griff sich das Kopfkissen, um es sich unter den Nackenzu stopfen und Max‘ bohrenden Blick zu halten. Es fühlte sich dreckig und heiß und unbegreiflich und seltsam gut an, auch wenn er kurz befürchtete, zu ersticken. Dann war da nackte Haut, die über seine Brust strich, Finger, die die Region um seinen Nabel reizten und Lippen, die feuchte Küsse auf seinem Hals und seinem Brustbein verteilten, bis er nur noch ein heißer Kloß aus heftigem Atem, Schweiß und _Wollen_ war. Scheinbar mochte er es, tatenlos herumzuliegen und sich mit Honig und Sahne verwöhnen zu lassen, während jemand anderes die ganze Drecksarbeit übernahm und sich mit voller Breitseite an seinem Schwanz rieb. Man lernte eben nie aus.

„Und? Was ist jetzt mit ‚ich kann das nicht‘, hmm? Dein kleiner Freund hier steht wie ‘ne Eins.“

Josef verzog angesäuert das Gesicht – jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es so aussah, denn ihm war mittlerweile dermaßen warm, dass sein Kopf vermutlich eine sehr gesunde Farbe angenommen hatte und er nicht über den Fakt hinweg täuschen konnte, dass die kleine Spur aus Küssen über seine Brust ihn laut aufseufzen und seine Lider flattern ließ.

„...Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, was du Sauhund vorhattest?“

„Wir sind ja auch noch nicht fertig.“

Der Junge beugte sich vor und berührte seine Brustwarze mit den Lippen, irgendetwas zwischen Saugen und Lecken. Niemand zuvor hatte das je gemacht. Josef hatte nicht gewusst, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Nicht, nachdem er die Brüste von Frauen in all den Jahren als nettes Detail auf Höhe seines Gesichts beim Ficken wahrgenommen hatte, weich und glatt und unbestreitbar _weiblich_.

„Nein?“

„Nein.“

Max war dreist genug, liebenswürdig zu lächeln, bevor er von ihm abließ, ihre Hüften erneut zusammenbrachte und Wolfs Reaktion unter schwerlidrigem Blinzeln aus hypnotisierendem Blau heraus beobachtete, dass man es schlichtweg nicht wagte, ihn zu enttäuschen. Max enttäuschte ja schließlich auch nicht. Obwohl es Josef absolut gereicht hätte, die Arme um den jungen Mann zu schlingen und ihn so lange mit den obszönsten Geräuschen zu küssen, bis ihre Wirtin schreiend und mit den Händen über dem Kopf das Haus verließ. Man _musste_ sie hören. Keine Wand war so dick, um die Töne zu dämpfen, die von seinen Lippen kamen, nachdem Max sich schief lächelnd auf die Knie begeben hatte und das Gesicht in Josef Schoß schmiegte, bevor er seinen Penis durch die Wäsche hindurch mit den Lippen umfasste und die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel zurückhaltend streichelte.

Max war und blieb ein seltsamer Junge. Niemand, _niemand_ tat das ohne eine saftige Bezahlung.

„... Ist es dir nicht unangenehm?“ konnte Josef irgendwann nur erstickt wiederholen, nachdem Max von ihm abgelassen hatte, und er seine Sinne soweit sortiert hatte, dass er Licht und Schatten auseinanderhalten konnte. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Weich und unförmig wie Johannisbeergelee, nur weil ein verdammter Milchbube ein bisschen auf seinem Körper Klavier spielte.

Ein entnervtes Schnauben. „ _Nein_ ,“ Max hatte ganz offensichtlich die Faxen dicke. „Oder sehe ich etwa so aus? Beschwere ich mich lautstark? Hmm? Nein? Dann halt die Fresse, oder ich überleg’s mir anders.“

„Was? Was überlegst du dir?“

„Ob wir ficken.“

„Also...“

„Du weißt schon. Vögeln, Bumsen, nageln, dem Beischlaf frönen, durchnehmen, Liebe machen, begatten, es treiben, eine Nummer schieben, knallen, flachlegen, koitieren, kopulieren. Verstehst du irgendetwas davon?“

„...Du hast aufgepasst, wenn Schütz rumgeprahlt hat.“

„War meist immerhin amüsant. Also. Willst du?“

Herr im Himmel, ficken war kompliziert, wenn man die andere Partei kannte und nicht voll wie eine Haubitze war. Woher zum Henker sollte er das denn wissen?

„Ja.“ Kurze Bedenkzeit. Sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, wenn es so weiter ging. „Keine Ahnung. _Wie denn_? Meine Beine funktionieren nicht.“

Max nickte. „Das ist ein Punkt. Ich könnte dir zeigen wie. Wenn du möchtest.“

„Meine Güte, frag mich nicht so viel!“

„Heißt das _‚ich hab Schiss, bitte mach du’s_ ‘?“

Alles in sich zusammennehmend kämpfte Wolf sich auf die Ellbogen und zwang sich dazu, von Haber böse in die Augen zu starren, während er in seinem klarsten Hochdeutsch ansetzte. „Weißt du was, du kleine Ratte? Ich bin einfach gestrickt, hast du selbst gesagt. Frag mich nicht danach, was ich will, denn ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht. Du bist anscheinend der, der schonmal ‘n Kerl gefickt hat, nicht wahr? Schön. _Ich_ bin ein Krüppel, es ist also nicht so, als ob ich etwas _tun_ könnte, selbst wenn ich wöllte, und du weißt beschissen gut, dass ich dich will, also hör mit der Scheiße auf!“

Max hob die Augenbrauen, wenig beeindruckt. „Normalerweise fragt man vorher, Josef. Das macht man so.“

„Fragen, mein Arsch. Du willst mir auf die Nerven fallen und damit protzen, dass du das hier hingekriegt hast.“

„Na sicher. Du bist auch um einiges weniger scheiße, seit du es spitzgekriegt hast.“ Der Bursche schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf, aber er kam trotzdem wieder näher. Mit dem Schweißfilm auf der Haut und dem durcheinander geratenem Haar sah er aus, als wäre er direkt von einem NSDAP-Wahlplakat heruntergestiegen und hätte seine Kohleschaufel nur kurz an die Wand gestellt, um vor der zweiten Schicht des Tages eben schnell seinem Volksbruder in Not Erleichterung zu verschaffen, und der gesamte Gedanke war so abgedreht, dass er sich schnell darauf konzentrierte, dass Max sich soeben vollends auszog – er war schön, _so_ schön – und nach einem Topf mit unbekanntem Inhalt griff, den er nach seinem Bad mitgebracht hatte.

„Was ist das?“

„Etwas, was Vaseline hinreichend ähnlich ist.“ Seine Hände zitterten nicht einmal, als er eine Fingerladung des öligen, undefinierbaren Zeugs hervorholte, Wolf schrecklich routiniert dazu aufforderte, sich der Wäsche zu entledigen und eins der aus dem Lazarett entwendeten Kondome überzuziehen, um die Schmiere mit schmatzenden Geräuschen gründlich auf ihm zu verteilen, während er ihn gleichzeitig streichelte. Josef wusste plötzlich wieder, warum Schweigen und Witze machen die einzigen akzeptablen Umgangsweisen mit Genitalien waren, während er sich die Sache so besah, und war gleichzeitig auf eine seltsame Art und Weise darüber erleichtert, dass von Haber nicht fälschlicherweise davon ausgegangen war, dass er ihm seinen Arsch hergab.

„Es ist nichts anderes,“ murmelt Max in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Gutmütigkeit gegen seinen Hals, bevor er atemlose, flüchtige Küsse auf seinen Schultern verteilt und die Wange in seine Halsbeuge schmiegte. „Kein bisschen anders als mit einem Mädchen.“

„Ach? Du hast weder Titten noch ein Loch zwischen den Beinen.“

„Stimmt.“ Max ließ von ihm ab, kicherte, und blickt pointiert an ihm herunter. „Du aber auch nicht.“

War Max je bei einer Frau gewesen? Josef wollte es sich nicht vorstellen. _Er ist zwanzig_ , begehrte es in ihm auf, aber wenn er es sich eingestand, wusste er ganz genau, was er selbst mit fünfzehn, sechzehn zur Jahrmarktszeit getan hatte, schon bevor es Krieg gegeben hatte, auch wenn es sich absolut nicht in sein Bild von dem Münsteraner einfügen wollte. Andererseits waren seine zwei Jahre auf See auch diejenigen gewesen, in denen alles mies geworden und die Gelage im Puff umso heftiger gewesen waren. Er erkannte ihn ja selbst nur wieder, wenn er anstelle von ‚vögeln‘ ‚koitieren‘ sagte und das auch noch ernst meinte. Trotzdem. Es war eine seltsame Vorstellung, dass Max sich an seiner Stelle vielleicht auch ein Mädel wünschen könnte, und es war fast schmerzhaft, darüber nachzudenken.

Vielleicht geschah es deshalb, dass Josef ihn diesmal zu sich holte und die Arme um seinen Leib, die Schultern, den Nacken schlang, enger, näher, dichter, bis ihre schweißige Haut wie die beschmierten Seiten einer Klappstulle übereinander glitt. Was machte es schon noch? Die Welt ging unter, nicht wahr?

Max musste ihr Ding seit seinem Gang ins Badezimmer geplant haben, wurde Josef klar, als plötzlich alles ganz schnell ging. In einem Moment vergrub er seine Nase an von Habers Hals und sog den Geruch der feuchtwarmen Haut ein, und im nächsten Moment wurde er umfasst, bestiegen – man konnte es nicht anders nennen, es war die schlichte Wahrheit – und alles weitere trieb Josef auch zwanzig Jahre später noch die Röte ins Gesicht. Max war furchtlos gewesen. Er hatte sich rittlings über seine Hüften gekniet, das Hauptgewicht in seinen eigenen Oberschenkeln, nackt und schön wie die Sünde im gedämpften Licht des ausgesperrten Nachmittags, und er hatte Josef kurzatmig geküsst, bevor er seinen Schwanz fest in die Hand genommen und sich zurückgelehnt hatte, um ihn auf einen Schlag in die dick eingeölte Enge seines Körpers aufzunehmen. Und, Herr Jesus Christus, Max‘ Arsch _war_ eng. Ein schockierend helles Keuchen presste sich aus der Kehle des Jungen hervor und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, während es in seinem Gesicht zitterte und arbeitete. Josef wusste nicht recht, wohin mit sich, dem Gefühl strangulierender Enge und der plötzlich hervorsprudelnden Zärtlichkeit in seinem Inneren. Er wollte zustoßen, ihn herunterschubsen und ohne Zurückhaltung von hinten nehmen, er wollte ihn streicheln, sinnloses Zeug seufzen, jeden zuckenden Zentimeter berühren und mit Küssen übersähen, bis er alle Winkel und endlos geschwungene Täler nackter Haut nur mit Lippen und Fingerkuppen wiedererkennen würde.

Später lernte Josef, dass nichts an dem Ganzen für den Jungen so locker gewesen war, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte, denn ein Arschloch war keine Muschi, egal wie viel Vorbereitung man investierte, aber in diesem Moment fühlte es sich gewiss so an. Besser noch. Vielleicht, weil er absolut nichts dafür tun musste, seinen Schwanz in irgendeinem Winkel zu versenken und Max sich rundum um alles kümmerte, was irgendwie dazugehörte. Hatte sich je ein Mädel vorher an ihm abgeritten?

„Lieber Herr im Himmel,“ alles war neu, seine Stimme wollte nicht recht und Max‘ Lippen kräuselten sich belustigt angesichts des kehligen Raspeln. „ _Grundgütiger_ , du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden.“

„So gut?“ Max‘ Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern und es wäre vermutlich unangenehm gewesen, wenn die Bewegung seiner Hüften nicht gleichzeitig unter einem heiseren Ächzen kürzer und nachdrücklicher geworden wären und das Mienenspiel in seinem Gesicht nicht eine ganz eigene Schau gewesen wäre. Josef musste ihn berühren, die Hitze seiner blassgoldenen Haut spüren und jeden Zentimeter küssen, den er erreichen konnte.

Er hatte Lust gekannt, zu Genüge. Es hatte wenig mit dem Hunger zu tun, den er jetzt empfand.

Haltsuchend umfasste er seine Mitte und Max kam ihm entgegen, bis er sich mit seinem einen Arm neben Josefs Schultern abstützen musste und Josef sich an seinen Schultern hochzog, um sein Gesicht mit seufzenden Küssen zu bedecken. Ihm war derart heiß, dass es nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Alles roch nach Max, nach frischem Schweiß und der Seife, mit der er sich zuvor abgeschrubbt hatte, und es war einerseits eine penetrante, anderseits eine unglaublich sinnliche Mischung. Josef spürte, wie er den Kopf verlor. Er würde nie wieder einem Rock hinterherschauen, wenn das so weiter ging und er sich an das Gefühl heißen, festen Fleisches um seinen Penis gewöhnt hatte, so einfach war das.

Danach glich alles nur noch geiler, ungebremster Kopflosigkeit. Max hatte seine Stirn in Josefs Halsbeuge vergraben und verteilte nasse Küsse auf seiner Haut, während er ihn flachlegte – dabei fickte er sich eigentlich selbst, wenn man sich die Sache richtig besah, aber wie zuvor waren diese Kategorien irgendwie aufgeweicht, wenn es um von Haber ging. Josef kam sich jedenfalls absolut gebumst vor, während er die Hände in Max‘ weichem Haar vergrub und sich dort haltsuchend festkrallte.

Max wurde allmählich schwer, seine Beine kribbelten verräterisch und er wusste, dass er aufpassen musste, wenn ihm etwas an seinen halbverheilten Frakturen lag. Aber was machte es noch? Heile Knochen brachten ihm auch nichts, wenn man sie doch fand und erschoss und alles, was bis jetzt zwischen ihnen geschehen war, dafür ausreichte, ihn trotz Beichte und Gebet und empfangenen Sakramenten zu verdammen.

Also drängte Josef sich ihm entgegen, spannte jeden Muskel seines Leibes an, der ihm in dieser Hinsicht irgendetwas brachte und schlang die Arme um die Mitte des Jungens, um ihn noch näher zu haben und sich tiefer in der rutschigen, so verflucht engen Hitze zu vergraben, die sich rhythmisch um ihn herum an- und entspannte. Sie waren langsam unterwegs, eigentlich, langsam und gründlich, denn Max schien genau zu wissen, wie er das Ganze für sich selbst angenehm gestaltete und sich Vergnügen an einem anderen Körper bereitete, aber es war besser als jede schnelle Nummer es hätte sein können.

Sie waren eins, irgendwie. So unwiderruflich wie die Sünde, die sie gemeinsam begangen.

Alleine der Anblick des Jungen brachte ihn um, als er sich irgendwann von ihm festhalten ließ und damit begann, sich langsam selbst zu berühren, die blauen Augen ohne Scham seinen Blick erwidernd und sich auch nicht zu schade dafür, seine Hände wegzuschlagen, als Josef sein eigenes, lichterlohbrennendes Gesicht bedecken oder zumindest wegsehen wollte.

„Maxl...“

Der Griff an seinen Handgelenken wurde etwas fester und ein grimmiger Zug hatte sich um die Lippen des Jungens gelegt. „Schau mich an. Schau, was ich tue.“ Seine Augen blitzten. „Und vergiss es nie: wir sind gleich, ganz genau gleich.“

Er wurde hart geküsst, bevor er heftig zuckend erschauerte, sich halb aufbäumte und leidend hin und her windend kam, noch viel hilfloser als zuvor mit einer Hand zwischen seinen Beinen, und während er noch versuchte, wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen und zu begreifen, was gerade passiert und gesagt worden war, zwang Max sich selbst zu Ende, brach auf Josef zusammen und ergoss sich mit einem wimmernden Keuchen und heftigem Muskelzucken zwischen ihre dampfenden Körper. Es war dreckig, es war vulgär und es war unaushaltbar, aber gleichzeitig war es das Beste, was Josef jemals zwischen den Laken vollbracht hatte, deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl tauber, seliger Sprachlosigkeit und ließ den Jungen in seine Arme, wo er nach Luft rang und das schweißüberströmte Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg.

„Ich hab was vergessen,“ brachte er irgendwann kehlig hervor. „N‘ Handtuch und Wasser. Jetzt wird’s eklig.“

„Ist mir scheißegal.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja und jetzt halt die Schnauze. Wenigstens für zehn Minuten.“ 

Wie durch ein Wunder hielt Max tatsächlich die Klappe und es dauerte keine zwanzig Sekunden, bis er sich entspannte und allem Anschein nach wegnickte. Und Josef ließ ihn dösen, bis ihre Körper sich abgekühlt hatten und seine Arme einschliefen, und noch ein bisschen länger. Er hatte es sich verdient, irgendwie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Wer sollte eigentlich gerade lernen? Richtig, ich!
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr dabei seid.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie hatten genau zwei Tage Zeit, ziemlich genau wie prophezeit. Josef war so zahm geworden wie nur irgend für ihn möglich, fast als wäre er ein mutterloser Welpe, dem man noch die Flasche geben musste, und es war über alle Maße seltsam und trotzdem irgendwie schön. Max gab zu, dass er fast glücklich war. Zumindest, wenn er nicht zu genau darüber nachdachte, dass sie eine alte Dame aus ihrer eigenen Wohnung weggeekelt hatten, ihre Vorräte vernichteten und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in ihrem Bett herumblödelten, als wäre aller Tage Ende nah.

Es war in der Tat ein berauschendes Gefühl, begehrt zu werden, und Max ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, dem Feuer etwas mehr Luft zuzuwedeln. Josef wollte ihn mehr als er Wasser und Brot wollte, und Max hatte sich nie lebendiger gefühlt als in den Momenten, wenn die dunklen Augen des anderen Mannes hungrig zu glänzen anfingen, sobald er ihn auch nur falsch betrachtete. Oder, wie sich sein Körper wie das Kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt anfühlte, wenn er sich Josef schenkte und dieser nicht anders konnte, als alles andere stehen und liegen zu lassen, bis er ein klein bisschen Liebe bekommen hatte. Oder zumindest einen Orgasmus. Max kam ins Grübeln, ob es überhaupt einen Unterschied gab.

Wenn er so daran zurückdachte, dann wunderte er sich manchmal über sich selbst. Woher hatte er den Mut genommen, derart von einer Minute zur anderen zu leben? Was war nur aus dem verkopften Jungen geworden, der immer das Richtige hatte tun wollen und den nichts mehr als Ungerechtigkeit geschreckt hatte? Er war ein anderer geworden; nicht unbedingt durch die Zeit auf See, sondern vielmehr durch die Urlaube danach in der Heimat. Die Konfrontation mit der Normalität, den Fragen, den Mädchen, die an seiner Uniform herunterblickten und ihm zuzwinkerten, seinen gutherzig-dämlichen Eltern mit ihren seltsamen Vorstellungen davon was er brauchte, und seiner Heimatstadt, in der von Galen immer noch ungestört vom Führer seine Hand über die Bürger hielt und seine Meinungen zum Nationalsozialismus in Bibelzitaten kodierte. Er war desillusioniert, bevor er erwachsen geworden war, und es schien ihm viel zu häufig so, als hätte sich niemand mitentwickelt. Selbst, als bereits alles zu Ende ging.

Selbst Wolf brauchte seine Zeit, bis er das Unabwendbare sah, auch noch nachdem der deutsche Rückzug aus Frankreich sie einholte und das Versteckspiel begann. Eigentlich war es fast lustig. Max hätte nicht daran gedacht, dass gerade er damit ein Problem haben würde, ohne Zurückhaltung zu leben und sich auf das zu reduzieren, was sein Überlebenstrieb ihm diktierte, aber er sträubte sich. Zunächst jedenfalls, bis der Hunger zu groß wurde und nicht viel mehr außer Nahrung und während der Nacht warmzubleiben zählte. Die ersten vogelfreien Wochen waren unbestreitbar hart, aber während Max damit gerechnet und sich nichts viel Besseres ausgemalt hatte, traf es Josef verhältnismäßig unvorbereitet. Er tat sich schwer mit der Entscheidung, die Rückmeldung auszusitzen und brachte die Thematik wiederholt in einer Manier auf, die Max vermuten ließ, dass mehr als Soldatenstolz und Pflichtbewusstsein hinter seinem schlechten Gewissen steckte.

Sie stritten, viel und ausdauernd und ab und zu so laut, dass es gefährlich war. Bis auch das zu anstrengend wurde. Sie fanden ihren Weg, irgendwie, abgeklappert und mit einem rotzigen Dauerhusten, den sie sich gegenseitig immer wieder neuverpassten, aber es dauerte, bis das Jahr 1944 vorbei war und es dauerte noch einmal länger, bis es wieder wärmer wurde und die Angst, nachts einfach zu erfrieren, langsam unbegründeter wurde.

Es begann damit, dass Max mit dem Radio ihrer Wirtin frenetisch alle möglichen Sender – genau drei an der Zahl – nach Informationen über die deutschen Truppenbewegungen abhörte, selbst den Französischen, obwohl die Funkwellen nicht richtig ankamen und das Ergebnis ein schreckliches Kauderwelsch aus Statik, Rauschen und belgischem Französisch war, von dem Josef Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Mach die Scheiße aus und komm wieder ins Bett. Es gibt n‘ deutschen Sender und du kannst nicht einmal Französisch.“

Max verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich zu einer rüden Handbewegung herab. „Besser als du jedenfalls. Meine Mutter ist Französischlehrerin.“

„Natürlich. Das hätte ich mir denken können. Trotzdem, _war_.“

„Hmm?“

„Sie _war_ Lehrerin. Oder hat sie dich versteckt?“

Er durfte nicht zu weich werden. Egal wie süchtig bumsen machte, sobald man erst damit angefangen hatte.

Max bekam es nicht umgesetzt. Ein Teil von ihm _wollte_ sogar erzählen. „Nein, sie hat weiterunterrichtet. Höhere Töchterschule. War nicht einfach, aber irgendwie haben sie es hinbekommen, sie zu behalten.“

„Und jetzt hörst du französisches Radio, weil... Was? Um Mutti stolz zu machen?“

„Der deutsche Sender gibt nichts her. Nach denen ist gar nichts passiert.“

„Wundert dich das etwa?“

„ _Nein_. Aber ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, was los ist, also sei ruhig.“

Natürlich verstand er nicht viel mehr als _die Deutschen_ und _alliierte Invasion_ , deshalb blieb nicht viel mehr, auf gut Glück und auf die meilenweit tragenden Geräusche von Artilleriebeschuss und dem Lärm fallender Bomben horchend nachts das Weite zu suchen und so zu tun, als wäre man nie dagewesen. Die Scheune etwas außerhalb hatte er bereits bei ihrer Ankunft bemerkt und es war sicherer, als sich komplett auf die sichtbaren Verwundungen zu verlassen, denn was als kurzer Vorwand genügte, ihre Meldung etwas hinauszuzögern, hielt keiner Nachforschung stand. Hevremont war winzig und so unwichtig, wie ein belgisches Kaff voller Senioren zwei Stunden entfernt von der Pfalz es eben sein konnte, aber Max wollte nicht darauf wetten, dass keine deutschen Truppen auf dem Rückzug ihren Weg kreuzen würden. Und neben der Wehrmacht gab es immer noch die Leute aus dem Dorf, die sich bei nächstbester Gelegenheit für die von ihnen bereiteten Unannehmlichkeiten rächen würden, auch wenn sich die Deutschen Hals über Kopf auf dem Durchmarsch befanden. Um zwei Deserteure zu erschießen, langte die Zeit allemal. 

Max war darüber weniger bitter als Josef. Er verstand es. Vor allem, nachdem er seinen Mangel an Kleidung mit Madame Bouriennes aufgehobenen Restbeständen wettgemacht hatte und ihr eben so viel Vorräte für ihren Bedarf dagelassen hatte, dass es für die nächsten paar Wochen knapp reichte. Um gerecht zu bleiben, musste man sagen, dass er den anderen Bewohnern des Ortes über die folgenden paar Monate ebenso viel klaute und von den umliegenden Feldern entwendete, denn wie es sich herausstellen sollte, machte die Not einen überaus passablen Räuber aus ihm, aber die Schuldgefühle blieben. Obwohl er sich standfest weigerte, sich wirklich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen.

Er hatte ein Ziel, und das war zu überleben, koste es was es wolle. Und er war nicht alleine. Er musste sich um jemanden kümmern, und das war wichtiger als die zwei Jahre, die die alte Dame vor der Plünderung ihrer Speisekammer noch gehabt hätte. Sagte er sich zumindest, tagein, tagaus.

Es war seltsam. Einerseits stritten sie erbittet darüber, ob ihre Aktion nun feige war oder nicht – wenn man so wollte, waren sie diesbezüglich so festgefahren wie ihre Väter im Kampf gegen die Tommies zu ihrer eigenen Zeit, und keiner war bereit, auch nur _einen_ Zentimeter nachzugeben - andererseits war Josef auch derjenige, der tatsächlich aussprach, dass sie ab ’42 keine Schnitte mehr gehabt hatten und keine Angst vor Wänden mit Ohren hatte, wenn er Max an seinen umfassenden Ansichten zu der Führung teilhaben ließ. Ob Max wollte oder nicht.

„Du bist nicht ganz konsistent, in dem was du sagst. Einerseits tust du so, als ob dir wegen des Ungehorsams die Eier abfallen, andererseits sagst du, dass der Krieg ab Tag X im Ansatz verschissen war.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt.“

„Hast du, ist vielleicht zwei Minuten her.“

„Ich hab’s aber nicht so ausgedrückt. Ich sagte, dass mit ‘ner vernünftigen Luftabwehr einiges besser für uns gelaufen wär. Aber nein. Aufgemarscherlt für nichts, diese eitlen Luftikusse.“

„Tja. ‚Hätte, hätte, Ankerkette‘, würde Ehrenberg jetzt sagen.“

„Wenn er noch lebt und sich nicht totgetrunken hat.“

„Wie bitte?“

Josef runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn. „Na, nachdem sie ihn weggelobt haben. Der war so häufig draußen und wäre noch weiter gefahren, aber sie haben ihm den Stecker gezogen. Von sich aus hätte der die fünfzehn vollgemacht, mit Garantie. Ich hab ihn gesehen, nachdem es raus war, in der Boazn. Hätt‘ den fast nicht erkannt mit der roten Birne. Zu lange trocken und dann die volle Dröhnung?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Scheiße. Arme Sau.“

„Ja. Tja.“

„Seltsam, oder? Draußen stirbt man eben, aber zuhause wird man verrückt.“

„Das hat nichts mit daheim zu tun.“ gab Josef energisch zurück und um einiges heftiger, als angebracht gewesen wäre.

Max verkniff sich ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln. „Ach nein?“

„Der hatte eben nichts mehr. Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Und warum warst du dann nie zuhause?“

„Das geht dich absolut nichts an.“

Max lachte schnaubend. „Lass mich raten, du hast dir lieber die Sehenswürdigkeiten in La Rochelle angeschaut, weil du immer schon auf französische Gotik standest und in Wirklichkeit ein verkappter Architekt bist. Nicht, weil es total seltsam ist wieder da zu sein, wenn sich alles in der Zwischenzeit weitergedreht hat?“

„Das geht dich _absolut_ nichts an.“

„Na, wenn du meinst.“

Meist war ihre Art, zu kommunizieren, deutlich weniger harmonisch. Max konnte nicht sagen, woran es genau lag, aber selbst ohne vorherigen Streit schienen sie jeweils bestens dafür ausgestattet zu sein, sich gegenseitig zu reizen und dort zu verletzen, wo es wirklich wehtat. Auch wenn es selten einer von ihnen beiden zugab, wenn etwas wirklich getroffen hatte, und Max vermutete, dass es die Zwischenepisode in dem Bett eines alten Mütterchens zumindest kurzzeitig noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Er verstand ja im weitesten Sinne, dass Josef an einigen Fronten zu kämpfen hatte. Seine Versehrung, das Sinken ihres Bootes, das Wissen darum, dass die Karriere der letzten sieben Jahre auch ohne das drohende Kriegsende vorbei war, weil sein linkes Bein sich widerspenstig gegen jede Belastung wehrte, die Abhängigkeit von Max, sein durch ihre Fahnenflucht verletztes Selbstbild, die Attraktion zu einem anderen Mann; man konnte wahrlich nicht sagen, dass er unterbeschäftigt war.

_Trotzdem,_ oder vielleicht gerade weil Max das Gefühl hatte, dass der andere Mann in jeder einzelnen Minute über Dingen brütete, die sich nicht ändern ließen, ging es ihm mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit auf die Nerven. War _er_ darüber glücklich, festzusitzen und den direkten Befehl zur Meldung ignoriert zu haben, weil er verdammt nochmal nur noch leben wollte und man ihn alleine für diesen Gedanken an die Wand stellen konnte? War es schön, alten Leuten die Vorräte abzujagen und zu den gleichen Hygienestandards wie an Bord zurückzukehren, weil man darauf pokerte, dass das eigene Vaterland den Krieg verlor und man nicht mehr um sein Leben fürchten musste? _Obwohl_ er darauf gedrillt worden war, es ohne zu Zögern herzugeben, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war?

Absolut nicht. Max erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr, wenn er in den frühen Morgenstunden Kartoffeln von fremden Äckern ausgrub, die gerade eben reif waren, und bei Nacht und Nebel nach Lüttich lief, um auf dem blühenden Schwarzmarkt sein aus dem Lazarett entwendetes Morphium gegen Zigaretten einzutauschen und mit diesen wiederum die Lebensmittel zu bekommen, die man schlecht klauen konnte.

Es klappte zwar, widererwarten, relativ gut, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass sie sich nicht daran gewöhnen durften. Max hatte viel Glück in den ersten Wochen, obwohl er sich null auskannte und verdammt blauäugig an die Sache ranging, und es hielt nicht. Es dauerte vier Wochen, kurz nach dem Attentat am 20. Juli, bis irgendjemand die in Lüttich stationierten Teile der flämische Legion auf ihn aufmerksam machte, und er sich zwei Tage lang in einem Kellerloch verstecken musste und mehrere Male meinte, vor Angst zu sterben. Wieder zurück in der Scheune handelte er sich den Anschiss seines Lebens ein – Josef hatte darauf gewettet, dass er ihn sitzen gelassen hatte und, wie er später erfuhr, schon darüber nachgedacht, welche Variante des Freitods er wählen würde – und Max brachte es gerade noch fertig, seine mit Zigaretten, Dosenbrot, Zucker und Ersatzbutter vollgestopften Taschen auszuleeren, bevor er für weitere zwei Tage in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Danach war es etwas einfacher zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bleibe,“ sagte Josef irgendwann aus dem Blauen heraus, etwa Ende August, nachdem Max aus den regendurchweichten Klamotten geschlüpft war und nackt und zitternd den Mantel von ihm annahm, den sie gemeinsam als Decke nutzten. Er schien peinlich genau darauf bedacht, seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„...Aha?“ Max hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, einen belgischen Halsabschneider aufzutreiben, der angeblich deutsche Munition beschaffen konnte, denn er würde nie wieder nach Lüttich gehen, wenn er nur ein leeres Magazin mit drei Kugeln hatte, das hatte er Josef geschworen. Auch, wenn das hieß, dass sie ihr Essen akribisch rationieren mussten, der Hungersschwindel immer da war und Max einerseits erleichtert, einerseits schuldbewusst darüber war, immer mehr zugeschoben zu bekommen.

Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass das noch für Josef zur Debatte stand.

„Ja.“

„Na dann. Gute Nacht.“

Er sah, dass der andere Mann mit sich selbst kämpfte, aber er hatte weder die Nerven noch die Kapazität, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Er tat alles dafür, dass sie beide einen weiteren Tag überlebten, und wenn der dämliche Maulesel von einem bayrischen Holzkopf erst jetzt zu dem Schluss gekommen war, seine Vorleistung an Bemühungen anzunehmen, dann Prost Mahlzeit. Irgendwo hörte es dann auch auf.

„Du hast noch nichts gegessen.“

„Ich bin müde.“

„Scheißegal. Hier,“ Max konnte nicht mehr wirklich die Augen offenhalten, aber er hörte, wie Josef in ihren Sachen herumräumte und ihm schließlich einen Apfel und eine Scheibe Rationsbrot mit Margarine vor die Nase hielt. „Du siehst jetzt schon so aus, als hätte es keine Ernte gegeben.“

Er hatte sogar dünn Zucker über das Streichfett gerieselt, so als käme das in der momentanen Zeit nicht reinem Gold gleich. 

„Du bist auch nicht mehr so hübsch,“ gab Max pro forma zurück, bevor er sich halb liegend über die ihm hingehaltene Mahlzeit hermachte und sich halb verschluckte. „Torpedos stemmen? Sieht man nicht mehr. Könntest nicht mal mehr bei der HJ die Standarte tragen, du Spargelstange.“

„Werd‘ mal nicht frech. Ist nicht so, als ob du mich mit drei Gängen versorgst.“ Er hieb ihm auf den Rücken, extra hart und so heftig, dass Max‘ Lunge halb kollabierte, aber er schien nicht wütend über seinen Kommentar. „Und ich schwöre, dass ich mich gestern an deiner Schulter gestoßen habe, so spitz ist die, also spuck dein Brot nicht durch die Gegend.“

„Ja, Mama.“

„Ich leg‘ dich gleich übers Knie.“

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht. Ich bin ungewaschen.“

Josef atmete tief ein. „Musstest du es auf _die_ Ebene bringen?“

„Warum nicht?“

Max gab zu, selbst hundemüde, hoffnungslos und berauscht vom ewigen Hunger war es immer noch lustig, Josef aufzuziehen. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich sogar ab und zu, ob es ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes am Leben gehalten hatte.

„Du bist so locker damit.“

„Ich denke eben nicht, dass es noch etwas zu verlieren gibt.“

„Das dachte der Graf anscheinend auch. Jetzt haben sie alle eine Kugel im Schädel.“

„Aber ich habe nicht versucht, den Führer in die Luft zu jagen. Und du auch nicht, falls es dich tröstet.“ Max sah ein, dass er nicht um dieses Gespräch herum kommen würde, deshalb zwang er sich dazu, die Augen aufzusperren und Josefs seltsam offenen Blick zu erwidern. „Wenn wir Pech haben, werden wir fürs simple Desertieren erschossen. Nicht für Sodomie. Weiß immerhin keiner.“

Josef sah kurz so aus, als ob er widersprechen wollte – Max kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass er mehr nachdachte und sich überlegte, _wie_ er die Dinge ansprach – aber er bliebt letztendlich still, oh Wunder. Jedenfalls bis Max fast eingeschlafen war und er doch noch den Mund öffnete.

„Wolltest du das eigentlich wirklich? Das... mit uns?“

Max stöhnte unwillig. „Ich will vor allem schlafen, also sei so gut und halt die Schnauze. Ich bin hier, oder?“

Josef machte einen Punkt darin, wegzuschauen und der Feuchtigkeit, die dampfend von Max‘ nackter Haut aufstieg, beim Verdunsten zuzusehen. „... Würdest du es nochmal tun?“

Max rappelte sich auf und sein ungläubiger, blutunterlaufender Blick schien zu genügen, damit Josef sich schnell korrigierte.

„Irgendwann, meine ich! Nicht jetzt, natürlich.“

Max konnte es nicht ganz fassen. „Wann, meinst du, war unsere letzte richtige Dusche, hmm?“

„...Küssen kann man ohne Dusche.“

Max schnaubte. „Wirklich. Da hast du recht. In der Tat. Könnte ich _trotz_ deines messerscharfen Schlusses vielleicht erst ein paar Stunden schlafen? Oder gehst du sonst unter zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit ein?“

„Du eingebildeter Dreckskerl. Ich hasse dich.“

„Nein, tust du nicht. Nicht mehr, seit ich dir dein Essen beschaffe, dir beim Scheißen helfe und du mich küssen willst.“

„Ich nehm’s zurück, du stinkst wirklich zu sehr. Vor allem nach Angeber.“

Max verdrehte die Augen und rückte weiter in die Ecke, um Platz zu machen. „Du kannst dein Glück später nochmal versuchen, wenn der Angeber geschlafen hat. Kannst mich mittags wecken. Und jetzt komm her, zur Hölle. Mir ist kalt. Und bring das Wasser mit, ich muss etwas trinken.“

Max wusste nicht ganz genau, ab wann es für Josef in Ordnung geworden war, näher als unbedingt nötig an ihn heranzurücken, aber er sah es als Ausdruck seiner Entwicklung von einem kompletten Arsch in Richtung einer etwas erträglicheren, weniger jähzornigen Variante von ihm an. Natürlich fehlte vor allem die Energie. Streiten war fast genauso anstrengend wie ficken, und für beides hatten sie keine einzige Kalorie über. Halblautes Gestichel und Herumgeknutsche war da schon machbarer. Vor allem, da die Folgen besser absehbar waren, und man nichts vorbereiten oder anschließend zusammenflicken musste. Und es war mit Josef wärmer unter der steifen Wolle als ohne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallihallo,
> 
> mir ist mal aufgefallen, dass ich tatsächlich noch nie ein einziges Wort darüber verloren habe, warum ich bei Max' Hintergrund so unverfroren den Canon ignoriere und nur meinem eigenen Plaisierchen nachgehe. Tatsächlich habe ich mir meine Gedanken so ziemlich seit seinem ersten Auftritt gemacht (waaay back then) und konnte das alles nicht für ein liebloses 'die Marine ist mein Leben' irgendwann drei Folgen später über den Haufen werfen.  
> Er ist ein Rekrut vom Gymnasium, basta.  
> Danke für das liebe Feedback und euer Interesse!


	8. Chapter 8

Josef war sich im Nachhinein sicher, dass sein größtes Problem in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres 1944 darin bestand, dass er sich selbst neben Max nicht mehr wiedererkannte. Nicht, weil er sich groß anders benahm oder artikulierte. Nicht, weil sie beide bis zum Ende des Winters deutlich zu dünn und daran gewöhnt waren, einen hühnereiergroßen Magen zu füllen, sich alle paar Tage notdürftig mit vereistem Regenwasser zu waschen und sich nachts so fest in den Armen zu liegen, dass man es bemerkte, wenn der andere zu heftig zitterte und zu erfrieren drohte.

All das war notwendig. All das konnte man erklären.

Nicht aber, dass er sofort aus den ersten zwei Lagen Kleidung schlüpfte, wenn Max völlig durchgefroren und erschöpft hereinkam, um stattdessen seinen froststeifen Zopfpullover und die beiden Leibchen darunter anzuziehen, damit der andere nicht zuerst die eigene Kleidung wieder anwärmen musste, bevor die Kälte etwas nachließ. Das konnte man nicht erklären. Genauso wenig, dass er nicht schlief, solange der Junge draußen herumstreunte und ihre Vorräte beschaffte, auch wenn er immer länger wegblieb je dunkler die Nächte wurden. Oder dass er derjenige war, der auf die Rationierung zu Max‘ Gunsten bestand, auch wenn sein Magen sich anfangs selbst aufzufressen schien, er Sodbrennen vor überschüssiger Säure hatte und sie beide ganze Tage damit verbrachten, von Essen zu fantasieren und dem jeweils anderen zu beschreiben, von welchen Gerichten zu träumten.

Der Körper gewöhnte sich an vieles, bemerkte Josef. Nachdem der Hunger diffuser geworden war, wurde die Kälte der neuste Feind, und er begann, pausenlos an prasselnde Kaminfeuer zu denken, oder die Sommerhitze im Voralpenland, wenn die Luft so sehr stand, dass sie einem jeden Tropfen Flüssigkeit aus dem Körper quetschte. Der erste Schnee kam. Max erzählte ihm von duftendem Kaffee, _echtem Kaffee_ , so kochend heiß dass es einem die Zunge blasig verbrannte, und sie zankten sich einen ganze Nachmittag darüber, ob man _nur_ Milch oder _nur_ Zucker dazutat und was von beiden Varianten schlimmer war, auch wenn sie dazu nicht einmal die Köpfe hoben und aneinandergeklammert liegen blieben, um ja keinen Zentimeter Körperoberfläche der Kälte preiszugeben.

Hatte er sich anfangs gegen die Aussicht gewehrt, den Winter halb im Freien überstehen zu wollen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Es war auch egal. Nichts war noch so wichtig, wie vor drei Monaten vielleicht. Josef dachte nicht mehr in die Richtung, dass die Musterung ihn möglicherweise vor dem Erfrieren und Verhungern bewahrt hätte, es scherte ihn nicht, offiziell verschollen und inoffiziell ein Feigling zu sein. Anfangs hatte er kaum an etwas anderes denken können und Max bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit vorgeworfen, vorschnell gewesen zu sein, besonders nach dem gescheiterten Attentat, von dem sie erst drei Wochen verspätet erfuhren.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich häufig genug vorgestellt, Weihnachten und Neujahr an der Ostfront zu verbringen, bereits vier Zehen an den Russischen Winter verloren zu haben und mit der gleichen Ration wie momentan Gräben ins Eis zu hacken, bis er irgendwann blutspuckend vornüberfiel und von Schnee bedeckt war, bevor ihn irgendjemand finden konnte. Im Gegensatz dazu war die Scheune in Belgien fast schon heimelig. Max meinte später, dass der Unterschied nicht allzu groß gewesen wäre, aber Josef war dankbar für das Schreckensbild, ohne dass er sicherlich in verzweifelte Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, als sie Heiligabend nicht mehr als zwei dünne Wachskerzen hatten, um sie über ihre blauen Lippen und die leeren Mägen hinwegzutrösten, während sie den Flammen beim Herunterbrennen zuschauten und sich mit dem Duft von Bienenwachs in der Nase das Schmieren von Honigbroten vorstellten.

„Josef?“ murmelte Max irgendwann, seine Stimme so rau wie die Zunge einer Katze und das Gesicht irgendwo unterhalb von Josefs Achsel vergraben.

„Ja?“

„Tut mir leid. Falls wir es nicht schaffen.“

„Red‘ keinen Stuss. Wegen dir leben wir immerhin noch. Es _könnte_ schlimmer sein.“

„Bist du etwa ein Optimist?“

„Was?“

„Jemand, der immer das Gute in jeder Situation sieht?“

„Überraschung. ...Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie auch immer. Aber wenn du jetzt den Kopf in den Sand steckst, dann war alles umsonst. Du bringst immerhin Glück.“

„Glück?“

„Ja, du Vollidiot. Wie häufig wäre ich schon ohne dich abgekratzt? Ich komme auf über dreimal. Zufall?“

Ein gedämpftes Kichern von unterhalb seiner Achsel. „Wenn ich dich mal kurz daran erinnern darf, wie es vor... hmm, fast zwei Jahren war? ‚Max bringt Pech, er popelt und wichst nämlich immer mit links‘ und...“

„Es ist Weihnachten, verdammt. Bist du in einem Schweinestall aufgewachsen? Weihnachten redet man nicht über so etwas.“

„Was? Wichsen, Popeln oder Schikane?“

„Alles. Außerdem bist du nicht mal Linkshänder.“

„Doch, bin ich wohl. Ich kann beides. Haben mir in der ersten und zweiten Klasse den Arm festgebunden, bis ich es hinbekam.“

„Das wird ja immer besser.“

„Frohe Weihnachten, Josef.“

„Frohe Weihnachten, Maxl. Bitte stirb heute Nacht nicht. Ich krieg‘ nämlich kein Grab mehr gebuddelt, beim besten Willen nicht.“

In den beiden folgenden Weihnachtstagen wurde es etwas einfacher. Während der Messe hielt niemand Max davon ab, im benachbarten Stembert die Speisekammern der Bewohner um die basalsten Lebensmittel zu erleichtern und – das gab er zu – hier und da ein Stück von den sehr bescheidenen, und trotzdem sorgfältig zubereiteten Weihnachtsschinken abzuschneiden, einfach weil er nicht anders konnte, und sie mussten sich angesichts ihrer winzigen Mägen gegenseitig davon abhalten, nicht einfach über die Schätze herzufallen und langsam zu essen, so wie gut genährte Feinschmecker es vielleicht tun würden. 

Sie hatten wirklich verdammtes Glück, auch mit zu viel Pfunden runter, keiner richtigen Kleidung zum Überwintern und der frostgeschädigten Haut an den Händen und Füßen. Sie waren immer noch hier, mitten im Nirgendwo, in einer halb zusammengefallenen Scheune etwas außerhalb eines winzigen Dörfchens, vergessen von der Welt, und ein Teil von Josef hatte sich in dem eisigen Luftzug durch die Löcher in den Wänden aufgelöst. So erschien es ihm jedenfalls. Wer war er und woher kam er? Was hatte er in den letzten Jahren eigentlich getan, seit er nicht mehr vierzehn und noch zur Schule gegangen war?

Es waren, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, gefährliche Fragen mit ernüchternden Antworten.

„Ist heute der Fünfundzwanzigste?“ fragte Max irgendwann, während er ein Stück Brot zwischen den Fingern drehte, an dem Teig roch und schließlich in zwei brach, um die eine Hälfte bedächtig zu kauen.

„Ja. Erster Weihnachtstag.“

Max‘ Lippen kräuselten sich und seine nach dem Essen geröteten Wangen verzogen sich in den tiefen Grübchen, die sich innerhalb des letzten Monats dort in seinem immer schmaler werdenden Gesicht gebildet hatten. „Dann bin ich einundzwanzig. Seit ein paar Stunden.“

„Ernsthaft? Du bist ‘n Christkind?“

„Nicht ganz. Wohl eher ein Ostergeschenk. Du weißt schon. Wer Ostern mit den Eiern spielt, hat Weihnachten die Bescherung.“

„Versuchst du gerade witzig zu sein?“

„...Vielleicht?“

Es war schwer, Max hängen zu lassen. Wirklich schwer. Besonders, wenn er so glücklich aussah mit seinem Brot in den Händen, der triefenden Nase und den riesig wirkenden Augen in ihren tiefen Höhlen.

„Na gut. War nicht dein schlimmster Witz bis jetzt.“

„Ich gebe nicht auf, bis du irgendwann mal lachst. Man sollte hohe Ziele haben.“

„Wer sagt denn so etwas?“

„Mein Vater.“

„...Sie haben echt viel Aufriss um dich gemacht, oder?“

„Schon, ja. Vielleicht zu viel. Aber sie haben sich immer ein Kind gewünscht, von daher war der Anspruch da. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, ab und zu etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen zu sein.“

„Maximilian, das Wunschkind.“

„Neidisch?“

„Warum zum Henker sollte _ich_ neidisch sein? Worauf?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil es bei dir anders war?“

„‚Anders‘ heißt nicht unbedingt ‚schlechter‘, du arroganter Dreckssack.“

„Naja, du redest nie über so etwas. Da denkt man schon in die Richtung, dass...“

„Dass? _Ich_ bin nicht gerade erst volljährig geworden und wohne noch bei Mama und Papa, Maxl.“

Zu allem Übel war der Junge unverschämt genug, zu lächeln. Mit Weihnachtsessen im Bauch giftete es sich doch eben gleich viel besser. „Ja? Du hattest also in den letzten fünf Jahren Zeit und Geld, ‘n Haus zu bauen? Weil sich das auch lohnt, wenn man nicht mehr als vierzehn Tage am Stück Urlaub kriegt und den Rest der Zeit einen Freifahrtschein in die Hölle hat? Tu nicht so, als ob du nicht seit Jahren auch so lebst, wie der Rest von uns ledigen Kielschweinen, ob du nun zwei oder fünf Jahre älter bist.“

Der Junge hatte recht, leider. „Und was hat das mit meiner Familie zu tun?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was dein Problem mit meiner ist. Das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass sie alle beide nicht wissen, dass wir noch leben, und das macht mich traurig. Für uns ist das eine Sache, das ist eben so wenn Krieg ist, aber für unsere Eltern tut es mir leid. Weihnacht nicht nur ohne, sondern mit verschwundenen Söhnen. Gib zu, dass auch dich das traurig macht.“

Josef atmete tief durch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade los war, aber Max sah so aus, als würde er gleich flennen. Hatte er etwa nicht gelernt, dass man für so etwas nur Schläge und Spott kassierte?

„Na gut. Ja, vermutlich ist das traurig. Besser jetzt?“

„Nein.“

„Meine Güte. Wir leben noch. Deine Eltern haben dich wieder, sobald der Krieg vorbei ist. Warum solltest _du_ darum heulen, dass _sie_ darüber heulen, dass du vermeintlich tot bist?“

„Würdest _du_ heulen, wenn ich jetzt sterbe? Aus und vorbei?“

Josef wandte kurz die Augen an die Decke. Die Wege des Herren waren unergründlich. „Wie ein Klageweib aus dem Alten Testament. Aber du bist nicht tot und du wirst es auch nicht sein, _außer_ du redest weiter solchen Unsinn und fällst mir auf die Nerven. Klar? Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Du bist ab heute erwachsen, ab jetzt _musst_ du den Part hinbekommen.“

Sie schwiegen danach. Es war das komischste, inoffiziellste Weihnachtsfest, dass Josef je erlebt hatte. Keine Messe, kein großer Familienstreit, nicht einmal das Bier und die Segenswünsche, die es zu Weihnachten an Bord gab; nichts war so, wie es sich gehörte, nichts folgte irgendeiner etablierten Tradition, und trotzdem hatte er sich noch nie so friedlich gefühlt, während sie die geklauten Gaben verdauten, dem schwachen Glockenläuten aus dem Dorf zuhörten und reflexartig die Arme umeinanderschlangen, sobald es draußen dunkel wurde. Es war zum ersten Mal seit Wochen annähernd warm, während sie die Körperwärme des jeweils anderen nach der Mahlzeit abfingen, und selbst nach mehreren ineinander verlaufenen Monaten gab es nichts schöneres, als Max beim Einschlafen zuzuschauen und mit den Fingern durch seine zu langen Haare zu streichen, während sich sein Gesicht entspannte und er sich wie eine Würgeschlange um Josef herumwickelte und zufrieden vor sich hin schnorchelte.

„Alles Gute, du Knalltüte,“ murmelte Josef irgendwann in Richtung seines Ohres und erntete ein schläfriges Brummen, dass in einem halbwachen, schmatzendem Kuss auf seiner Wange endete, und Josef war plötzlich klar, dass er sich nie wieder ein anderes Weihnachten wünschte. Von ihm aus könnte es immer so sein, selbst mit Frostbeulen und eckig hervorstehenden Knochen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Merry Christmas, Party People.
> 
> Kleine Zwischenepisode für euch, ich hoffe es gefällt. Allerliebsten Dank für euer Feedback und euer Interesse, ihr bringt mich durch den Tag


	9. Chapter 9

Weihnachten 1944 ging so schnell vorüber, wie es eindrücklich war. Sie hatten mehr Nahrungsmittel als in den Tagen und Wochen zuvor, ihnen war entsprechend wärmer, und Max konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es jemals zuvor so friedlich zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen war. Bei Sonnenaufgang des zweiten Weihnachtstages erwachte er zu einem Becher Wasser, den Josef bereits in der Hand aufgetaut hatte, einem Kuss auf die Stirn und einem Stück helles Brot mit dem Wacholderschinken eines mittelalten Ehepaars aus Stempert, den Max am Tag zuvor entwendet hatte. Und, ganz allmählich wie mit dem Licht der blassen Wintersonne erhellt, begriff er, dass Josef seit Wochen versuchte, Abbitte zu leisten. Mit jedem Blick, in dem er sein natürliches Misstrauen unterdrückte und versuchte, nichts als Hoffnung in jedem neuen Tag zu sehen, seiner angewärmten Kleidung, den größeren Rationen für Max, den rippenberstenden Umarmungen, gemächlichen Küssen, und streichelnden Berührungen seiner Hände, die nach einem fragenden Seitenblick jetzt unter ihrer Decke über Max‘ Oberkörper fuhren und ihm selbst unter drei Schichten Kleidung eine Gänsehaut verschafften.

Josef hatte einiges dazugelernt. Er war vorsichtig und fast zurückhaltend, als er seine Lippen über Max‘ Mund tupfen ließ, ganz sanft, und Max merkte selbst, wie sein Inneres weich wurde.

Umsicht und die Bitte um Erlaubnis waren etwas Kostbares, wenn sie von jemandem wie Josef kamen. Er musste selbst sanft sein, wenn er den anderen Mann auf diese Art und Weise behalten wollte; sanft und langsam. Er hatte sich im Lazarett nie ausgemalt, dass sie sich jemals in diesem Maße nahe kommen würden, und er erwischte sich nach einem halben Jahr damit, dass er sich daran gewöhnen wollte. Irgendwie. Auch wenn er immer noch nur halbgewaschen war und die paar Nummern im Juni lange her waren und aus einem anderen Leben zu stammen schienen.

Max wollte zurück in das dämmrige Licht der damenhaften Schlafkammer, zurück zu seinem tollkühnen Spiegelbild in Josefs dunklen Augen, die vor Gier und Verlangen blitzten und ihn mit genug Entschlossenheit anstierrten, bis Max sein ängstlich flatterndes Herz vergaß und mit geöffneter Hand annahm, was er kriegen konnte. 

„Komm her,“ murmelte er also, bevor er eine Hand in Josefs Nacken legte und sich näher zum ihm hinwandte, bis er nicht mehr atmen konnte und den Schwindel genoss, im Ganzen verzehrt zu werden. Auch wenn sie beide eigentlich vollkommen fertig waren und Max später noch los musste. Aber Josefs Haare waren ganz weich und lockig ohne eingekämmte Brillantine, und es machte süchtig, ihn zu berühren und im Gegenzug berührt zu werden. Ihre Hände waren immerhin wärmer als sonst und Max hatte sich gestern erst mit ihrem heiligen Seifenstück und einem feuchten Lappen abgerieben, um zumindest den gröbsten Schmutz von seiner Haut zu entfernen.

Kein Grund also, sich übermäßig eklig zu fühlen. Er hatte schon länger ohne Dusche aushalten müssen und ein bisschen Herumgemache war drin. Irgendwie. Auch, wenn sein Körper tiefgreifendere Pläne hatte und er sich zum ersten Mal in der undankbaren Situation befand, die Nähe am Ehesten zu brauchen. Max musste sich beschämt abwenden, nachdem Josefs Hände zwischen seinen Beinen gelandet waren.

„Was? Sag mir jetzt nicht, bei dir gilt nicht das Prinzip von Geben und Nehmen?“

„Das war nicht der Plan.“ zischte Max, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und die Knie schützend angezogen. Josef hob die Augenbrauen. Max versuchte, ihn böse anzustarren, aber es wollte nicht so wirklich klappen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was los war. Vielleicht war auch gar nichts. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.

„Du hattest einen Plan? Interessant.“ Josef zog sich zurück, griff nach dem Päckchen Zigaretten, dass sie seit Monaten in der rechten Manteltasche für sich selbst horteten, und reichte Max ungefragt eine der feuchten Kippen und ein Zündholz, ganz ohne Aufforderung, und Max riss ihm beides aus der Hand. „Ich will das tun,“ murmelte er irgendwann, nachdem Max seinen Seitenblick zu lange ignoriert hatte und stumm und verbissen vor sich hin rauchte. „Wenn du das auch willst, dann gibt es kein Problem. Oder?“

Max atmete tief durch. Das war Logik. Astreiner Verstand. Das konnte er nicht bestreiten, so sehr er es auch wollte.

„Nein, es gibt kein Problem,“ hörte er sich selbst sagen, bevor er einen weiteren tiefen Zug nahm und sich beinahe an dem muffig-feuchten Rauch verschluckte. „Ich kenne das nur nicht. Nicht, wenn jemand das für mich macht.“

„... Und? Was macht das?“

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet.“

„...Und?“

„Ich bin auch nicht darauf vorbereitet.“

Max hasste Josef dafür, dass er heiser zu schnickern anfing.

„Maxl, du alter Schwerenöter hast mich ohne zu Zögern durchs halbe Zimmer geknallt. Ist gar nicht mal so lange her. Und ich scheiß darauf, wer was wie gemacht hat, denn wir beide wissen, dass du trotzdem _mich_ flachgelegt hast und es von dir ausging. _Und_ du hast das nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht. Wo liegt das Problem, wenn ich es dir jetzt besorge?“

Max zögerte und ließ sich das Gesagte auf der Zunge zergehen. Josef hatte recht. Er hatte verdammt nochmal recht.

„Ich... weiß es nicht?“

Es war keine Frage, eigentlich. Logisch, dass er keine Antwort bekam, an den Ohren gepackt und dermaßen entschlossen geküsst wurde, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb und er sich beim besten Willen nicht dazu bringen konnte, wegzurücken. Auch, wenn er es kaum ertragen konnte, derart die Hände abzulegen und geschehen zu lassen, was auch immer passieren sollte. Auch, wenn es ihm fast so vorkam, als setzte er sich bewusst einer vermeidbaren Gefahr aus, denn er hatte mehr als genug Ohrfeigen und Fausthiebe und Tritte abbekommen, um sein Leben lang vorsichtig zu sein, wenn ihm sich jemand mit mangelhaftem Hochdeutsch näherte. Auch wenn er jetzt gerade nur wirklich süß geküsst wurde, die Zigarette vergessen zwischen seinen Fingern, bis ihm die Glut das Hemd ansengte.

Immerhin hatte er sich zu seinen eigenen Konditionen für den anderen Mann unersetzlich gemacht und ihn in etwas hineinmanipuliert, was Max erstens nützte und ihn zweitens belustigte. Jetzt fühlte er sich allerdings keinen Tag älter als fünfzehn und als wäre er erneut mit jugendlicher Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen besten Freund verknallt; es war, um es kurz zu machen, genauso unangenehm und peinlich, wie es ihn gleichzeitig anmachte.

Leider, dachte Max. Leider, geil wie er war.

„Wenn du mich je damit ärgerst, lass ich dich verhungern,“ brachte er hervor, kurz bevor sich eine Hand in sein Gesäß grub und jede Schicht Kleidung von seinen Beinen heruntergerissen wurde, als wäre jede einzelne ein persönlicher Affront an Josef, seine streichelnden Hände und seinen Entschluss, Max das zu geben, was er selbst wochenlang gehabt hatte, noch bevor die Welt aus den Fugen geraten war.

Natürlich wusste Max, dass es lächerlich war. Es war einfacher, sich in seiner jetzigen Position aus der Affäre zu ziehen, denn es war immer noch akzeptierter, zu nehmen und zu ficken, als der Mann zu sein der sich hingab – auch wenn beides letztlich Zuchthaus und Arbeitsdienst bedeutete – aber er fühlte sich eindeutig besser damit, zu bestimmen was lief, selbst wenn es als entwürdigend galt. Auch wenn ihn das Gefühl, zwischen den Beinen mit offenen Lippen geküsst zu werden, halb in den Wahnsinn trieb und er sich wie ein Wurm wimmernd und haareraufend hin und her wandt, sobald sie ihr Tempo einigermaßen gefunden hatten und es gut wurde. Josef hatte keine Ahnung, was er da tat, aber er war so inbrünstig, wie wenn er sein Kruzifix küsste, und er achtete auf Max‘ nonverbale Antworten. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er zum ersten Mal einem anderen Menschen Lust bereitete, und irgendetwas daran war so faszinierend, dass Max sich dazu zwang, seinen Scheiß auf die Reihe zu bekommen und mitzugehen, die Hände in Josefs Hemd geballt und so tapfer mit dem, was da über ihn kam, wie er eben konnte.

Und es _war_ gut. Ganz anders, als wenn man es selbst machte und sich nur vorstellte, dass ein anderer einen berührte und mit heißen Fingern und feuchtrauer Zunge die Dinge tat, die die eigene Vorstellungskraft nur unzureichend replizieren konnte. Ja, es war um einiges chaotischer und weniger koordiniert als die eigene Hand, aber es war auch um einiges leidenschaftlicher. Max wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, den anderen Mann jemals in dieser Position zu sehen ( _‚Ich will das tun‘_ , verdammte Axt, wie sollte man nach so etwas je wieder klar denken können??) und er war erst recht nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihn tatsächlich dort zu _wollen_. Zur Hölle, _er_ war der Macher, zumindest in dieser einen Hinsicht. Wenn sie je wieder hier rauskamen und Zugang zu fließendem Wasser hätten, würde er Josef auf den Knien herumrutschen lassen und ficken, bis der andere zusammenbrach und nicht einmal seinen Namen noch wusste, so viel war sicher. Man nahm Max nicht ohne weiteres die eigenen Waffen.

Trotzdem gab er zu, dass ein kleiner, bis dahin unentdeckter Teil von ihm es mochte, sich auf diese Art und Weise finden zu lassen. Obwohl er es nicht mögen wollte.

„Gut?“ murmelte Josef, bevor er kurz von ihm abließ, um Max mit seiner freien Hand die verschwitzten Locken aus der Stirn zu streichen und eine Spur von kleinen, feuchten Küssen auf seinem Kiefer zu verteilen. Er hatte wirklich verdammt viel gelernt, der Bastard.

Max konnte nicht viel mehr als nicken, auch wenn er gerne etwas gesagt hätte. Irgendetwas ironisches mit Spitze, damit Josefs Selbstwert nicht inflationär durch die Decke schoss, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Nicht, nachdem er schief angelächelt wurde und der Anblick so seltsam und ungewohnt war, dass er sich das Bild wie ein Foto im Gedächtnis einprägen und nie vergessen wollte. Er gab sich also der schockierenden, hitzigen Empfindung hin, es von einer fremden Hand besorgt zu bekommen, während ihr Atem zwischen ihnen hin und her ging, schnell und keuchend, und Max sein Bestes tat, sich zu entspannen. Das hier war für ihn, nicht wahr? Das hier war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein Geschenk, über das Josef allem Anschein nach nachgedacht hatte, und er war niemand, der unhöflich ablehnte. Besonders, wenn er dem anderen Mann das eine oder andere zeigen - ihn dazu bringen konnte, Max für kurze Zeit so zu lieben, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Wenn auch eigentlich – ursprünglich – nicht von Josef Wolf.

Eine ganze Reihe von Dingen war immerhin nicht so gekommen, wie Max sie sich ursprünglich gewünscht hatte.

Max ging an diesem Tag nicht mehr nach draußen. Josef hielt ihn bestimmt und fest im Arm, bis er seine Versuche aufgab und einsah, dass die Nahrungsbeschaffung nach ihrem regelrechten Weihnachtsgelage noch einen Tag warten konnte, und Josef hatte nicht gedacht, den seligen Frieden der Heiligen Familie jemals nachvollziehen zu können, bevor er von Habers Schädel ein paar Stunden lang im Schoß gewogen hatte und sich dabei wie der Erzengel Gabriel mit dem Christkind höchstpersönlich fühlte, beschienen vom Stern von Bethlehem.

Er war tief drin. Viel zu tief, um sich noch eigenhändig befreien zu können. Viel zu tief, um _nicht_ fragen zu können.

„Maxl?“

„Hm?“

„Maxl, was _machen_ wir?“

Max atmete bedächtig durch die Nase ein. „Überleben.“

„Und... später?“

„Weiter überleben.“

„Gemeinsam? Als... als _wir_?“

Max‘ Augen öffneten sich, ganz langsam, und sein Blick war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gleichzeitig skeptisch und erwartungsvoll „Willst du das denn?“, und irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht machte es unmöglich, zurückzurudern.

„Wenn nicht mit dir, dann mit niemanden.“

Max prustete, ohne wirklich zu lachen. „Ich bin geehrt.“

„Und ich meine es ernst. Mach dich nicht darüber lustig.“

„Tu ich nicht. Ich meine es auch ernst. Auch, wenn wir kein Stück zusammenpassen und es nicht gerade die Zeit dafür ist, Pläne zu machen.“

„Es funktioniert immerhin besser als gedacht.“ begehrte Josef auf, eine schlimme Vorahnung im Magen.

„Ja? Du siehst aus wie ein Vogel. Ganz dünn und klein und ausgemergelt an den Beinen. Wenn es nicht wegen mir wäre, wärst du jetzt im Warmen, mit einem richtigen Weihnachtsessen im Magen.“

„Oder ich wäre tot. Oder verschollen. Oder erneut im Lazarett, diesmal um zu bleiben. Hier bei dir ist es besser als jede andere Möglichkeit, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Bist du in mich verliebt, Josef?“

Mitgehangen, mitgefangen. Verfluchte Scheiße.

„Grundgütiger. _Ja_ , verdammt nochmal, wenn das beschreibt, dass ich das hier immer will, und dass ich wissen muss, woran ich bin. Musst du so etwas fragen?“

„Ja, muss ich. Ich will immerhin auch wissen, was Sache ist.“

„Und... was ist Sache für dich?“

Max seufzte und runzelte gottergeben die Stirn „Tja. Man könnte anfangen, das Kind beim Namen zu nennen, zumindest solange wir hier sind, nicht wahr? Wir hocken praktisch aufeinander, wir machen herum und würden nichts anderes tun außer Vögeln, wenn das ginge, und jetzt eröffnest du mir, dass du an was... Verfänglicherem interessiert bist. Wenn ich mir das so ausrechne, dann höre ich schon die Glocken läuten.“

„Sei nicht albern.“

„Wieso nicht? Du hast gelächelt.“

„Halt mich nicht hin, Maxl. Ich war ehrlich mit dir, jetzt kannst du’s auch mit mir sein.“

Max hatte Schiss, begriff Josef. Spätestens, nachdem der Junge die Augen verdrehte und auf seiner Lippe herumbiss, und er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er in sein Loch zurückkroch. Sein seltsames du-darfst-mich-nicht-berühren-aber-ich-lange-dich-den-ganzen-Tag-an-Loch.

„Hör zu. Denkst du, es macht mir Freude, über so etwas zu reden? _Nein_. Aber ich weiß wenigstens, dass ich dran bin, ‘ne Vorleistung zu machen. Ich bin _keine_ Schwuchtel und ich mag dich immer noch nicht, aber du bist immerhin wichtiger als alles andere, und das solltest du wissen. Ende, Punkt.“

„Liebe auf Bayrisch, meine Damen und Herren.“

„Wenn du mich jetzt einfach so sitzen lässt, dann verzeihe ich dir das nie.“

„Ach, kein Druck? Wie nett von dir.“

„Blöde Dreckssau.“

„Jetzt komm einfach her und küss mich, verdammt. Wenn ich dich nicht wollen würde, säße ich nicht hier, klar?“

Als Josef in dieser Nacht die schwierigen Fragen des Lebens mit sich selbst debattierte und Max sich so eng an seinen Rücken heranschmiegte, dass er sich auch gleich auf ihn hätte drauflegen können, war es etwas anders als in den endlosen Wochen zuvor. Nicht, weil die Nähe anders war. Nicht, weil Josef sich selbst etwas eingebrockt hatte, was man wiederrum nicht mit Notwendigkeit begründen konnte, und er sich wie ein Kind unterm Christbaum fühlte, obwohl es so verdammt peinlich war. Er war nie ein Mann der Frauen gewesen. Er konnte nicht mit ihnen umgehen, wusste nicht wie sie dachten, und wenn man ehrlich war, hatte es ihn auch nie sonderlich interessiert. Er hatte seine Mutter und seine vier Tanten, dass reichte an Hysterie in einem Leben. Die Huren sprachen schließlich nicht, wenn man es ihnen verbot.

War Max in diesem Sinne etwa die logische Konsequenz? Das, was immer da gewesen war, ohne von ihm akzeptiert zu werden? Für den Moment mochte es ja tatsächlich gehen. Es juckte immerhin niemanden außer seinen Stolz und den lieben Gott, was er hier tat, und wenn man sich die Welt so betrachtete – selbst aus ihrem völlig abgeschnittenen, uninformierten Blickwinkel – dann war es nicht sicher, ob jemals wieder etwas so werden sollte wie zuvor. Josef erwischte sich dabei, wie er darauf hoffte.

Wenn der Krieg erst verloren war, dann blieb ihm von sieben Jahren Marine null Komma null null null nichts. Er hatte sich bis zuletzt erfolgreich davor gedrückt, etwas für sich aufzubauen und war dem natürlichen Plan der Zeit entgangen, dem Krieg sei Dank, aber er konnte sich ausrechnen, was in einer einigermaßen normalen Welt auf ihn wartete, wenn sich erst die Wogen geglättet hatten. Zumindest, wenn er bis dahin noch lebte und sich der Alltag wiedereingestellt hatte.

Klar, momentan fiel er nach dem Aufstehen nicht selten um, während sein Herz ängstlich vor sich hin flimmerte und er dafür bereit war, sich für ein Stück Brot zu prostituieren, ganz zu schweigen von seinem ständigen Verlangen nach Wärme, aber wenigstens hatte er keine Zippe und einen Haufen Blagen zuhause sitzen, die er weder gewollt hatte noch mochte. Die Welt konnte so schön sein, wenn man nur für sich selbst verantwortlich war, und Josef war nicht bereit dazu, sein Lotterleben aufzugeben und zu etwas Ehrbarem zu werden.

Noch schlimmer war allerdings die Vorstellung, dass Max nach allem so tun könnte, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Das wäre nämlich nicht nur enttäuschend, sondern täte weh. Und zwar ernsthaft.


End file.
